


Love you better

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Kim Yugyeom, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Beta Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan, Parent Mark Tuan, Romance, basically humans but with the abo dynamics, mentions of past abuse/stalker, no shifting though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: It's been years and Jaebum didn't know if he'd ever see Mark again. Ever since that special night that was a secret just between them, he thought Mark would only be found in his dreams. All until one day when Mark shows back up in Korea. It's just like back then, though Mark has become even more beautiful. The only difference is now Mark has a daughter. That of course means Mark has someone right? Or will Jaebum actually have a chance to show Mark that those feelings from that night never went away. And that he hasn't once stopped thinking about him...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 149
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying once again. Maybe I can stick with this one. I'm sorry guys that my mental state has been all over the place. I'm trying to write something soft and humorous so maybe I can concentrate on that more. Anyway, I hope everyone is doing good and will enjoy what I can write. Update might be slow.

Jaebum knows that his pack is weird and chaotic. Hell, the fans know that Got7 is weird and chaotic. Yet, that still didn’t mean Jaebum wasn’t surprised from time to time that his pack can be THIS weird and chaotic. Backtracking from the hallway and into the living room that he just passed, Jaebum raises an eyebrow at the scene before him.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Yugyeom asks as Bam is currently poking Jackson with a roll of paper towels.

Jackson doesn’t budge from his spot in the middle of the living room floor near the coffee table.

“No, he’s still breathing but I’m surprised that he’s not bothered by me messing with him.”

Jackson just continues to mope with a huge pout on his face and sad puppy eyes while Youngjae takes pictures of it from the couch. 

“Jackson, a little to the left,” Youngjae states and Jackson complies cause he’s a sweetheart like that even when he’s down.

Jaebum furrows his brows. Just what is going on? Closing the book he’d been reading while walking, Jaebum turns around and heads into the kitchen where he finds Jinyoung sipping on his morning coffee.

“Ok, what is wrong with him?” 

Jinyoung holds up a finger as he lifts his cup with the other hand and takes a long sip before collecting himself, 

“Who? Jiaer?” 

“Yes, him! What did you do to him? Did you deny him again?” 

Jinyoung snorts before setting his cup down onto the counter top,

“I’m flattered that you think I denied him a piece of this luscious ass that would cause him to mope like he currently is. That only happened once and that was before we were officially dating. If you must know, we actually fucked last night.”

Jaebum makes a face and Jinyoung smirks.

“Then what is wrong with him? A fight? You two rarely fight. You might bicker but never anything you two don’t make up in like two minutes. Unlike Yugyeom and Bam who fight all the time and then hours to days later end up having sex wherever they’re at.”

Jaebum makes a face with that too after speaking as he can only imagine them doing it in the kitchen. He removes his palm from the kitchen island. 

“Don’t worry, I clean everything thoroughly. But no, we didn’t fight either. He’s moping because he hasn’t heard from his brother or niece for a while now,”

Jinyoung’s tone goes serious toward the end as he frowns himself. Jaebum can tell this has been bothering Jinyoung too but he’s just trying not to show it so he can be strong for Jackson. 

“You mean Mark…”

It wasn’t said as a question but a statement as Jaebum recalls Mark. He met him a few times and the first time was really memorable because they fought right away. Given, it was due to a huge misunderstanding on both parts as neither could speak the other’s language. But the energy and aura between the two was very strong from the moment they touched. How both reacted in such a way and so strongly. It was soon broken up and Jaebum felt the bond that had formed that day between them. How that one night…

Jaebum holds back as he almost recalls it. Even now, that night had been special and a cherished memory Jaebum will never forget. It was a secret no one knows about. Hell, only Sungwoo who helped break up their fight really knows they even met in the first place. For sadly, it was only a few more times of seeing him around before he never saw him again. And my, what a beautiful creature Mark was. He never saw an omega so breathtaking and he’s seen plenty of male and female omegas over the years now and they could never compare. How sweet and shy he was. How his giggles were contagious and how he was careful with his words as he wanted to make sure he got it right and expressed himself. Even when he was quiet, it was comfortable to be around him and Mark was very observant. He cared a lot about others and put them before himself and was just a pure hearted person around. With the short moments he got to spend with Mark, he got to know quite a bit about him but he regrets not getting to know him more. To still be in contact with him. 

They had gotten so busy during their trainee days that being able to see one another was hard even when you were in the same building most of the time. Jaebum ended up debuting with Jinyoung as well as featuring in dramas and such that by the time Jaebum had another free moment to go searching for Mark, he found out Mark had dropped out for personal reasons. It had hurt. Mark was his first love and he had no way of finding him. He knew Mark wasn’t from Korea to start with so who knows where Mark went back to. It wasn’t until later on when they were going to debut as Got7 that Jaebum learned Mark would’ve been in the group as he was supposed to be the seventh member. Jackson had begged to keep it as Got7 though for Mark and that’s where Jaebum also learned that Mark was Jackson’s adoptive brother and had been inseparable until now. 

But what hurt even more was finding out later on that Mark’s personal reason for dropping out was because Mark had gotten back with his ex after getting pregnant with his child. That one completely shattered his heart for there was no way of ever getting with Mark now so he didn’t bother. Mark was happy and had a child with the love of his life and Jaebum wasn’t going to ruin that. Still, he wished he could talk to him or see him again. Mark doesn’t have any social media accounts though and Jackson would only talk about him, saying Mark wanted to keep his life private and they all respected that. Only Jackson got to see Mark and his niece and Jackson made sure every time they stopped in America, that no one would follow or expose Mark to the public. There are photos of Lilly with Jackson though as Jackson loves to spoil his niece and express how much he loves her in front of the whole world through picture and video form. 

Though, Jinyoung just recently got to know Mark and Lilly as it took a long time even after Jackson and him started officially dating. Jinyoung understood though because Jackson is very loyal and Mark is his precious brother. But Jinyoung did tell him that it took so long because it took a while convincing Mark to let Jinyoung see them and that Jackson has always wanted Mark to meet the gang. It could have to do with the fact that Mark was supposed to be one of them and be with the group. He should’ve debuted with them and gone through all the things they went through together and they’re sure that affected Mark a lot. To give up your dream and everything but Mark did it so he could raise Lilly and give her a good life which is something so Mark to do.

Jaebum thought about telling the others his secret. Jackson would probably try and murder him if he found out that he made Mark cry the first time they met. Or embarrass himself that he cried as well right after because he realized it was all a big misunderstanding and he had been a douche to such a pure soul. Everyone knows Jaebum is a big softie and such a kind gentleman alpha even if Jaebum swears up and down that he’s only sexy. But Jackson never brought up anything about Mark mentioning him so he kept the secret. Maybe Mark wanted to forget those days. It might be too painful for him. Only Mark knows. But Jaebum wasn’t going to cause anything by telling them. Besides, what good would it do now so many years later? At this point, Jaebum doubts he’ll ever see Mark again and if he did, what happened in the past…

“Jaebum?”

Shit, there he goes again getting lost in thought every time it comes to Mark. Anytime Jackson would mention Mark, Jaebum would feel his heart beat faster and find himself reacting fully. On wanting to know more. Of recalling those days. Of hoping to see Mark again.

“Come on,” Jinyoung lightly touches his shoulder.

“Um, what?” Jaebum says after forcing himself to not think about Mark again. God, he still thinks about him a lot to this day.

“I said, don’t say his name so loud. It’s why I didn’t say it cause if Jackson will hear he’ll--”

“Oh Markiepooh! Why won’t you answer me?!” Jackson wails loudly.

Oh. That’s why. Jackson is now having a huge breakdown in the living room with Youngjae holding him and rocking them side to side. 

“But he always replies to my texts and my calls! He knows how worried I get! That I need a daily dose of him and Lilly to survive! It’s supposed to be Markson forever!” Jackson wails into Youngjae’s shoulder.

“There there,” Youngjae voices softly as he pats Jackson’s back.

Yugyeom and Bam try to get Jackson’s phone during the distraction but Jackson snatches it right back and clutches it to his chest,

“This isn’t the time to try and look at pictures of him!” 

“We’re trying to help you out bro!” Bam declares.

“I already tried everything!”

Jackson looks ready to cry some more and Yugyeom looks ready to cry along with him.

“Ok, how bout we get you to Jinyoung?” Youngjae suggests sweetly, “Loving on Jinyoung will help to make you feel better.” 

Jackson juts his bottom lip out, “I want Jinyoungie.” 

Jaebum and Jinyoung can hear the entire conversation in the kitchen due to the others being loud. Jinyoung sighs fondly,

“That’s my cue. Now he wants my loving. I tried earlier but he wanted to mope alone.”

Jinyoung pats Jaebum’s shoulder as he starts to walk by, 

“I’ll help Jackson get ready for the fansigning today. Don’t worry.”

Jaebum frowns, “I’m not worried.”

Jinyoung points at him from the kitchen entrance way,

“I know you and you are. You’re not only worried about Jackson, you’re worried about Mark. Don’t be. Mark and Jackson are still super close even when apart and I’ve seen them interact together so I know Mark can’t go too much longer without contacting him. Now, finish the chapter in your book and make sure you’re not late in being ready for today.”

With that, Jinyoung leaves the room and Jaebum can hear Jackson call out for Jinyoung,

“Jinyoung! I need three thousand kisses to feel better!”

“Three thousand? He’s gonna be here all day for that!” Bam exclaims.

You can hear kissy noises being made now and Youngjae cackling before Yugyeom lets out a snort.  
Did Jaebum mention his pack was weird and chaotic? Sighing softly, Jaebum tries to not think about Mark, but Jinyoung’s right. He’s worried. How long has it been since Mark last contacted Jackson? Jaebum wouldn’t be able to tell unless Jinyoung tells him cause it could literally just have been a day and the alpha would still react like this. Maybe it hasn’t been that long and he tries to take Jinyoung’s words into consideration. Mark will talk to Jackson soon, he’s sure of that as well…

Jackson gives everyone his professional smile. He tries to be as happy as he can be but even the fans know he’s not like his usual self. They can tell something is bothering him so they try and cheer him up in many ways and it makes them all feel so loved because their fans care so much about them. 

“You guys are going to make me cry so stop it,” Jackson says and the fans all say no back to him and Jackson laughs a bit.

They really do have such a lovely fanbase. After spending a few hours with them and seeing each and everyone of them, it was about time to part. The guys were walking around the stage interacting with the fans seated below when Jackson hears his nickname. A nickname only one person ever called him but got passed down to someone else as well,

“Gaga!” 

Instantly, Jackson’s head whips up before he’s looking toward the voice to find a little girl standing near the stage. When Jackson’s eyes land on her, his whole face shines in such happy excitement before he’s racing toward her,

“Lilly!” He shouts back.

He doesn’t care about the rules as he jumps off the stage and gets closer to the audience for this is his niece! The fans are very nice and separate so Jackson can get to her and she’s soon scooped up into his arms.

“Gaga!” she squeals as Jackson presses tiny kisses to her face as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“What are you doing here? Where’s your Mother-”

Jackson is ready to look around when he finally looks away from Lilly to find Mark standing right there with a smile on his face,

“Hey Gaga,” Mark’s smile grows and Jackson lets out a happy noise before the alpha is reaching forward to pull the omega into a loving embrace,

“Yien!” 

The fans are all snapping away photos and recording as they gush at the adorable interaction before them. The pack are still on stage as they all went from surprise to different reactions. Youngjae and Jinyoung coo at the cuteness while Yugyeom and Bam are pointing and talking about finally getting to see this legendary Mark. And Jaebum…

Jaebum is short circuiting as he can’t look away from Mark. He’s fucking breathtaking and has gotten more beautiful and just everything about him...Jaebum must be dreaming. He must’ve fallen asleep before the fansign somehow and has dreamed all of this up because he’s blown away. His heart is thumping so fast and he’s reacting instantly and wants so desperately to get closer. As years apart have not kept Jaebum from still feeling so strongly for Mark. And oh god, Mark’s coming closer!

Jaebum watches as Jackson doesn’t hesitate to take Mark’s hand in his and pulls him closer to the stage. Mark shyly follows but keeps his head down as his hoodie and baseball cap cover his face. Mark is literally just a few feet away now and Jaebum can hear his own heart about to burst through his eardrums as Jackson talks to the security guards. Lilly is then passed back to Mark before they’re being taken toward the dressing room to wait. Jackson is quick then to bow toward the fans as he tries to wrap up the fan meeting that should’ve ended five minutes ago. A light elbow into his side and Jaebum manages to go back into professional mode as he ends the fansign as the leader of the pack along with the rest of the group. He tries hard to ignore Jinyoung’s stare during their brief bow and thanks to the fans.

Jackson practically bolts as soon as they reach the backstage and races toward the dressing rooms. Yugyeom and Bam are hot on his tail as they’re excited to finally meet Mark while Youngjae goes at a brisk pace. He doesn’t want to seem just as eager but he is. They’ve all heard many stories about Mark so the feeling is mutual about them all wanting to see him. Jinyoung remains behind to tend to Jaebum cause Jaebum is nervous as hell.

“Are you ok?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebum coughs to try and clear his throat,

“Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

“You’re sweating all of a sudden and the moment Mark showed up you didn’t take your eyes off him for a single second and yes, I saw you checking him out. I don’t even think you blinked.”

Fuck. Why did Jinyoung always have to be so observant! Shouldn’t he have been distracted along with everyone else? 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Jaebum tries to end the conversation there as he picks up his pace a little but boy he can feel Jinyoung’s eyes boring into the back of his broad shoulders.

He manages to grab the door before it closes behind Youngjae and enters the dressing room.

“I’m so happy! This is the best surprise ever!” Jackson exclaims as he hugs Mark and Lilly close to him.

Mark giggles as Lilly squeals and tries to get away from Jackson’s many kisses and tickles. God, Jaebum is mesmerized as Mark’s giggles bring happiness straight to his heart and watching the cute interaction between him and his daughter made his heart swell. Lilly looks just like her Mother too. With the same bright blue eyes and facial features. The only difference was her hair was straight and darker while Mark’s was more fluffy and lighter. 

“Gaga! Stop it! I can’t see the others!”

Jackson stops but is still grinning, “I’m sorry. I just can’t help it. I haven’t seen you guys in forever. But you’re right. You can finally meet the gang!” 

Lilly wiggles and Mark sets her down on her feet,

“Mommy, where’s my CD album?” she asks her Mother politely.

Mark digs into his bag that’s hanging off his back and hands it to her with a black marker. Lilly claps in excitement before taking it and immediately goes to Jinyoung,

“Jinyoungie, you must sign first!”

Jackson makes a noise of hurt, “What?! I thought I was your favorite!”

Jinyoung laughs as he takes the album and marker from her and begins to sign. 

“Gaga, we already discussed this. Mommy is my favorite. But Jinyoungie must sign first because if you sign before, you’ll write all over it and the others won’t be able to sign.” 

Jackson goes to retort when he realizes she is right. He ends up huffing and folding his arms over his chest with a huge pout on his face.

“Don’t worry, Jackson, you’ll get your chance,” Jinyoung teases lightly.

“Ooo, me next. Me next!” Yugyeom and Bam try to get to sign next but Youngjae takes it from Jinyoung.

“Too late!” Youngjae cackles at their expressions before he starts to sign away.

“Can I call you otter? You look like an otter?” Lilly suddenly says and everyone stops before the gang is bursting out in laughter.

Mark bites his lip to try to not laugh as he apologizes, “I’m sorry. She’s very blunt and honest.”

Youngjae grins at her, “You can call me whatever you like sweetheart.”

Lilly beams before looking to his Mother, “He’s trying to win my heart Mommy. But don’t worry, it won’t work.” 

The others coo at how adorable she is.

“She sounds like Jackson with the romantic sappiness,” Bam snorts. 

Jinyoung shakes his head fondly, “Believe it or not. But she acts a lot like Jaebum.” 

The others instantly look at Jaebum who makes a face and points at himself. Lilly soon makes her way over to Jaebum and eyes him with a serious expression.

“You’re an alpha?” 

Jaebum nods and Lilly narrows her eyes some more, “On a scale of one to ten, how strong are you compared to Gaga?” 

“Strong?” Jaebum questions back as he wasn’t expecting this. 

“Yeah. Gaga is super strong but since you’re the leader you must be this strong!”

She tries to emphasize by stretching out her arms. Jaebum grins at her cuteness. 

“I’d like to think I’m pretty strong. But I don’t know. Jackson has been working out a lot lately.”

“So since Gaga is a ten you must be like a seven at best then. Hmm,” Lilly rubs her chin as she thinks. 

“Oh my god! She’s too cute!” Yugyeom laughs away as he leans into Bam.

The others are having the time of their lives right now.  
“Only a seven at best? Do Jackson and I need to arm wrestle right now so I can prove myself?” 

Lilly nods, “Yes. But first we have to sign in case Gaga breaks your hand.”

Jaebum throws his head back in laughter before he tries to gather himself so he can sign.

“That’s right, baby, you tell him. I’m super strong,” Jackson says while puffing out his chest.

Jinyoung tries to hide his smirk behind his hand as Mark is having a fit of giggles.

“We’ll see. Just because you’ve been working out more than me doesn’t mean you’ve totally surpassed me. I’m still older too,” Jaebum states.

“We need to record this,” Bam says while Youngjae is already taking out his phone. 

Lilly takes back her signed CD and quickly gives it to Jackson,

“Wait, wait. Just in case he’s actually stronger.”

“What?! You already lost your faith in me? I thought I told you to trust me when I said I’d protect both you and your Mother.” 

“I do trust you but this is Jaebum we’re talking about here. He’s Mommy’s favorite.”

Mark instantly blushes as he turns to the side to try and hide it. Jaebum sees it though and feels giddy at hearing he’s Mark’s favorite. 

“Oh? Am I?” 

Seeing Mark all cute and flustered has Jaebum really wanting to get closer to him so he does. He gets right to him when Mark lifts a finger toward him,

“Nope. I am in no way shape or form a huge fanboy of yours, Bummie.” 

“Bummie?” the others ask and Mark starts to blush more as he realizes the slip of his tongue.

Jaebum is full on smirking though with those wild and dangerous eyes shining with fire,

“I thought I’d never hear you call me that again.” 

“Again?!” 

The guys are pointing back and forth and freaking out.

“You two know each other?” Yugyeom asks.

“Why didn’t I know?!” Jackson now points to himself.

“We met back during trainee days a few times before I dropped out,” Mark says as his tone gets sad a bit. 

You can tell he didn’t want to drop out back then. Jackson’s mood instantly changes too as Mark saying dropped out, made him think of Mark dropping off the face of the planet for a while there with no reply or call.

“Hey, why didn’t you reply to me for months now? I’m flattered and beyond ecstatic that you came to see me but I’ve been worried not hearing from you and Lilly.”

The fact that Mark waited till the end of the fansigning to come see him, makes Jackson feel like something is off. Mark never came to his fan signing or events before and not just because they were too far away or too much money for Jackson would’ve flown them over and paid for everything. Having Mark popping up out of nowhere and risking having himself exposed tells Jackson that something is wrong. But Mark tries to deflect him,

“Life you know-”

Mark can’t get out anything more as Lilly comes to cling to her Mother’s side,

“Mommy tell them. Tell them about the bad man and that you moved closer to Gaga to feel safe-”

Mark tries to stop her but she’s determined to get it out. To let the others know. And now they do.

“Bad man?”

“Not safe?” 

The others are all voicing their worry for the two as Jackson takes Mark’s hand,

“Yien, what is she talking about? What’s been happening?” 

Mark shakes his head as he’s growing visibly upset,

“No, this isn’t what I came here for. I don’t want to ruin anything. I did move closer to you and wanted to come see you for a change but I...I…”

“Mommy please,” Lilly begs as she can feel her Mother is growing distressed and scared. 

Suddenly, Mark feels fingers gently touch his face before guiding him to look in their direction and he meets Jaebum’s gaze. It’s full of fire as Jaebum wants to find out who's been messing with Mark and end them but there’s also burning passion as Jaebum’s strong feelings for Mark help the fire burn even stronger. It’s here that makes Jaebum stronger than any super buff alpha for Jaebum’s caring and passionate soul make him just as strong, if not stronger than his enemies. And it’s always been with Jaebum that Mark feels the safest.

“Tell us, Mark. Let us help you.” 

Everything that’s been bottled up rushes toward the surface and Mark has to bite his lip to stop it from all coming out at once. Jaebum’s always had that effect on him. Making him react instantly and all at once. Just one touch and he feels like he’s going crazy as he wants more but at the same time he’s calming from having Jaebum so near. His instincts tell him to let go and Mark already finds himself going into Jaebum’s embrace. 

“Let me help you, baby,” Jaebum whispers into his ear and Mark is taken back to those memories between them. 

Of the times he wished there had been more of. But it had been years that Mark in no way thought Jaebum would want to go back or even continue where they left off. Surely he’s moved on and probably secretly dating someone or had more one night stands since what they had technically had been a one night stand…

Mark is brought out of his thoughts as he can feel his own tears falling and landing on Jaebum’s neck and shirt. Oh no. He’s letting too much out that he swore he left in the past. Another lie for he feels his feelings growing stronger in this moment right now. Just like how every day since, he’s been hiding what he feels for the alpha before him. 

Mark tries to move but it’s too late as a pitiful noise escapes and the others can see his tears as the hood fell down to reveal his face. Jinyoung instantly goes into his mother hen mode,

“Bathroom. Now,” Jinyoung orders gently as he helps to guide Mark toward the bathroom.

Jackson follows and Jaebum is already on Jinyoung’s heel. The sound of the bathroom door soon shuts behind them and the others are left with Lilly. Lilly looks just as upset as she wants to console her Mother. The three share a look before nodding. Yugyeom goes over and takes her hand, 

“Lilly, can you help us sort through the gifts the fans got us? There’s so much of it that you might even have to wear half the cute headbands.” 

Lilly looks back toward the bathroom door before Bam comes to her other side and takes her free hand in his,

“Don’t worry. Your Mom is in good hands. By the time we come back, I bet he’ll be walking out the bathroom door.”

Lilly thinks about it before slowly nodding and Youngjae appears with a big smile,

“You’re going to love these gifts as much as we do! Just you wait!” 

Meanwhile in the bathroom,

Jinyoung helps by wiping Mark’s tears and holding him close as Jackson looks ready to cry himself and Jaebum can feel his blood starting to boil as he wants to tear apart whoever made Mark cry. 

“Mark, you need to tell us what’s happening. Was it not safe to contact Jackson? Is that why you didn’t give any reply?” Jinyoung asks gently.

Mark looks torn, unable to meet any of their eyes especially when Jackson comes closer with those puppy eyes of his,

“Yien, tell me the truth please,” Jackson begs in his native tongue.

“I’m not going to let you leave this bathroom until I know that you and Lilly are safe,” Jaebum clarifies as he positions himself in front of the door.

“Jaebum-” Jinyoung warns but Jaebum is firm,

“No. The fact that Jackson didn’t get a reply for so long. So much could’ve happened during that time. Without knowing what is happening, we’re lucky to have Mark and Lilly here unharmed.”

Jaebum’s not taking any chances. He’s not going to have Mark walk out this door if he’s in possible danger. He’s going to do whatever it takes to help him and keep him safe.

“I wasn’t disagreeing, I was just saying we could’ve approached it in a more gentle way. We’re not here to make it worse. We just want to help because we care about you both,” Jinyoung replies. 

Mark is still quiet as he debates on what he should do until his eyes meet Jaebum’s passionate and determined gaze. 

“I...I have a stalker. He...he’s been following me since being in China.” 

Mark gets the words out before trying to look away. His hands were shaking. It wasn’t the whole truth but he could give out pieces so they understood the gist of it.

“Since China...wait, is that why you moved shortly after having Lilly?” Jackson asks as guides Mark to look at him.

Mark looks visibly upset as he’s recalling the memories before he slowly nods.

“That long?” Jinyoung asks in shock.

“Yien why didn’t you tell me?!” Jackson about cries at knowing Mark has a stalker for this long.

Mark holds back more tears, “I thought I got away when I moved to America. I went so long without hearing or seeing him that I thought it was safe. But then he found me and grabbed---” Mark cuts himself off as he about gave it away but it’s too late. All three heard and started to panic.

“Mark,” Jinyoung begs while Jackson pleads in his native tongue.

And Jaebum is already seeing red, “Who grabbed you? Did he hurt you?” 

Mark shakes his head, “No I didn’t mean to say…” Mark bites his bottom lip.

“Mark, did he hurt you? Did he leave marks?” Jaebum asks again as he tries to hold in his emotions.

“Y-yes…” Mark’s voice is small but it's heard in the enclosed space. 

“Where?” Jaebum continues to ask but Mark is trying to put up his walls. Jaebum isn’t going to let him, “Mark, look at me.” 

Mark does without hesitation. Jaebum may not know but Mark trusts him. Even with only having those tiny moments together, they made a huge impact on Mark that Jaebum has no idea about. They hold each other’s gaze and without asking a second time, Mark’s hand moves to touch his left wrist,

“He g-grabbed my wrist and twisted to shove me against the wall...when he f-found me a-at work. I...I had lost my phone a few weeks prior so I realized that day that he had been tailing me again for some time.”

Jinyoung’s eyes show that he’s ready to murder this bastard as Jackson looks beyond furious. Mark tries to make the situation better so that they won’t worry,

“But I got away thanks to my coworker showing up and I left. I immediately went and got Lilly and hid as I thought of a plan. And that plan was to come here. I grabbed what I could and hopped on a plane here with Lilly. I..I’m fine really. I already feel safe being in Korea and-”

“Mark, you’re shaking,” Jinyoung states as Mark is barely holding it together after recalling what happened.

A hurt noise escapes Mark and Jackson is there to pull him into his arms and Mark breaks down,

“But I don’t want you guys to worry! I didn’t come here today to ruin anything or get in the way. I really just wanted to see you Gaga and Lilly has been so excited to meet everyone. I had no idea she knew. I don’t even know how she found out unless she overheard the conversation from my coworker who came to check up on us before we left...I just...I’m sorry.” 

“Yien,” Jackson can hear Mark’s voice breaking and it makes his own heart start to break.

“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. We’re glad that you came to Korea. In fact, it was very smart to come straight to us,” Jinyoung comforts.

Mark suddenly feels someone lifting his left hand up. He lifts his head to find Jaebum there as he carefully touches around the multiple bracelets lined there before he’s sliding them off to reveal the fingered bruise marks. Jinyoung’s gasp is heard as Jackson whines at the sight. Even with Jaebum being so careful, Mark winces at it still hurts. 

Oh Jaebum was going to find this person and do unspeakable things to him.

“You’re staying with us,” he states like it’s been an open discussion this whole time.

“What? N-no, I don’t want to cause-” Mark tries but Jaebum isn’t going to let Mark back out of this,

“I’m not asking, I’m telling you. You’re staying with us until we find this stalker. I don’t want you and Lilly out there knowing this stalker could’ve followed you over here since he followed you from China to America. You’re safer with us instead of some hotel.”

“He’s right. You left everything in America so you don’t have a job either right? Or another place to stay. We can help take care of you two until this is all over,” Jinyoung agrees.

Jackson refuses to let go of Mark as he pulls him closer into his arms, “You’re staying and that’s final. Don’t make me kidnap you both.”

“But the others and your job-”

“The others are on board one hundred percent, I’ve been texting them in the group chat,” Jinyoung says and holds up his phone as proof, “And our job is fine. My grandfather owns this company and will understand one hundred percent. You two can actually help us if you still feel bad though you don’t need to. You’ve been part of this pack since the start even though you weren't here physically. We’re Got7. It’s all or nothing.”

Mark can’t hold back the sob that comes forth at hearing this. Jackson holds him tight and squeezes as his own tears fall,

“You’re back where you should be. Back here by my side as we achieve our dreams together. Your place has always been here as I know you’ve seen how we always kept the seventh spot open for you. From the empty seventh seat to how we dance. It was always meant for when you came back…”

Mark voices his cries into Jackson’s shoulder as the words wash over him. And when he feels Jaebum’s fingers lightly caressing over his bruised wrist, Mark gives in and lets it all out. Allowing himself to cry and fall apart as he hadn’t been allowed to since he wanted to be strong for Lilly. From trying to hold it all together so others wouldn’t be affected. 

“That’s it, let it all out,” Jinyoung says as he rubs against Mark’s back as all three remain close to Mark during this moment. 

But it’s when Jaebum says two words that Mark feels his heart swell with emotion and a ray of light and hope start to form from this day forward,

“Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took a minute to gather himself but after crying it out and Jinyoung helping to wipe his face off again, Mark gives a tiny smile in appreciation,

“Thank you.”

“No thank you. You have no idea how happy this makes me to have you and Lilly close by now,” Jinyoung smiles back.

“Yah! Not only do I get to spend everyday with the love of my life but now with Markie and Lilly?!”

Jackson lets out a huge noise of excitement before bursting out the bathroom door,

“I can’t wait to show you the house! And where you can sleep and take you to all the fun places around town and oh! They have the best restaurant ever right down the road from here. We should go there first. Wait, no second. Argh! I don’t know what we should do first! It's all exciting!” 

Mark can’t help but giggle at how silly Jackson is when he’s excited. His giggle is cut off when he feels a solid chest against his back and arms wrap around him. Looking up, he finds Jaebum looking down at him with Jaebum’s fingers running over the bracelets that Mark put back on to hide the bruises,

“I’m fine Bummie,” Mark reassures even though they both know he’s not.

Mark’s breath hitches when Jaebum lifts his hand to kiss over the bracelets. His eyes are heated and dangerously wild with passion and determination,

“You will be though. I’ll protect you and keep you safe.”

Mark flushes at the bold statement and Jaebum’s gaze. Neither of them know that Lilly just came back with the others and was watching them. 

“Mommy!” Lilly calls out and takes the two from their own little world as they turn to face Lilly who clutches Mark’s leg while still looking at Jaebum,

“I’m watching you Mister. Just because I like your songs doesn’t mean I like you touching my Mother.” 

Bam and Yugyeom make noises at that as Jaebum smirks,

“You know I think the strongest alpha in this room is you.”

Lilly’s eyes go wide, “Really? I can protect Mommy?” 

Jaebum nods, “Of course you can. You’re already doing such a good job.” 

Lilly beams at that before she grows serious again, “Thank you but I’m still watching you.”  
She makes hand gestures that she’s got her eyes on him and the others laugh while Mark runs fingers through her hair.

“Her Korean is so good,” Youngjae voices.

“Mommy and Gaga have been teaching me many languages! I know Mandarin too!” 

“Hey, I’ve been helping too,” Jinyoung fake pouts and Lilly is quick to take his hand,

“Yes! I didn’t forget about you Jinyoungie.” 

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Youngjae boasts and Mark feels a bit better about the new living arrangement as he watches the others interact with Lilly.

Suddenly, Mark feels his hand been grabbed and finds Jackson about to explode from excitement,

“Lets go!”

Mark soon finds himself being taken toward the entrance where the cars are already waiting. The others are in good spirits and walking beside him and Jackson as Lilly is riding on Yugyeom’s shoulders. Mark is so caught up in the pack’s energy that he forgets that they’re famous Idols for a moment until they reach the entrance. That’s when he notices the body guards that have been following them and staff before you hear the loud cheers from the fans that waited for them to exit the building. Mark doesn’t have time to remind Jackson as it’s too loud and distracting anyway but then he feels the hood going up over his head before an arm goes around his shoulder and pulls him in close. He takes in a breath and can smell that it’s Jaebum as he’s tucked securely under his arm and against his side and chest. When Jackson looks back to gauge Mark’s reaction, he remembers and slows down a bit to provide more cover. The others move in closer instinctively as Yugyeom moves Lilly from his shoulders to hang off his hip. The pack is still polite to wave and thank the fans before quickly moving to the van. 

As soon as they’re settled in and the doors close, Jackson goes straight to puppy eyes,

“I’m so sorry Yien! I can’t believe I forgot!” 

Jackson clings to his side as Jaebum is still close on Mark’s other side.

“It’s ok Gaga. It’s bound to happen eventually if I’m living with you guys. I’ll admit it has my nerves going but not because of all the people and being seen with you guys…” Mark trails off but his expression says everything.

He’s scared of his stalker seeing him and now it made more sense as to why Mark didn’t have social media and why he wanted to keep his life as private as possible. He tries to hold back his emotions though for he doesn’t want to worry his daughter more. 

“I think it’s good if you show yourself. That way if he sees, he’ll know that he has to go through six people including all the fans and the company we work for,” Jaebum whispers so only Mark can hear him. 

That’s right. His stalker had always been intimidated by Jackson from the start with trying to find ways to keep him away from Jackson so maybe it would do good to show himself around Jackson and the others.

“Mommy?” Lilly asks as her head pops up from the seat ahead of them as she turns to look at him.

“I’m ok honey,” Mark reassures and leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

Lilly doesn’t hesitate to mimic her mother and kisses his forehead back and the others cooed at the sight. 

“This is too much cuteness!” Yugyeom exclaims.

“I should’ve taken a picture!” Bam whines while Youngjae grins cause he did and shows Jinyoung the heartwarming moment. 

“Are we going to Gaga’s house now?” Lilly asks and Jackson chimes in,

“Yep! It’s huge too! And you get to have six uncles to play with now!”

Lilly claps, “Really?! We can play dress up and use the gifts you guys got today!”

Jackson is getting just as excited as her,

“You saw the gifts? Did you see the buzz lightyear ones?!” 

“Duh! It’s one of your favorite Gaga! They even had a pikachu one too, Mommy.”

Mark lets out a curious noise as he perks up.

“Oh! That really piqued his interest there!” Youngjae voices.

“That’s because I’m like squirtle and he’s pikachu,” Jackson declares.

Jinyoung shakes his head fondly, “I’m telling you that those two are inseparable. They don’t even know what personal space is.”

It’s very much true as Mark is practically in Jackson’s lap at this point and they’ve only been driving for a few minutes now. 

“I expected this from Jackson but Mark too?” Bam asks just to clarify.

“He may try and hide it but he loves being showered in affection,” Jackson says it without hesitation and Mark flushes before swatting at his chest lightly,

“Gaga!” 

Jackson just holds Mark tighter, “He loves snuggles and snacks and-”

“Stop!” Mark whines in pout as he puts his hand over Jackson’s mouth. 

Even though you can’t hear through Jackson’s mumbling, he’s still talking away.

“I’m surprised you kept Mark’s life private for so long!” Bam states.

“Hey! I trust you guys for one and it’s different now that Yien’s here! Right? It’s ok right? They’re your pack too,” he says the last part to Mark.

Mark gives a shy smile as he looks to the others, “I-I hope I can be of benefit to you guys and have a strong bond like you all have together.”

“Oh my god! He’s too cute!” Youngjae gushes as he forgets he has a seatbelt on and about strangles himself just trying to hug Mark from behind as he’s in the back. 

Yugyeom is shy himself as he smiles back and hides behind Bam’s shoulder.

“We’re keeping them both!” Youngjae bellows out and Jackson immediately agrees.

Jinyoung doesn’t even argue. He just leans his head into the palm of his hand and watches the scene before him with amusement. All the while paying close attention to Jaebum who hasn’t taken his eyes off Mark yet…

“Where are we going to sleep?” Lilly asks.

After coming to the big house, Lilly ran around the instant Jinyoung set her down on her feet to explore the place. After ten minutes she comes back and meets them in the living room where the others are sitting on the couch trying to get to know Mark better while Jinyoung had stepped out for a moment to answer a phone call.

“That’s a very good question,” Mark says as Lilly moves to sit in his lap.

Her feet dangle off the edge and she moves them back and forth gently.

“They’re going to stay in my room of course,” Jackson declares.

“Your room?! But Jinyoung and you share a room. Where are they going to sleep? Between you two?” Youngjae says back.

“They can’t stay in your room either!” Bam is quick to add with no explanation.

“You and Yugyeom share a room too!” Jackson shouts back.

“Guys, we have a spare room-” Yugyeom tries to get out but the others are busy bickering with each other on who can stay with who.

Meanwhile, Mark watches fully amused as Lilly cheers them all on as Jaebum raises an eyebrow at the scene before him. 

“If you had any doubts I hope this resolves them as the pack clearly adores you,” he says before looking over to Mark.

Mark blushes slightly and ducks his head to hide behind his daughter. Jaebum grins at the cuteness,

“If you’d like, Lilly can have the spare bedroom or you both can share it. You can also share with me since I have a king sized bed and plenty of room if you want to let her have her own space.” 

Jaebum was confident getting the words out but soon after he got a little nervous cause that was a bold statement he just let out. Unlike the others who are really fond of Mark and Lilly and wanted them to feel welcomed and loved, the way Jaebum offered was a bit intimate and well, Jaebum wouldn’t be against it if Mark wanted to take it that way. 

Mark peeks over the top of Lilly’s head. His bright blue eyes stare back and right when Mark is going to say something, Lilly butts in,

“Are you making moves on my Mom?” 

Instantly, Mark can’t help but giggle as Jaebum’s expression makes him laugh as well as Lilly’s. 

“N-no I…”

“Oh, so you don’t want to share a king sized bed with me, Bummie?” Mark can’t help but tease a little.

“I do but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. And if you did, it would be an honor to share a room with you.” 

Mark feels his heart swell at that. Jaebum was still a gentleman to this day and always spoke his thoughts and feelings. His heart starts to thump faster as Mark bites his lip before saying,

“I would like to room with you.”

It’s probably not a smart move given Mark’s feelings toward Jaebum but he really wants to be closer to him and if Jaebum wanted to share a room with him then Mark wasn’t going to deny him.

“What?!” the others tune in now as they hear Mark’s statement.

“The betrayal!” Jackson whines dramatically before deflating onto the ground. 

“I’m going where Mommy goes,” Lilly demands and Jackson grabs his heart,

“The double betrayal!” 

This is the time Jinyoung comes back to the living room after his phone conversation to see his lover moping on the carpet again as the other three are pouting while Jaebum is fully ecstatic.

“Do I dare ask what I just missed?” 

“Mark’s got a favorite and it’s not me!” The guys all exclaimed except for Jaebum and Jinyoung sighs fondly. 

“Was that your grandfather?” Jaebum asks as he grows serious and Jinyoung nods.

“I explained the situation to him and he’s fully on board with what we had planned. He said he’ll make sure to have the staff and body guards on look out in case of any suspicious activity until we catch this stalker. He also wants to talk to you in person Mark but it’ll have to wait until he’s back from a business trip.”

Mark bows politely, “Thank you.” 

“Ah, what did I tell you Mark. You don’t have to thank us,” Jinyoung goes over and hugs Mark.

“Now let's get something to eat and watch a movie before bed. We have a busy schedule tom.”

Mark really can’t believe it. So much has happened these past few weeks from his life being in chaos with his stalker appearing again to flying to Korea where he now stays with Got7. He lives in this giant home with cars he could only dream of driving and now going to spend every day with the idols as he had once dreamed of being alongside Jackson. It all feels unreal and here he is currently in Jaebum’s bathroom as he’s about to sleep in the same bed as him. 

After they all ate with loud laughter and silliness around, the guys eventually settled down and watched a movie where Lilly fell asleep after the long traveling and excitement. Mark had gotten her situated in the bed before attending to his own nightly ritual. Wiping his face off after cleaning it, Mark lets out a deep breath. I mean, Lilly is gonna be in the same bed with them so nothing can happen so why is he so nervous?! Besides, Jaebum is just sharing a room with him, not asking to actually sleep with him...right? No, Mark. He’s just being the kind and gentle alpha that he is. It’s been years and you have a kid now. He probably doesn’t even want a kid yet or in the future. His chest aches and Mark is starting to second guess his choice. Maybe this was a bad idea…

“You ok?” 

Mark jumps and about knocks everything off the counter if he didn’t scramble to steady them. Jaebum moves forward to help as well and thankfully Lilly was still sound asleep. Gently squeezing Mark’s arm,

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought you heard me calling out for you.” 

Mark finds himself relaxing under Jaebum’s touch as he lets out another breath and his beating heart slows down as well.

“No, it’s ok. I was stuck in my head was all. Still can’t believe this is real.” 

Jaebum has this look on his face before he closes the bathroom door so they can have more of a private conversation.

“Like good real being here or bad real cause I don’t want you to think we’re trapping you here with us-”

“No no. It’s good. Being able to go everywhere with you guys was something I had wanted to do all those years ago before things happened. The fact that you’re before me now like this...It’s like I’m dreaming.” 

“You dream about me?” Jaebum asks as he steps closer to Mark.

Mark’s heart is back to beating fast as he backs up into the counter,

“I mean I…” 

Shit, Mark can’t help but think about back then. How Jaebum’s been in his dreams since that night and that Mark may or may not have had multiple wet dreams about him. Mark is blushing all the way up to his ears as he tries to come up with an excuse or something but Jaebum knows. The way he’s smirking and caging him in now. He knows. It doesn’t help that Mark is reacting to him and shivering at having Jaebum so close. And when Jaebum touches his face, Mark’s breath hitches and his pupils dilate. 

“Do you still think of that night we had or is it just me?” Jaebum’s breath is felt near Mark’s lips as he’s so close.

Those wild and passionate eyes are searching deep into his before he moves impossibly closer with their bodies now flush together and god, Jaebum is definitely looking down at his lips and back up again.

“I must really be dreaming again,” Mark lets out as his expression is raw and almost sad, “It always gets like this too. Whenever you go to kiss me, I’ll wake up.” 

Jaebum caresses Mark’s face lovingly, “Should we test if it’s a dream or not?” 

Mark lets out a small whine, “It’s gonna be the same result. There’s no way that you still feel the same or want me when I have a ki-” 

Mark is cut off as Jaebum leans down the rest of the way and kisses him. Mark’s words turn into a moan as his body tingles and warms up like it’s on fire. His heart thumps so loudly against his ribcage as his emotions are ready to boil over. Jaebum barely pulls back and Mark whines, hands clinging to Jaebum’s shoulders,

“Jae…” 

And then Jaebum is back to kissing him, this time crashing his lips back with Mark’s as it soon grows heated. Arms pull the other close as tongues move and express their desire for one another. Mark soon finds himself being lifted and set on top of the counter as Jaebum cages him back in. The entire time, the two remain lip locked until they have to part for air. But neither want to part for long. The need is so strong and after suppressing for years, they can’t hold back but Mark is worried this will be like the last time. That Jaebum will think this might be some fling, just some one night stand.

“W-wait…” Mark manages to get out before Jaebum can pull him back into another kiss.

“This isn’t...I don’t think I can…”

God it was so hard to think. To form words right now when everything is screaming, ‘Jaebum Jaebum Jaebum’. His body is totally onboard with this if the smell filling the room wasn’t enough clarification. But his heart won’t be able to handle it---

“It’s ok. We don’t have to go any further, baby,” Jaebum reassures as he moves his hands to rub soothing circles along Mark’s hips.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I just...I’m not a one night stand person. I never was. That night between you and I...I never did that with anyone else like that and I-” 

Mark stumbles over his words to try and get out what he means. How Jaebum’s been making him feel. And Jaebum understands what Mark is saying. Carefully lifting Mark’s chin so he can look at him, Jaebum’s expression is soft,

“It’s the same for me. I don’t just sleep around either. That night that I held you, I wanted nothing more than to be with you. To show you how much more you deserve. To take care of you like you should be taken care of. I’ve wanted to be your alpha back then and I want to be your alpha now.”

Jaebum leans in to kiss him sweetly. Their breaths mingle and Mark is melting from Jaebum’s words and touch. Jaebum’s heated gaze locks with his own,

“Let me take care of you baby. From tonight and onward. Be mine and I’ll be yours.” 

Mark really can’t believe it now. There’s no way. Jaebum actually wants him back? Has been wanting him since back then? Mark is ready to cry in happiness as his heart fills with more love. He wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and the two are about to kiss when---

A loud alarm goes off.

Shooting up in bed, it takes Mark a few seconds to realize where he’s at before reality sinks in. For last night, when Lilly fell asleep, Mark had actually fallen asleep shortly after and though he doesn’t know how he got in this bed when he had been on the couch prior, he knows that what he just dreamt, was just a dream. Biting back the noise that wants to escape, Mark runs a hand through his hair and leans forward onto his knees. Way for his mind to make him think it was another real like dream and till the second make out about to take place for him to wake up. God he’s so pathetic. Of course that wouldn’t happen. Sighing, Mark looks at his phone to find how early it is and groans before plopping back down. The loud noise of the alarm is turned off and Mark suddenly realizes he’s not alone. He knows Lilly is right there as she’s now curling up into his side but he didn’t know there was a third person on the other side of Lilly until he turns his head to see broad shoulders facing him as muscles ripple down the back where the skin stops showing as the sheets pool around the V of his waist. The male turns and Mark openly gawks at Jaebum’s naked chest all the way down to Jaebum’s happy trail...nope nope! Abort mission! Mark is about to cover his own eyes when Lilly does it for him,

“Ew! He’s shirtless! Mom, don't look! It’s not PG!” 

Jaebum frowns and goes to say something when the bedroom door opens and Jackson is there to say good morning when Lilly shouts,

“Jaebum’s being a perv!” 

Jaebum is now wide eyed and fully awake as he scrambles to do something but Jackson gasps loudly,

“What?! What did you do?! Why are you shirtless?!” 

Jaebum flails, “I didn’t do anything!” 

“That doesn’t explain why you’re shirtless!” 

Now everyone in the home was awake as they came to see what was going on. Jinyoung was already awake and sipping on his morning coffee as Jackson looks ready to drag Jaebum out of bed,

“I’m only shirtless because Mark demanded my shirt in his sleep after I carried him in here and then wouldn’t let go of me so I laid here in defeat and ended up passing out. We were snuggled together but Lilly somehow got between us.” 

Mark moves Lilly’s hands as he now sees Jackson on top of Jaebum on the bed as Jackson was going to wrestle the answer out of him. Jackson’s anger soon goes away and he starts laughing,

“I told you that Yien loves to snuggle and he used to demand my shirts and hoodies to wear all the time when we were growing up. And it doesn’t matter where you put Lilly, she always ends up clinging to Yien by morning.” 

“He’s not lying. When we went to visit, Mark had gotten sleepy and about stripped Jackson naked to wear his clothes. It was the funniest sight to see and then when I woke up, I found both Mark and Lilly in our bed.”

Bam and Yugyeom burst out laughing.

“You weren't jealous?” Youngjae is impressed.

“No, I was because Mark was snuggling with Jinyoung intimately. We’re talking Mark was back hugging Jinyoung and the two were hand holding!” Jackson says as he gets off Jaebum.

Mark groans as they tell the embarrassing story as well as Mark looking down to see he is in fact wearing Jaebum’s shirt as it’s two sizes too big and smells like him. Mark tries to hide under one of the pillows as Lilly pats his back,

“It’s ok Mommy. It’s a natural omega thing. Jinyoungie explained it, remember?”

Mark lets out another noise. It’s still embarrassing! Darn his omega self and how he wants to wear the alpha’s scents that make him feel safe and loved. He usually isn’t so bad if he’s around the other a lot but close to his heats or if he misses them, then Mark instantly clings and grabs for things that smell strongly like them. And if Mark is super tired or exhausted, he’s acting on full instincts and taking it dammit! He can be very needy and people can take that the wrong way too and he already hates that part about himself. His pregnancy was the worst too cause he wanted nothing more than to be near Jaebum and wear his things and other scents made him super nauseous and sick feeling. He could only imagine how it would’ve gone if Jaebum would’ve been nearby during those nine months…

Another loud alarm goes off and the guys look to Yugyeom who is pulling out his phone now. Once the noise goes away there’s silence before the others go wide eyed,

“Oh shit! That’s his we’re gonna be late alarm!” Bam wails as he starts to push Yugyeom out the door so they can get ready. 

“Ah! I didn’t make my protein shake either!” Jackson is ready to cry but as he rushes to the door, Jinyoung holds out his shake already made. Jackson gasps in happiness before quickly kissing Jinyoung sweetly, “Thanks babe! You’re the best!” and takes off.

Youngjae and Jinyoung are already ready.

“Let’s help you two get going. You can even borrow some clothes if you need to,” Jinyoung says as he helps Mark out of bed before throwing the extra sheets over Jaebum.

“Hey! Why me?!” Jaebum huffs.

“No pervs are allowed to look,” Jinyoung teases in a sassy tone while Youngjae cackles and skips with Lilly out of the door.

Jaebum removes the sheets, his eyes catching sight of Lilly beaming alongside Youngjae and seeing Mark shyly following behind Jinyoung as Jinyoung holds his hand. He can even hear the others loudly in the background and Jaebum finds himself smiling.

With a burst of giddiness, Jaebum hops out of bed and rushes to get ready. He needs to make sure to knock Mark off his feet with his sexy self. 

It’s not even a minute later when Jinyoung receives a text from Jaebum,

‘Do you think Mark likes casual or dressed up? Denim maybe?’

Another text soon follows,

‘Asking for a friend.’

Jinyoung snorts cause Jaebum is so obvious and silly. Jinyoung replies,

‘You’re a dork.’ without giving a helpful response.

Hearing Jaebum let out a noise in the background brings full amusement to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is he ok?” Lilly asks as she tugs on Youngjae’s pants and points to Jaebum.

Youngjae is trying hard to hide back the laugh that wants to come forth as he takes in Jaebum currently malfunctioning. Why may you ask? Because Jinyoung decided to make Jaebum’s life both heaven and hell by getting Bam to help dress up Mark. And Jaebum’s brain short circuited at such a breathtaking sight of Mark standing before him now. He’s pure beauty. Like an angel...no wait, like a prince. Shit, even then it doesn’t sound like it justifies to describe him. He’s just-

“Wow! Look at you!” Jackson states as he comes out of his room ready to go. “You’re like an Idol already!” 

Mark blushes but it’s more from Jaebum’s heated gaze than Jackson’s words. Mark shyly moves some of his hair back behind his ear before Jackson is cutting off Jaebum’s view of Mark. Even then, Jaebum is still frozen in place and lost in Mark’s haze of beauty.

“I think he’s broken,” Bam snorts from Lilly’s other side as Yugyeom thinks it’s adorable that Jaebum is rendered speechless. 

“And hyung tried so hard to woo Mark hyung with his look,” Yugyeom whispers into Bam’s ear. 

Oh it worked too, Jaebum just is too far gone to have taken notice of how Mark openly checked Jaebum out and liked what he saw if the look and subtle licking of lips was anything to go by. If only he could hear Mark’s beating heart and see how Mark had a hungry gaze of his own before all the others came in.

“Is this why you made me use denim for Mark? Bam asks Jinyoung who is smirking away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jinyoung acts like he has no clue when he in fact wanted to have Mark and Jaebum have matching similar outfits on purpose. 

“I thought we were late?” Lilly brings up now and suddenly everyone gasps,

“Shi-I mean Poop-I mean Argh! I’m not used to having a kid around!” Bam exclaims as they’re rushing toward the entrance.

“What are you talking about?! You’re one of the youngest next to Yugyeom!” Youngjae replies.

Lilly is giggling away at the silliness of the pack as Mark picks her up so they can move faster when he sees Jaebum is still stuck in place. Shaking his head fondly, Mark takes Jaebum’s hand, snapping Jaebum out of his haze now,

“Come on Bummie!” 

Pulling him toward the others, they find Jackson helping Jinyoung out the door with Youngjae and Yugyeom fighting over who can get into the van first as Bam just sparta kicks through and about kills himself to get inside. The driver is used to this as well as the staff that is surely waiting for them to arrive already so they can go on about their day. The manager greets them from the front passenger seat as he scolds a little about them being behind schedule but upon seeing Lilly appear, he takes it back,

“My, you’re cute as a button. I have a niece close to your age. What’s your name?” 

“Lilly,” she smiles as Mark helps her hop in and she slides into the middle. “Is she six too?” 

“She’s five.”

“We need to bring her every time so our manager won’t ever scold us again,” Bam whispers into Yugyeom’s ear.

Before Mark can help Lilly with her seatbelt, Jaebum goes to do the same and their hands brush. 

“Ah, sorry,” Jaebum apologizes.

“There Jaebum goes again being protective,” Youngjae voices from the front seat and catches the other’s attention.

“Hyung would do the same thing for Bam and I if we sat next to him. He even helped button Jinyoung’s shirt one time out of instinct when he noticed the second button from the top was undone,” Yugyeom adds.

“What is this, ‘talk about Jaebum hour’?” Jaebum groans as he wishes they’ll stop talking by now.

“Wait, did we mention the time when I had to sneeze really bad but it wouldn’t come out and Jaebum was so concerned that he stopped what he was doing to come check on me?” Jackson says from the backseat.

“Or the time--” Jinyoung starts but Jaebum interrupts, 

“I think he gets it!” 

“He sounds like a parent,” Lilly finalizes and the pack all grin as Jaebum sulks in his seat.

So much for trying to be sexy and badass to woo Mark off his feet.

Arriving at the company building, Mark can’t help but recall the memories he was able to have here back when he was a trainee. 

“It still looks the same,” Mark says in awe as Lilly looks up at the very tall building,

“It’s ginormous!” Lilly exaggerates like Jackson likes to do.

“I told you it was!” Jackson sticks his tongue out playfully and Lilly does it back.

“Mommy, are you going to show us where you and Gaga trained together?” 

Mark tilts his head to the side, “You mean the dance room? I don’t know honey, others could already be using that one.” 

Lilly pouts, “But I want to dance together with you again! But this time in the actual dance room!” 

“Oh? You’ve been dancing?” Yugyeom perks up and Lilly nods,

“Mommy has been learning all the moves to your guys’ songs cause he wanted to help contribute even from far away.” 

Mark can feel their eyes on him but he’s already trying to avoid the many questions and such as the others are already ready to voice as he picks Lilly up,

“You’re really like your Uncle and not able to keep secrets,” Mark sighs fondly as he enters the building first before the others.

“My bad,” Lilly says before pressing a kiss to Mark’s cheek.

“Wait! You can’t just walk off Yien!” Jackson says as he jogs to catch up as the others are doing, “You’ve really been doing that all these years?” 

Mark ends up coming to a stop as Jackson gently pulls on his side before turning to face him.

“After going back home and finding out from you that I was supposed to be in Got7, it both hurt and made me happy because I could’ve been with you and the others. I was really down at first because I felt like I failed you guys for dropping out like that but then you all still kept the name when you could’ve just went to being Got6 and I...I couldn’t just not do anything so I kept up with the training and learned the dance moves so I could still feel like a part of the group even though I wasn’t physically there.” 

Jackson’s expression ends up really raw and vulnerable, “This is also why you didn’t want to talk to the others? To see them?”

Mark’s expression made their hearts ache, “I didn’t deserve it and I...I was afraid of getting attached just to know we’d have to part after whatever short time I could spend together.” 

“Mark,” Jinyoung voices before coming forth to hug him which leads to all of the group coming together to do a group hug right smack in the middle of the entranceway of the building.

Many people have stopped to wonder what is going on, all the while the secretary is trying to steadily move them along as this is a precious moment dammit! The manager stood off to the side and let the moment last for a bit before interrupting softly,

“How bout we have Mark dance with us during practice today?” 

The others all grow excited,

“Yeah!” Bam exclaims.

“I wanna see his dance moves,” Yugyeom boasts.

“I’m sure he’ll fit right in,” Youngjae voices next.

“See? It’s settled, let’s go!” Jackson tries to pull Mark forward.

Mark still seems a little hesitant but looking at the others he can start to feel their excitement and happiness. Mark ends up looking toward Jaebum’s direction and finds him already grinning and giving him a small nod which has Mark beaming next.

“Dance dance!” Lilly cheers along with the others that they end up doing some silly moves as they make their way to the practice room.

But halfway to the dance room, they reach the many hallways and Mark recalls the exact hallway where he met Jaebum. It seems he wasn’t the only one as when Mark goes to glance at Jaebum, their eyes meet at the same time. With the others still being goofy and playing with Lilly, they don’t notice when Mark and Jaebum fall into step with one another behind them. 

“You still remember?” Jaebum has the courage to ask and Mark nods,

“How could I forget that day? Your first impression was very memorable,” Mark teases lightly toward the end.

Jaebum chuckles, “I was quite the teenager for sure.”

“You’re saying you’ve grown out of that? I don’t know. You’re still a very passionate person.”

“But I’m not as hot headed. I still feel bad about yelling at you back then and making you cry.”

“Seeing you crying right after showed me how sorry you were though.”

Mark smiles softly as he recalls it. That the whole misunderstanding happened due to the language barrier and for neither watching where they were going. Both had been tired from a long day and just wanted to go back to the dorms to rest when they had run into each other and from there it escalated. Both yelled as they thought the other was being mean and rude and Mark is a sensitive person so he ended up crying after everything bottled up and overflowed. By then, a passerby helped to diffuse the situation and translated and that’s when Jaebum ended up crying when he found out that Mark had actually apologized and asked if he was hurt. And Mark’s original impression of wow, what an asshole! Turned into awe, he’s actually a giant softie. Jaebum even took it one step further into not only apologizing but wanting to take Mark to get a treat to make up for it. Given, they both still had a language barrier, they got ice cream and helped the other learn some simple words while at a children’s playground late into the night. That night was a very special one that not many words needed to be said as their actions spoke clearly as well as the silence was comfortable between them. Mark had wished for that night to never end but unfortunately they had to go back to their own dorms and get up shortly after for more intense training.

“Did you even get any sleep that night? My dorm was on the opposite side from yours but yet you still insisted on walking me home,” Mark asks as he lightly bumps into Jaebum’s side.

Jaebum’s smile grows as his heart melts as Mark even remembered how the two of them remained close on the way home and Jaebum had been the one to start the playful bumping against each other.

“If we wouldn’t have gotten into so much trouble, I would’ve had you stay the night in my dorm room. And no, I didn’t get any sleep but that’s because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

God, what a gentleman and a flirt. Jaebum even throws in that signature smirk before gently bumping into his side. Mark bites his lip as he stifled a giggle while looking ahead at the others. Maybe it was the reminiscing that gave Mark courage but he doesn’t fight his instincts when their hands brush and he lets his fingers graze along Jaebum’s palm. The expression on Mark’s face is pure happiness as Jaebum answers back by sliding his fingers along Mark’s palm before the two end up intertwining their fingers together until they reach the door of the practice room.

The dance instructor and manager converse as they enter the room and with the dance instructor looking to Mark, he knows that they’re talking about him. Nervous, Mark hides a little behind Jaebum who puts a protective arm around his shoulders.

“Do you know the choreography for the song, ‘Not by the Moon’?” the dance instructor asks.

Mark nods and the instructor hmms, “But we’d still have to figure out where to put you during certain parts-”

“He can take some of my lines,” Jackson brings up, “He’s a very good rapper.”

“He’s been with the company long ago during trainee period and was going to be the third rapper of the group,” the manager explains.

“Ah, well then, let’s get to it shall we? I’m going to show you a few spots and then I want to see how well you fit into the group. It’ll be fun and will help the guys with their dance practice anyway.” The dance instructor claps to signal the start.

“Go Mommy!” Lilly cheers from the sidelines next to the manager as the dance is going to start now.

After giving a few pointers and where Mark is going to be among the group, Mark bounces on the balls of his feet in nerves. Throwing a smile at his daughter, the music soon starts and Mark goes professional with the beginning of the beat. Both the manager and the dance instructor are impressed with how attentive Mark is, especially with such a short instruction time on where to go throughout the song. You can tell right away that Mark has been keeping up with training as well as learning the moves down to a T as he doesn’t miss a step and his moves are smooth and swift. It’s also amazing how he has never danced with the entire group before and yet it's like he has been all these years. By the expressions on the group’s faces, you can tell how amazed and proud they are and when it comes to the part Jackson switched out so Mark could have it, they’re all pumped and hyping Mark up as he starts to rap. 

“Are you recording this?” the dance instructor whispers as he taps the manager’s shoulder who is indeed already recording this to send to the CEO. 

It’s soon getting to the end of the song that once they come to a stop and music begins to fade out, the guys can’t contain their emotions and let it out in loud cheers as they go straight to Mark. Jackson gets to Mark first as he jumps before wrapping his arms around him,

“You were so great!!!!!”

Yugyeom makes it next and hugs him from the back, “That was very good hyung!”

Bam hugs the side and is squished together with Youngjae as Jinyoung is on the other side and Jaebum hugs both Jinyoung and Jackson to get to Mark all the while Lilly is clapping away. The guys are all bouncing now as they’re shouting, ‘GOT7!’ over and over and Mark’s laughter ends up in happy tears before trying to hide his face but the others already know and continue to chant. 

Lilly ends up tugging on the manager’s side, “Excuse me, but I have a favor to ask.”

The manager leans down and Lilly starts to whisper into his ear that makes the manager smile in the end.

With the manager having left for a while, the dance instructor took over to get the guys going so that they’ll be ready for promotions and such that’ll be happening very soon. Mark watches from the sidelines now with Lilly as they’re snuggled close. 

“Mommy, did I stop you from obtaining your dream?”

Mark is brought out of watching the others to look down at his daughter. Instantly bringing her closer and into his lap, he starts to run fingers through her hair,

“No baby, why do you think that?”

“Because due to you having me, you had to drop out,” Lilly replies as she leans back against Mark’s chest.

“That’s not your fault at all and I’m very happy that I got to have you. Even if I had the chance to go back in time knowing I’d end up pregnant with you, I’d still choose you. I’d choose you over anything no matter what because I love you bunches,” Mark says and tickles her lightly to get her to smile and she does, “Besides, I just had to take a different path. It doesn’t mean I still couldn’t obtain my dream cause look at us now. Here we are back where I used to train and I got to dance with the group I would’ve debuted with. My dream was to be with Gaga and become an Idol and I got to do that today. I even get to experience it every day for a while now so I’m very happy. Especially cause I have you.” 

Mark leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead before they both nuzzle against each other,

“I love you,” Mark whispers into her ear and Lilly beams at that,

“I love you more.” 

Suddenly a noise is heard and the two look to find that Yugyeom and Bam collided and landed on the floor as the others have messed up too.

“What happened?” The dance instructor asks.

“They were being too cute!” Bam and Yugyeom exclaim at the same time as the others hold guilty expressions as they had been watching the scene too.

The dance instructor puts his hands onto his hips but he can’t be mad for he had been watching it too. “Alright, how bout a little break?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” The manager agrees as he enters at the same time with a box in his hand.

“Ooo, what’s that?” Youngjae wonders.

“It’s one of the boxes from the fan signing that Lilly asked for.”

“She did?” Jinyoung looks to Lilly who has gotten up to run over to get the box.

Jaebum takes it and sets it down for her to look into.

“Yes! Look!” 

Lilly pulls out a headband, “It’s a fox headband but there’s seven of them! We need to dance with them on!” 

“Lilly wanted to make it fun and record memories,” the manager announces.

“That sounds like an awesome idea!” Jinyoung agrees as Jackson is already taking a headband to put on for his niece. 

“Should we do, ‘Not by the Moon’ again?” Jackson suggests while getting into position.

“I’m down!” Bam states while grabbing his own headband.

“Ah, this will be so cute,” Yugyeom says in delight.

“Oh, so Yugyeom wants us all to be cute and dance huh?” Jinyoung teases.

Youngjae teases lightly as well, “I think he really wants to see Mark in a headband.”

“N-no!” Yugyeom is quick to deny even though he’s getting redder. 

“It could also be that he doesn’t think Jaebum will do it cause he thinks he isn’t cute,” Bam snorts.

Instantly Lilly looks to Jaebum,

“Put it on!” Lilly demands and Jaebum lifts an eyebrow,

“But that’ll make me cute. I’m not cute. I’m sexy,” he retorts back to her.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out and Jaebum knows he’s screwed.

Mark is standing there with those big bright blue eyes and adorable expression as he holds the fox headband in his hands,

“Won’t you wear it for me?” 

“Good luck Yien cause no one, not even us or Jinyoung can get Jaebum to do anything cute-” Jackson stops mid sentence as Jaebum takes the headband from Mark,

“Only if you wear it too,” Jaebum replies and Jackson’s mouth drops in shock.

“He-he,” Jackson is speechless as the others watch in amusement of Jaebum putting on the headband after Mark did it first. Lilly even claps in excitement,

“Cute!” 

“No, Sexy,” Jaebum argues with the little girl and Lilly giggles, “Mark is cute though.”

Mark blushes and playfully smacks Jaebum’s shoulder as he lets out his dinosaur laugh. And yes, Yugyeom wanted to see Mark in the cute headband but he also wanted to see Jaebum dance in it so with Youngjae’s help, the others are quick to put on the headbands.

“We must dance now! Yugyeom exclaims as Youngjae hands Lilly the phone and explains how to direct the camera.

“Ready?” Jackson joins in as Jaebum is shaking his head and trying to get out of it because he said he’d put it on but not dance in it too! But Jinyoung pulls him back in right as Bam says,

“Lets go!” and hits the button to start the music on his end.

Jaebum almost gets out of it if it wasn’t for Mark who is giggling and having a good time. Seeing Mark smiling and happy makes Jaebum want to do more so Mark will continue to smile and be happy. So what does Jaebum do? Be himself. Just like the others, he can be loud, weird and chaotic and though he likes to show off his sexy and chic side most of the time as an idol, he’s still a dorky softie as well. So after a few beats, he gets into the groove and follows in step as everyone is having a good time laughing and smiling as they dance with one another. They even take it further by trying to make the others laugh more by being silly or extra cute. It helps when Lilly is encouraging them from behind the camera. What none of them know is that Lilly at the start had almost dropped the phone when no one was looking but had caught it in time. But she had accidentally pushed some buttons so now she wasn’t just recording for memories. She was recording live on Vlive for the fans to see. And boy were the fans having the time of their lives. For none of them expected a Vlive they had all tuned in and were pleasantly surprised to see the pack start dancing all of a sudden and with the fox headbands on. And all of them noticed there were seven members instead of six and everyone was blowing up the comment section on who Mark was along with how cute them dancing in headbands were. It was toward the end when the manager realizes what was happening and makes a noise as he reaches for the phone. The others soon realize too as the manager is trying to turn the recording off and the fans can now see Lilly,

“Ah, she was accidentally recording live!” the managers states and Lilly even waves at the phone.

Fans are all gushing and thanking Lilly for the pure content as it had made their day. Meanwhile Jaebum is on the floor in embarrassment as Youngjae is on the floor laughing hysterically as Jinyoung and Jackson rushed over to take the phone from the manager,

“Oh man, well, hello guys! My lovely niece here decided to do a Vlive it seems,” Jackson starts off.

“How many are watching?” Bam asks.

“Just a million,” Jinyoung sasses and Yugyeom is now flushing away in embarrassment next to Jaebum. 

Mark’s giggles are heard off to the side while Jinyoung and Jackson share a look before making the move,

“I hope you guys enjoyed this performance and consider it a promotion of our song, ‘Not by the Moon’,” Jinyoung says before Jackson sweeps in,

“And as I can see by the many comments blowing up that you guys are asking about the seventh person well, ladies and gents I would like to introduce you guys to my brother, Mark. Mark say hello to the lovely birdies,” Jackson says and instantly puts the camera toward him.

Mark was busy playing with Lilly when Jackson does this and Mark is caught off guard. The two are encouraging behind the camera but Mark goes shy and tries to hide his face into his daughter’s hair.

“No, Mommy, you have to say hi to them not to me,” Lilly giggles.

Arms come to wrap around him and Mark finds himself being moved as someone sits behind him,

“Mark’s very shy so you guys need to give him lots of love!”

It’s Jaebum and he’s still wearing the fox headband, “In fact you must thank him for he’s the reason I’m wearing this.”

Jaebum is taking the pressure off of Mark and helping him relax and it makes Mark’s heart melt at how sweet he can be. 

“He’s also the seventh member of Got7 that never got to debut with us physically!” Youngjae’s face pops onto the screen.

“SURPRISE!” Bam and Yugyeom exclaim in the background.

“So now that the cat’s out of the bag or should I say fox-” Youngjae starts as he wiggles the fox headband before he’s being shoved playfully by Jinyoung, “Look forward to seeing more of Mark and Lilly in our videos and such. Bye!”

The camera soon moves to each member except Jaebum as they all say bye when Jackson says,

“Yien tell them bye!”

The camera finally pans onto Jaebum and Mark where you find Mark hiding his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck as Jaebum holds him protectively,

“Gaga!” Mark begs but Jackson doesn’t give up as he comes closer. 

Jaebum’s expression is pure happiness as he keeps Mark close even when Jackson squats down to get a side view,

“Please?! They want to see you!” 

“No they don’t, don’t lie.” 

“I’m not! Look!”

“That’s just a plan to get me to look!” 

Jaebum is fully amused by how adorable Mark is being right now as well as the rest of them.

“He’s not lying Mommy. I see your name many times,” Lilly points to the screen as she looks over Jackson’s shoulder.

Mark finally lifts his head slowly with a shocked look on his face, “Really?”

Jaebum uses this chance to start to tickle Mark and Mark squeals as he squirms to get out of his hold but Jaebum won’t let him go.

“Bummie no! It’s not fair!” 

Jackson keeps the camera on them and Mark giggles are contagious as you can hear the others in the background until Mark gives up,

“Ok, ok, I’ll say bye to the lovely birdies!”

Jaebum stops though he still keeps Mark close and starts rubbing soothing patterns against his sides. The camera is pointing downward now and over Jaebum’s head so you get a perfect view of Mark recovering from the tickling. Mark looks so sweet and precious right now as he smiles up into the camera shyly, 

“Bye iGot7.”

Mark bites his lip shyly and Jackson gushes and acts dramatically how Mark is just too cute,

“Argh! It’s too much! I can’t handle it! My heart is going to explode!” 

Jinyoung takes the phone from Jackson and waves before finally ending the Vlive. 

It’s not even a few minutes later when their video trends worldwide with millions of views. Instead of being scolded by Jinyoung’s grandfather, he sends them a thumbs up emoji and to keep up the good work. And Mark’s first day with them just goes to show how chaotic and lively the rest of the days are to come…


	4. Chapter 4

Mark was not expecting things to blow up like they did. It was literally twenty four hours later and Mark became famous! He’s not even officially contracted with JYP either. He just hangs out on the side lines and helps here and there but it’s not like he’s out on the stages or in interviews. Sure, the members will do videos or Mark will appear in the Vlives or behind the scene videos but fans adore and treat him like the official seventh member of the group. And it made Mark so happy. They love Lilly too. Asking if they can send her gifts or if they’ll do a mommy daughter Vlive one day. It honestly felt more like Mark had just simply taken a break to have Lilly before jumping back into things and Mark can’t express how good it feels. He had been worried that the company would be against having a dropped out trainee and for him bringing his daughter with him. And then with the other trainees that had become Idols or actors and such that would run into Mark and hate on him, but instead they welcomed him with open arms and were glad to see him again. It felt unreal. 

But you guys must be wondering, ‘What is Mark doing right now?’ Well, you might never guess but he’s currently being his cute and adorable self…

“Bummie,” Mark whines as he lightly scratches on the bathroom door.

It’s been a long day as the pack has been getting ready for promotions which will start very soon. They’ve already shot the music video for NBTM before the release of their album and tomorrow is when they’ll be doing another photoshoot before they get ready to record their performances at the music shows a week later. Normally the dance practice video wouldn’t even have come out until way later but hey, they’re Got7 and spoiler kings. Besides, it made the hype of this comeback huge and JYP is very happy with how things are going. 

And it’s way late into the night now, like four in the morning and they have to be up by seven so Mark is extremely tired and what does he want to do? Snuggle with his favorite alpha. 

“Bummie,” Mark whines again, “Hurry up please.” 

Mark can hear a faint chuckle from the other side of the door before it opens to reveal Jaebum. Mark doesn’t wait another second and clings right away. His arms wrap around Jaebum’s back before he buries his face into those pecs.

“Are you a cat?” Jaebum asks in amusement.

Mark’s even purring right now that just keeps adding to his cuteness.

“No but I wouldn’t mind being one if I got to curl up on these glorious pecs,” Mark lets out as he nuzzles against the said pecs.

Jaebum wraps an arm around Mark’s waist to hold him close as he smiles down fondly at him,

“You get really honest when you’re tired, I see.”

Mark hmms as he tries to stay awake,

“Gaga is the same way. He’ll tell me all his secrets. Found out he stole my candy one time when he blamed it on the dog.”

Jaebum snorts as he starts to lead Mark back toward their shared bed. Jaebum half expects to find Lilly on it already but the bed is empty at the moment. They did have a long day and Lilly didn’t fall asleep till late so she might still be in her bed for once by the time their alarm goes off in a couple of hours. Making sure his alarm is set, he sets his phone back down onto the night stand before helping Mark into bed. Just like every other night, Mark clings and their limbs become tangled up as Mark demands snuggles. Both lying on their sides, Mark smiles against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum can see it perfectly after he starts running fingers through Mark’s hair and Mark leans into the touch by lifting his head up to rest more onto Jaebum’s shoulder. 

It’s quiet as everyone else is probably long since in bed or about to clonk out. They probably would’ve been in bed sooner but Jaebum was a gentleman and let Mark take a shower first. Really, Mark should’ve been asleep before Jaebum got done with his shower but Mark refused until he could snuggle with Jaebum. 

“You’re humming again,” Mark says sleepily as his eyes open and those blue eyes stare up into his.

Jaebum stops in mid hum as he wasn’t aware and Mark pouts,

“No, I like it. Keep doing it.” 

Jaebum can’t help but chuckle. Just being around Mark lately has Jaebum so happy that he can’t stop laughing or grinning like a fool all the time. 

“What?” Mark asks when Jaebum just continues to stare at him with this look in his eyes.

“I was thinking back and wondering if it would’ve gone like this if I had been able to take you back to my dorm. Would you have let me hold you like this?” 

Mark goes quiet for a bit as he continues to look at Jaebum. Searching for something…

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to answer,” Jaebum eases as he removes his hand from Mark’s hair to lightly caress Mark’s face.

“No I…” Mark gets shy and vulnerable. “I’m just thinking that I’m dreaming again and it’s going to hurt when I wake up just to realize it was another dream.” 

Jaebum’s expression goes super soft and passionate as he continues stroking Mark’s face,

“I think I’m the one that’s dreaming now. Having you like this. Being able to see you again after so long...I should’ve broken the rules and chanced us both getting kicked out of JYP just so I could’ve spent more time with you. Maybe then I could’ve convinced you to stay.” 

“But I got pregnant-”

“That didn’t matter. I would’ve done everything I could have to help you or do you think that night was supposed to be a one night stand?”

Mark’s expression tells Jaebum everything and it pains him. He should’ve said something. Somehow got it to where Mark understood him if he couldn’t through language. He would’ve done it another way.

“I know I flirt and tease when I’m up on stage at times but baby, I don’t mess around when it comes to relationships. That night, I wanted more than just some fling or one time with you.”

Mark looks ready to cry due to all his emotions rushing to the surface. Why does this have to be a dream? Why can’t this be real? Why did he have to keep torturing himself like this? Mark has to look away. Closing his eyes, Mark tries to make his heart stop reacting. To his body aching and his soul reaching out. But it's so hard to ignore Jaebum’s steady heartbeat. To his scent that can rile him up or calm him. Or his warmth and aura that makes him feel so warm and safe. It doesn’t help that Jaebum is back to running fingers through his hair while his free hand is resting posessively on his side. This is the man that he wants. The alpha that he’s always dreamed about since he learned what love could be. And it hurts dammit. It hurts from how badly he wants to be with him. 

Jaebum starts back up with humming and it’s luring Mark to sleep even though he tries to fight it. But he’s already dreaming and he doesn’t want to go to ‘sleep’. And since he’s dreaming, it’ll be ok to tell this Jaebum right? He can tell him all his deepest secrets.

“I would’ve,” Mark starts and Jaebum stops humming so he can hear Mark whispering to him, “I would’ve let you hold me that night and every night after…” Mark finishes before finally drifting off to sleep and leaving a shocked Jaebum to lie awake all night with a heart that beat so strongly for him…

The alarm is about to go off but Jaebum is quick to turn it off so it doesn’t wake him. He got maybe five minutes. Was it even five minutes of sleep? He isn’t sure but it doesn’t matter because he keeps replaying last night over and over. Mark had felt the same. Back then, Mark didn’t one a one night stand or some fling. Back then, he wanted the same thing Jaebum had wanted but thought Jaebum wouldn’t want him anymore because of getting pregnant. God, if only he had known. He would’ve done everything to get Mark to stay. Would’ve helped to raise Lilly too as he knows after talking with Jackson that Mark had left Lilly’s father shortly after giving birth to Lilly. Jaebum wishes he could’ve been there when Mark needed him. Could’ve loved him during all that time but now here Mark was and Jaebum...he wasn’t going to hold back. If Mark had felt and wanted the same thing back then, why not now? Jaebum can show Mark. Can prove to him that he can be the alpha for him. To reunite that fire from all those years ago and make it grow even stronger now. He’ll make it to where Mark won’t think he’s dreaming anymore and turn it into a reality. Leaning down, Jaebum doesn’t hold back as he presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead,

“I love you, Mark. From the moment I met you up till now. You were the best I ever had and I want you for now and my whole life...and I hope you hear me baby for I’m here. ” 

He sings it softly with such a passionate serenade and fond expression while he watches Mark sleep away. He’s so focused on Mark that he doesn’t notice Lilly standing at the bedroom door and having heard what he just said…

“Mommy, can I ask you something?” 

Mark lets out a noise as he holds Lilly’s hair tie in his mouth while he’s fixing her hair. Lilly stands on a small stool in front of the bathroom mirror. Her eyes are on her Mother as she looks at him through the mirror,

“You told me one time that people make music to express feelings. But can they make a song about a person?” 

Mark’s got Lilly’s hair at a point where he can grab the hair tie and wrap her hair up before moving onto the bow,

“Of course. A lot of love songs are of someone thinking of a special someone whether it be a current lover. A past lover or someone they love but can’t have. Why?”

Lilly fiddles with the items on the counter,

“When you heard the song, ‘Love you better’ what did you feel?” 

“What did I feel?”

Lilly nods gently so she doesn’t mess up Mark.

“I felt…” Mark stills for a moment as he thinks back to first listening to the album. 

To be honest, he felt all sorts of emotions. From wanting to groove to the beat to giddiness at how good they can sing and rap. But he also felt longing and his heart reacting to those lyrics. Of how he couldn’t help but think about a lot of them being directed at him which is what every fan does. But with ‘Love you Better’ Mark went right back to that night. That special night between him and Jaebum.

“I felt passion and desire and was taken back to a love I cherish to this day.”

Mark finishes doing her hair and turns around to face him,

“Who was it?”

Mark hesitates to answer but Lilly continues, “It’s the one who took you to the playground right? My favorite bedtime story?”

Lilly wraps her arms around Mark’s waist, “Right? Right?”

Mark smiles and hugs her back, “Yes. It was him.” 

Lilly calms a bit before asking, “How come you never told me his name?”

“Because it’s a secret only for my heart to keep. A secret that only both of us know that makes it that more special.”

A smile forms on her face, “Did you love him more than the one that helped you have me?” 

Lilly knows what a father is but she never once called her father by that name and hasn’t said the word to anyone. For she knows how powerful words can be and she feels like that man will never be her father even if he helped bring her into this world. 

Mark’s expression saddens a bit, “I still do. I’m afraid he still has my heart.”

“So that’s why you haven’t dated anyone?” 

Mark makes a face now, “My, you’re full of questions today about my love life. Did someone put you up to this?”

Lilly giggles, “No. I was just curious.” 

Mark chuckles back and tickles her a bit before helping her down from the stool,

“Well I need your curious butt to get moving or we’ll be late.”

“Yes sir!” Lilly saultes before taking off from the bathroom.

Mark shakes his head fondly as he can’t help but wonder what brought that on for Lilly to ask all those questions. A loud gasp from down the hall and a, ‘Oh shit! We’re gonna be late again!’ had Mark moving quickly himself to finish getting ready.

Jaebum is flirting with him. I repeat, Jaebum is flirting with him! Don’t tell him that he’s dreaming again because Jaebum’s currently throwing him that sexy smirk while he’s all styled up and posing for his solo shoot before the group shoot that’ll happen soon. Jaebum knows he looks good and the way those eyes are both passionate and playful right now is dangerous. Calm down my beating heart!

But two can play this game! Mark throws him a wink back and Jaebum is shocked at first before he goes all eye smile and laughs. The staff calls out for a small break as they get the props and such situated and Jaebum takes that chance to go over to them. 

“Jb!” Lilly jumps up to greet him.

Mark watches fondly as Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to high five her as she says, “You’re doing a great job!”

“Only thanks to you guys,” he replies and Lilly beams at that.

“But all we did was cheer.”

“It gave me lots of courage and support that I needed. One thrives better with love and affection.” 

He squats down to get onto her level as he starts to go playful, “And if I remember correctly you promised me a kiss if I did a good job.” 

Lilly gasps, “How could I forget?!” 

Her small hands grasp Jaebum’s face. Mark can’t help but laugh out loud as Lilly ends up squeezing his cheeks together in her excitement before she places a kiss on his left cheek. Jaebum goes all eye smile before catching Lilly off guard by grabbing her gently. Lilly goes into a fit of laughter as Jaebum is super playful before giving her a kiss on the cheek too and Mark’s heart is melting at the sight. 

“What are they doing now?” Lilly asks as she sees the staff moving about.

“They’re setting up for a different scenery,” Mark explains.

“Then shouldn’t Jb put on another outfit?” Lilly asks away.

“Not necessarily,” Mark tilts his head to the side fondly while answering his daughter’s questions.

“But, there needs to be sparkles or something bright! His clothes are bland!” 

Jaebum looks down at his simple attire,

“But the theme is like Romeo. Prince like even.”

“Well Romeo needs sparkles,” Lilly insists and the two can’t help but chuckle at her cuteness.

“Sparkles huh. I’ll see what I can do,” Jaebum says and Lilly beams.

“You know you don’t have to do that,” Mark adds gently so Jaebum won’t feel pressured into doing everything a six year old says.

“But Lilly is a huge fan of ours and she knows best what our lovely birdies want.”

“Yeah! They want sparkles!” 

“Come, help me find the right sparkles then. I’m sure our makeup artists will have something for us,” Jaebum says while reaching his hand out for Lilly to take.

She clings instantly and starts skipping and Mark can’t handle how right it feels but Mark is quick to break the thought of, ‘If only Jaebum had been Lilly’s father’ and goes to follow them. He doesn’t make it far for soon a hand stops him and he finds Bam there with a big grin on his face...

“We got sparkles for days!” Lilly exclaims as they’re heading back with handfuls of sparkles that they can put on their faces.

“Are you going to help put them on all the members?” Jaebum is curious to know.

“Yes! Even Mommy. Mommy will be the prettiest for sure.”

Jaebum is about to agree when he enters the room and spots the others surrounding something. The next moment, Yugyeom and Youngjae part as the others step back some and Jaebum is stopped dead in his tracks at the breathtaking sight.

“He’s beautiful,” Jaebum lets out as Mark is dressed in similar attire as the pack and is a prince down to a T. 

His blue eyes pop and his hair is even styled a bit with makeup put on that highlights his features even more. Lilly gasps in shock before squealing in delight and running over to Mark,

“Mommy! You’re so pretty!” 

Mark flushes under all the attention and Bam stands off to the side all proud of his work.

“I told you he was perfect for this.”

“I helped too,” Youngjae states as he did help with fixing Mark’s hair as Bam dressed him and worked on his makeup. 

“Mark, you have to do the photoshoot with us!” Jinyoung demands.

“W-what? Oh no. I don’t want to take up their time or get in the way-”

“Nonsense, Yien! They’ve been asking if you wanted to join in,” Jackson cuts Mark off before he can back out.

“Please hyung,” Yugyeom begs while Youngjae doesn’t wait for a response and starts to move him toward the props and scenery.

“Wait, wait, we have to put sparkles on!” Lilly insists and the others stop and take notice of the many sparkles Lilly has in her hands.

“Oh! Great idea!” Bam exclaims as he helps to take some of the sparkles.

“How should we design them?” Jinyoung asks before Jaebum can function properly again and makes his way over to the others.

“Should let Lilly do them. She did mine.”

The guys look up and see what he was talking about.

“Ah! It looks good!” Youngjae boasts. 

“Me next!” Yugyeom declares as him and Jackson fight over Lilly doing theirs next.

“Mommy is next!” Lilly says and it’s final. 

Lining up, one of the makeup artists comes over and helps Lilly put on the sparkles on each of the members. Mark can’t help his heart swelling again at how the pack all interact with her so naturally and lovingly. In such a short time all of them have become close like they’ve spent the whole trainee period through debut together and all the way up to this moment. It was a very warm feeling that Mark hopes will remain for a very long time. 

Everyone went through the solo shoots and loved the added effect of the sparkles. And now as the others got ready for the group shoot, the photographer wanted to take pictures of Mark. 

“You got this Mom!” Lilly shouts as she stands near the photographer.

Mark’s smile is bright while looking at Lilly and the photographer doesn’t hesitate to start snapping away. 

“Oh, you were made for this,” the photographer encourages as Mark is just moving naturally about.

He gets shy at the start but the photographer is eating it up before directing Mark on what to do. He lays down at one point and the photographer gets closer. Mark is very expressive more in his actions than words and the photographer loved that. Just looking in his eyes, you can tell that he’s nervous, shy, excited, happy and curious. When they get to the part where he plays around with the veil, Mark’s eyes hold a heated gaze all of a sudden as he looks towards the camera. The photographer doesn’t know that Jaebum is standing directly behind. The way Mark’s eyes show such fiery passion and his aura about him becomes sexy; Mark looks breathtaking. 

“Yes! Just like that! Perfect!”

Mark isn’t hearing the photographer though as he’s fully attentive to Jaebum. When the photographer lets him know this is the last photo, Mark can’t help but wink with a full smirk at beating Jaebum with his own game. 

And Jaebum couldn’t be happier with losing. Seeing such a playful and sexy side of Mark was well worth it and Jaebum isn’t going to recover from this and he doesn’t want to. Maybe it’s the heat of the moment. Maybe it's because they haven’t looked away once yet. Or the strong pull between them. But nothing is stopping Jaebum as they move toward the other. They’re in their own little world as the photographer and staff move on to get the next set put up.

Jaebum takes the veil from Mark’s hands before gently wrapping it around Mark’s waist to pull him in closer. Mark giggles which is the effect that Jaebum wanted before Jaebum leans down to whisper into his ear,

“You make it hard not to think about that night at the playground.”

Mark shivers at how deep Jaebum’s voice got and with Jaebum talking about that night, Mark too is now being brought back to it.

“You’re so adorable without even trying and then the moment your eyes locked with mine after I swiped some of the ice cream off the corner of your lips…”

Mark bites back the noise that wants to escape. Mark remembers that moment perfectly. How close they were in the giant igloo like playground structure as the two were just eating ice cream, but then Jaebum had to go and be a gentleman and clean some ice cream off his mouth with a swipe of his thumb. It was right then and there that Mark reacted so strongly, their eyes locking and neither could hold back the undeniable attraction before they were leaning in and kissing like the two teenagers they were. And they both know how quickly it escalated there as hands started grabbing and clothes came off.

“You were giving me that look again, baby. Can’t tease me like that. It’ll make me think things. Make me lose control. Or would you like that? Want me to take you right now?”

“Alpha…” Mark lets out.

Jaebum’s hands are resting low on Mark’s hips and Mark’s body is heating up as he clings to Jaebum’s front. Is he dreaming again? God, he’s dreaming again isn’t he? Please don’t be a dream. Please don’t be a-

“And done!” 

Mark snaps out of his day dream as he hears the photographer ends his little photoshoot and he finds that Jaebum was never behind the photographer and that in fact, he had been day dreaming that whole moment onward. 

“You did so good, Mark! The way you showed off your sexy side was beyond impressive that even my heart was beating so fast!” 

The photographer moves closer as he says this but Mark is still trying to recover from his day dream to notice that the photographer was going to touch him. Suddenly, Mark finds himself being pulled back against a solid chest and a voice speaks,

“Jinyoung said he had a question about one of the poses he should do.”

It was Jaebum and his voice was strained a bit as he was holding back his jealousy. Neither picked up on it thankfully but Mark felt the possessive hold around his waist still as Jaebum kept him close. The photographer thanked him before going in the direction Jaebum points to. Jinyoung actually doesn’t have a question at all but Jaebum knows Jinyoung will go along with it and find out why later. For now, Jaebum has to lean down and calm himself with Mark’s scent so he doesn’t try and tear apart that photographer. Just thinking about how that male was looking. Reacting to Mark as he took photo after photo. And then with the photographer going to touch Mark while flirting--

“Bummie?” Mark asks out of concern when he hears Jaebum’s low growl and how his face is buried at the back of his neck. 

“I just...I need a moment,” Jaebum gets out and Mark lets him.

In fact, he makes it easier by tilting his neck and helping to guide Jaebum to his pulse point where his scent is the strongest. Jaebum lets out a noise as he visibly relaxes and nuzzles gently against the collar separating anyone from claiming Mark. 

“You good?” Mark asks after a moment or two.

Jaebum nods, “Yeah. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s an alpha thing right? Gaga gets like that all the time. You should’ve seen him in school once puberty hit and I had my first heat. He refused to let any of the alphas get near me that he didn’t know.” 

They haven’t moved yet and neither want to. Mark watches Lilly playing with the others as the set is getting finishing touches. He’s trying not to think back to his day dream and how dangerous this is right now. His emotions are too strong that he can’t hold them back now. Being around Jaebum twenty four seven is driving him crazy that he knows he’s gonna break soon. How was he supposed to handle all their performances and such and it’s only been less than a month since being with them? 

“Can I scent mark you?”

Mark is taken from his thoughts as Jaebum’s voice rings in his ear. Did he hear that right? Jaebum wants to scent mark him? But that’s such an intimate thing. It’s like a claim. A marking. Mark’s heart beats faster at the thought. Of belonging to Jaebum. Of being his omega. He recalls asking Jinyoung if Jaebum was dating anyone and when he found out he’s been single for a long time on top of that…

No, he needs to resist. But god, Jaebum is turning him into a teenager all over again. Where he can’t resist his instincts and reacts instantly.

“Please,” Mark begs, his voice breathless as he tilts his head to give Jaebum more room.

This was bad. Oh so bad. But it feels so good. So damn good. So right. Mark bites back a low moan as pleasure jolts down his spine as Jaebum presses more firmly against the collar. His body trembles, his legs turning into jelly but Jaebum holds him steady. When he feels a light kiss, he can’t help but call out his name. His body is growing warm fast and his panting as he’s surely blushing as well. All thought are of Jaebum and none of where they are and how anyone could easily see them. It just makes it more exciting. How Jaebum wants everyone to know. To see. And then Jaebum tilts his head and makes sure to rub their necks together so Mark will definitely smell like him. 

That’s it. 

Jaebum stops and pulls back some, though he continues to rub soothing circles along Mark’s hips but Mark’s not having that. Oh no. You can’t just rile him up like that! Mark doesn’t even look to see if it’s time for Jaebum to join the photoshoot. He just grabs Jaebum’s hand and pulls him behind the one screen until no one else can see them. And what does Mark do? He kisses him. Just like how the urge was so strong all those years ago, it’s way stronger now. The moment their lips touch, both gasp before hands are grabbing the other to hold them there as they kiss with more fervor. This was bound to happen. Where one of them cracked and couldn’t take it anymore but Jaebum wanted that. He couldn’t help it. He was literally seconds from cracking first and as he pushes Mark up against the crates and deepens the kiss, it shows just how riled up he was as well. And Jaebum tried to hold back his jealousy. His possessiveness but he couldn’t. And when Mark gave him permission to scent mark him, he didn’t hold back. And he doesn’t want Mark to hold back either. Their feelings never went away and they’ve only gotten stronger.

Both pant as they’re forced to pull back for air but remain close as they don’t want to part yet. Opening their eyes, they both look at one another and it’s like they’re back at the playground and Mark lets out a shaky breath.

“Bummie.”

He’s afraid he’s dreaming. He’s finally snapped and gone crazy but Jaebum eases his anxiety by cupping his face,

“You’re not dreaming. I’m here.”

Those wild eyes hold such passion and desire as he stares longingly into Mark’s eyes. He can hear the others and the staff. He isn’t dreaming. This is real. With that realization, tears form in Mark’s eyes before he’s pulling Jaebum into another kiss,

“Kiss me.” 

And he does. One turns into two and two into three. But by the fourth kiss, they hear a loud bang that causes them to jerk apart. Both turn to look just to find that in their haste of a passionate kiss, they shoved the crates too far into the screen and the screen fell over and now revealed them to everyone. Mark goes beet red before trying to hide against Jaebum’s chest but it’s too late. They all knew what was going down.

“Oh my god! I knew it!” Youngjae shouts.

“Yien!” Jackson exclaims in shock.

Jinyoung is smirking with his arms crossed over his chest and Yugyeom is forking money over to Bam.

“I told you it was gonna happen!” Bam snickers.

And then Lilly gasps, “Mommy! This is the man! Your mate that you told me about during bedtime! Wow. He really is your Romeo and prince!” 

Mark just buries his face further as he tries to ignore the world right now. And if he happens to die from embarrassment, at least he’ll die between these glorious pecs.


	5. Chapter 5

“So tell me, you’ve two have been together since Mark came to Korea right? Cause there was something up with you two for sure,” Bam points between the two.

Mark is currently not in the room anymore as Lilly suddenly had to go to the bathroom. Jaebum would’ve happily followed but the photo shoot had to continue. He was once smug at being caught because it meant everyone here knew that Mark was off limits and he hoped the photographer was paying attention. Now he’s sulking because he didn’t want to leave Mark’s side but work needs to be done and he knows Mark will be back shortly. 

“It’s only been five minutes,” Jinyoung teases lightly before Bam demands an answer to his earlier statement,

“Hello?!”

Jaebum moves into a new position with the others and the camera flashes before they’re moving again and he can see Bam boring holes into him,

“If you must know it was only a few minutes ago that we were kissing.”

“You owe me my money back!” Yugyeom declares before going professional for the next shot.

The flashes come and then Yugyeom is gesturing for his money before striking the next pose.

“How though?! The attraction was obvious from miles away! You two slept in the same bed for days before this!” 

“Hey now! Not everyone is like you,” Jackson states before fixing his face for the next shot and then going back to glaring at Bam, “My Yien is a pure soul.” 

“Something tells me he can be very naughty though,” Youngjae states and Jackson is in mid gasp on the next shot.

“Babe, those two bonded back in trainee days and I’m talking about ‘bonded’ in a very intimate way and no one can tell me otherwise,” Jinyoung voices as he rubs Jackson’s shoulders.

“Yien would’ve told me if they had sex!”

“Like he told you that he met Jaebum?” Youngjae throws back.

Jackson can’t even argue against that.

“Guys, our relationship isn’t up for everyone to put their two cents in alright. We have a special bond that we kept a secret that only we knew. We’re not like Yugbam and have to tell everyone how the sex went last night,” Jaebum states.

“Well you should because I want to know every detail,” Bam starts.

“Bammie,” Yugyeom warns but Bam is already going,

“Like what day? What time? Where did it happen? Condom? No Condom? Did you cum inside hi-”

Jackson is making loud noises as he doesn’t want to picture his precious brother in such an intimate position before Yugyeom slaps a hand over Bam’s mouth. Luckily Jackson was loud enough that only the members could hear Bam and none of the staff.

“Behave. We’re doing a photo shoot,” Jinyoung warns and Bam is quick to get back in line.

Jaebum silently thanks him but he can tell from the look Jinyoung gives him that they’re gonna discuss this further when it’s a better time.

Mark on the other hand is still in the bathroom. Lilly really wasn’t lying that she had to go. The fact that she got so excited made her realize she really had to go but that was a few minutes ago and she’s now standing by the counter as Mark is trying to collect himself.

“I kissed him. We kissed. It’s real. I’m awake. Everyone knows. Oh my god, it was real!” 

“Mommy are you ok?” Lilly asks and Mark removes his hands from his face.

“Yes...no...yes...maybe?” He’s indecisive at this moment.

Having it sink in now that it was real made him feel all sorts of emotions that ranged from excited to happy to now scared. The others and everyone knew, even his daughter! But like, they didn’t really discuss their relationship or what this means before kissing. What did the others truly think? Are the staff going to be against this? What if JYP finds out? I mean his grandson is in the group so I’m sure Jinyoung would put up a huge fight if JYP was against it but still, Mark isn’t even officially in the group! 

“Ok, Mommy, listen,” Lilly says calmly as she takes his hands into hers and gets his attention. She helps Mark squat down to her level,

“Are you listening?” 

“Yes,” Mark answers and Lilly gives him a little smile.

“Good. Now tell me. Did you want to kiss him?”

“Yes.” 

“Does he make you happy?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to be with him?” 

“Yes.”

Mark answered all the questions without hesitating.

“Then I’m happy and I think you should go for it.”

Mark can not believe his six year old just said this to him. His heart swells and he’s about to cry because his daughter is so sweet.

“But you know you have a say so. It’s you first before anything else.”

Lilly squeezes his hands, 

“I trust you Mommy and I want you to be happy. Besides, I know you both like each other.”

“What gave that away?” 

Lilly giggles, “Because Gaga gets this look when he just thinks about Jinyoungie and you two were doing that same look toward each other since we came to Korea.”

Mark had no idea. Was he really? Did Jaebum know that? Shit. He was letting his feelings show too much.

“You sure this doesn’t upset you?” Mark asks as he wants to make doubly sure she’s ok with this.

“That you like him? No. Though, not gonna lie, at first I wasn’t sure he’d be good for you but he’s a big softie like Gaga and strong too! I like him. And he makes you smile and laugh which is a plus.” 

Mark pulls Lilly into his arms,

“Thank you sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome. Now go get your man! And if anyone is against it, I’ll beat them up!”

Mark laughs as Lilly has been spending too much time around the pack already. With Lilly’s encouragement, Mark was ready to take on the world. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. I have to give him my speech because if he hurts you-”

Lilly keeps going as she is in full alpha protective mode. Mark just smiles before leaning up to kiss her forehead and then standing up,

“Got it. In fact, Gaga is probably saying the exact same thing to Jaebum as we speak.”

Oh, he was. Now that the shock has worn off and the photo shoot was wrapping up, Jackson had plenty of time to think about if Jaebum and Mark started dating. So as soon as the photographer said they were done and they all bowed in thanks to everyone, Jackson rounded on Jaebum without another moment of hesitation. And he’s been going on for a few minutes now,

“I’m serious Jaebum, just one fuck up and I swear-”

Jinyoung stands off to the side. He’s close but not too close as he lets his mate do his thing. He knows how protective Jackson is over Mark as he’s been on the receiving end like Jaebum is now and he’s fully onboard with making sure Jaebum understands not to harm their Mark. Jaebum is listening intently to every word and waits until Jackson finally runs out of breath before speaking,

“I really thank you for not being afraid of going against your leader and telling me everything you had to say. I also want to reassure you that you have nothing to worry about for I’ve wanted this for a very long time and now that I have a chance, I don’t want to screw it up. I’m serious about Mark and have been since our trainee days and I want to prove that to him as well as prove that I can be the alpha for him.”

Jaebum says it with such confidence and determination as he looks Jackson right in the eyes. Those wild eyes are passionate with his strong aura of declaration…

And Mark just witnessed and heard all of this as he had walked in right as Jackson had stopped talking and Jaebum went to answer. 

“Oh that’s so unfair,” Mark lets out and the others notice him coming closer.

You can tell Mark is clearly affected by Jaebum’s words by the expression on his face,

“You can’t just go and say all that while looking like that.” 

Jaebum is already meeting him half way and soon they were standing before the other,

“And why is that?” Jaebum asks curiously.

Mark bites his bottom lip, his eyes looking from Jaebum down to his lips and back up to those wild eyes,

“Because now I want more kisses.”

Jaebum chuckles and Mark is matching his smile with one of his own before Jaebum is cupping Mark’s face and kissing him softly.

“Right in front of me-” Jackson is cut off as both Lilly and Bam shush him.

Jinyoung laughs in the background as Youngjae takes pictures and Yugyeom is blushing.

The two pull back after a few with Jaebum giving one last one on the tip of Mark’s nose,

“Just kisses?” 

Mark holds onto the front of Jaebum’s clothing; fiddling with the material as he looks up into Jaebum’s eyes dreamily and lovingly,

“No. Your romantic sappiness made my heart flutter because if I’m hearing you right, then that means we’re boyfriends.” 

Jaebum nods with a big grin, “Yeah-” 

Jaebum then trails off before his eyes go wide in shock, “Wait! No! You came in while I was saying that but you weren't supposed to know yet! I had the perfect date set up and everything and then I was going to ask to be your alpha!” 

Jaebum starts to whine and pout because he wanted it to be perfect for Mark because he’s perfect and deserves the world! 

“I didn’t get to woo you yet!" 

The others watch fondly as Mark giggles,

“You wooed me with your words just now though.”

“No, it’s not enough. You’re my omega and you deserve the best!”

Mark can’t take much more of his heart swelling with emotion. The simple fact of Jaebum just calling him his omega had him on cloud nine and he didn’t need anything more but Jaebum insisted. Taking Mark’s hand in his, he starts to run toward the entrance,

“Come, I have something to show you. Lilly you too.”

Lilly perks up and starts to follow when Youngjae voices,

“You need to change first bro!”

Looking down, Jaebum realizes he’s still in his photo shoot attire.

“Ah! It’ll only take a second. Don’t go anywhere!” Jaebum is already out the door to head to the dressing room as the others laugh at his dorkiness.

“Hyung! Mark hyung is in photo shoot attire too though!” Yugyeom calls out but Jaebum is probably halfway to the dressing room by now.

“He’s a great leader but he sure makes a fool out of himself when he’s in love,” Jinyoung teases fondly.

“Well, let’s take this chance to change you into something smoking hot!” Bam exclaims as he’s quick to take Mark’s hand in his.

“Oh! Let me help!” Youngjae joins in.

“Me too! Me too!” Lilly jumps up and down.

Jackson stands there in pout as Jinyoung watches the others take Mark away for a few minutes before he turns his attention to his mate,

“Do you want to bet who bottoms tonight on if Jaebum will remember to take the sparkles off his face or not?”

Instantly Jackson perks up and sees Jinyoung giving him that look,

“You’re confident in him making an even bigger fool of himself or you just can’t get enough of Jackson Wang?” 

Jinyoung laughs before shoving Jackson playfully but ends up laughing more as Jackson pulls him in by his waist,

“You can tell me if you want this ass babe. I’d be more than willing to give it to you.”

Jinyoung smirks back before leaning down into his ear,

“You know I’d leave you sore for weeks like you do to me.” 

Jackson groans, “Jaebum is gonna take the sparkles off cause he can’t be seen as cute out in public.”

Jinyoung nips at his earlobe and Jackson whines as Jinyoung pulling back,

“Losing on purpose? You’re going to be in for it tonight.”

“Babe, stop or we’re not even gonna make it out of the building and we know what happens when you get too riled up.”

That they do. Jinyoung will want Jackson’s dick and he’ll do any means necessary to get it.

Before either can say or do anything else, the door flies open and Jaebum is back in his clothing from this morning but in his haste the sparkles are still there. Boy, this alpha was far gone in love for Mark.

Subtly grabbing and squeezing one of Jackson’s thighs before letting go, Jinyoung moves toward a distressed Jaebum.

“Where’d he go?”

“Calm down, he’s just getting dressed as well. Besides, you have the sparkles still on,” Jinyoung soothes as he helps Jaebum out. 

“You’re drooling hyung,” Yugyeom points out and helps to close Jaebum’s mouth.

“Thanks,” Jaebum mumbles as his attention is on Mark.

Of course, Bam and Youngjae had to put Mark in tight fitting skinny jeans and style up his hair to make him have a sexy flair on top of being such a sexy and cute boyfriend look with the denim jacket that is becoming one of Jaebum’s favorite looks on Mark next to the big hoodies.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Lilly insists as she takes Mark and Jaebum’s hand.

Oh, that’s right. He’s taking Mark out on a date! 

“Let’s not waste anymore time then. Shall we?” 

Mark nods while trying to hold back the smile at Jaebum’s cuteness at being so excited. 

“Should we skip to the entrance?” Lilly asks in a serious tone for she isn’t sure if they need to go faster or not. 

Jaebum and Lilly lock eyes before instantly saying,

“Skip.” 

Mark giggles as he can’t contain it anymore and soon finds himself skipping along with the other two. This day was turning out to be one of the best days of his life…

“So this place you’re taking us. May I know where?” Mark looks to Jaebum to find out but Jaebum just smirks,

“I can’t ruin the surprise.”

Oh this sly alpha. 

“Alright, my curiosity is killing me to find out.”

Jaebum chuckles before nudging Mark’s shoulder, “You won’t be disappointed I promise. Now come, we have limited time before the sun will set so I want to make sure we get there first.”

Jaebum is like an excited kid at this moment as he’s happy to take Mark and Lilly to this place and now Mark really wants to know what place this is. 

“Can I get a hint?” Mark asks as they’re already walking along the many sidewalks.

“A hint? I don’t know, it could ruin the surprise.”

“Oh come on! Then only give me a hint that won’t be obvious.”

“Hint hint!” Lilly chants and Jaebum caves.

“Ok, but only on one condition.”

Mark is about to ask what it is when Jaebum has that playful flirty look again before he taps his cheek with his free hand.

Jaebum is back to flirting with him again and now that Mark can’t help but flush a little. He may be shy but Mark wants to be closer to Jaebum, so without hesitating, Mark stops them and Lilly watches as Mark takes Jaebum by surprise and kisses his cheek. 

“You’re blushing!” Lilly points out as Jaebum goes beet red from the affection before grinning.

“Again,” he begs softly and Mark bites his lip shyly.

“You owe me a hint.”

“I do owe you a hint don’t I?”

“Yes!” Lilly agrees and the three start walking again.

There’s a part of the sidewalk that ends as it turns off into multiple ways so you have to walk in the road a bit. Jaebum makes sure to keep Mark and Lilly farthest away from traffic and remains close in case he needs to react fast.

“Well you might not understand it Lilly but your Mother will. Vanilla and Chocolate.”

Mark’s eyebrows furrow at that hint as Lilly’s expression lights up.

“Mommy, Mommy,” Lilly is getting super excited as she knows and looks up to Mark,

“Do you know where he’s taking us now?”

Mark shakes his head at first until he starts thinking of things that have both vanilla and chocolate, “Wait...is it ice cream?” 

They’re already turning around another corner but Mark is looking at Jaebum and not what’s ahead of him. Jaebum’s expression shows that he got it right but before he can say anything Lilly gasps in excitement,

“Look! A playground!”

Mark follows her finger and toward the playground where there’s a bunch of kids already playing on. But it’s not just any playground. It’s THE playground that Jaebum and him spent that night together eating ice cream. 

“We came from the other direction toward here so you probably didn’t realize and it has been a while since you’ve been in Korea. But when I got the address of the building where the photo shoot was taking place, I noticed how close it was to here and I wanted to take you. I wanted to show you that I not only wanted to go back but that I wanted to continue from where we left off.” 

Mark’s heart swells with emotion at this and how much this means to him. 

“Mom, you’re crying,” Lilly pouts as she clings to his side.

Mark hadn’t even realized and wipes at his face to see some tears had fallen, 

“I’m sorry...I’m not sad I promise...I’m just...I’m happy. The memories here…” Mark gets a little choked up.

Jaebum helps to wipe the tears and Mark is having a hard time not reacting to Jaebum’s touch as both look to the other and such strong emotions are there. Such strong emotions that never left. Jaebum gently leans their foreheads together and Mark lets out a breath of air as he just breathes in everything of Jaebum.

“I’m so happy that I could bring you back here. That you’re back with me,” Jaebum lets out as he caresses Mark’s face.

“I want to create more memories with you. With you and Lilly. Will you let me?”

More tears fell as Mark’s dream was coming true. Mark can’t form words right now so he can only nod but his eyes show how happy he is and how much he’s wanted this. Suddenly, little arms come to wrap around the two of them and they look down to see Lilly beaming up at them,

“Hurry, to the playground!” Lilly insists and takes Mark’s hand before pulling him into a running stance.

Jaebum stands there for a moment before a giant grin on his face appears and he starts to chase after them and you can soon hear Lilly’s loud squeal in the distance.

There were still a few kids at the playground still with their moms staring at the two but neither paid them attention as they were having a blast with Lilly. From seeing who could swing higher to trying the monkey bars which turned into a competition of course. Jaebum had to show off cause he’s a badass alpha but then Mark shows off some of his tricks and not only beats Jaebum but impresses the entire playground as they clap and cheer. Jaebum isn’t upset at all because damn that was hot and Mark is having a great time. He’s smiling and laughing with his daughter. He’s being flirty too as he comes down the slide with Lilly and hops up but not before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and thanking him for taking them here.

After Jaebum has run through the many obstacles and going down the tiny slide cause it doesn’t matter how big you are, if a little girl asks you to do it, you do it. The sun is now starting to set and though Lilly ate her ice cream first and is back to playing for a bit, Jaebum and Mark are still enjoying theirs as they watch the pretty sky while sitting on the park bench.

“This really brings back all those memories except this time we understand each other,” Mark says after taking a bite of his ice cream.

“We understood each other back then. It just wasn’t with a lot of words as it is now.”

Jaebum didn’t have to add onto that sentence because Mark knew instantly what he was implying. Mark stops eating his ice cream and turns his attention to Jaebum to find him already looking at him. His breath soon hitches as Jaebum leans in closer and finds his thumb coming to wipe the corner of his mouth. Mark is taken back to that moment and he whines lowly in his throat,

“Bummie…” 

Jaebum’s so close now that their breaths are mixing and he’s just as affected as Mark,

“You have no idea how many times I think back to that night. How such a short time with you impacted my entire life,” Mark lets out. 

“I never wanted you to leave. I wanted to go after you so bad but when I heard you went back to your ex I thought I had no chance,” Jaebum admits next. 

The pull is so strong. The leftover ice cream long since forgotten as it’s melting away on the park bench while the two are holding onto the other. Hands slowly moving up as they can’t look away from one another. 

“I...I never wanted to leave…” Mark gets a bit emotional as he says this but doesn’t give away more. 

He can’t tell Jaebum the whole truth. From how he ended up pregnant to dropping out. He had no choice in either matter but he has a choice in conveying his feelings. In letting Jaebum know that he wants this more than anything. And now seeing how Jaebum is reacting to his words; it makes his heart beat faster and the urge to connect and be one that much stronger.

“I’m afraid if we go farther than this I won’t be able to let you go. Never Ever. So I’m warning you, I’m in this for the long haul no matter what happens-” 

But Mark doesn’t hesitate to kiss him and it's full of passion and how he feels that it leaves Jaebum breathless when Mark pulls back just enough for air.

“Baby,” Jaebum’s voice is even affected by what Mark constantly does to him.

“You saying that makes me want things again,” Mark lets out a needy noise.

Just like that night when Jaebum wouldn’t stop calling him that pet name during their throne of passion.

“Are you thinking the same thing I’m thinking?” Jaebum asks and it takes only one look before the two are rushing up off the bench. 

They take off toward the middle of the playground. Lilly watches with a raised eyebrow as she takes in Mark turning into a giggly mess as Jaebum catches him and pulls him close before Mark is taking Jaebum’s hand and leading him toward the igloo like structure. They’re grinning like fools as they feel like teenagers all over again. Slipping inside the structure, it’s just the two of them and neither hesitate to pull the other close and start making out. They know they can’t get too intimate in here but the hot and needy kisses are plenty to satisfy and rile them up for what’s to come at a later time.

Mouths part and tongues slide together as each take a strong intake of air of the other. The two can’t even imagine how they had managed to part before. How did they even survive all that time without the other? For now they felt like they’d go crazy if they parted for a single second. 

“Shit, it’s not fair. I wanna make love to you right now. I wanna feel you wrapped around me. With me moving inside you.”

“Bummie,” Mark moans and he knows he’s already dripping slick as he wants this too.

His body is already on fire and everything is telling him to let Jaebum take, mark, claim. 

“Mm, want you to cum in me again. Wanna feel it. Want you,” Mark is becoming a needy mess.

The two rut together, their mouths crashing back together as Mark’s needy moans are muffled by Jaebum’s heated kisses. And just like being teenagers again, they’re both close to cumming fast as emotions are overflowing,

“Jae,” Mark lets out and Jaebum curses as he calls out Mark’s name.

There’s no stopping now as they continue to grind and kiss as hands keep the other close while still touching where they can. Their clothed cocks rub against the other, the heat and touch of their bodies edging them on. 

“I can’t,” Jaebum whines and Mark begs,

“Please…gonna cum...Jae...Jae...cum...cumming.”

With two more thrusts, they’re both cumming hard in their pants. Panting is heard in the enclosed structure as the two slowly come down until they both lock eyes and soon both are a grinning and giggling mess. Jaebum leans down and hides his face in Mark’s shoulder,

“We really went at it like teenagers.”

Mark giggles some more as he’s blushing. 

“It’s ok cause it was with you.” 

Jaebum lifts his head and can’t resist kissing Mark sweetly this time before Mark starts to get shy,

“Do you think they heard us? What about Lilly?”

Jaebum helps Mark to sit up and both wince at how their pants are stained now, Mark’s more so due to all the slick. 

“I think even if they didn’t, once we go out there, they’re gonna know. But then again, it is almost dark.”

What were they gonna do?! 

As if on cue, they hear a knock on the side of the structure before a head pops up at the entrance,

“Hello?!”

“Youngjae!” Mark calls back and they can hear Youngjae’s loud laughter,

“You sound super happy to see me which can only mean one thing but I can guess by the smell alone. Good news though, Yugbam made another bet and thus led us to coming to see if it came true. More good news is that Bam won back the money and you two get spare pants!”

Jaebum never thought he’d thank Yugyeom and Bam for they’re silly bets until now as he accepts the pants.

“Don’t worry, Lilly kept the kids away from here while you two ‘played’ before they all went home so it’s just us now. But I do have to say, wow hyung. I never thought you’d be that adventurous-”

Youngjae quickly backs up as a pair of pants come flying toward the entrance before he’s left cackling away in amusement. 

After getting dressed, Jaebum and Mark were told no one was allowed home yet. They didn’t have to ask as Jinyoung and Jackson weren't there with the others and it was easy to put together why so they all went to get something to eat for a late super before finally heading home. Lilly was fast asleep against Mark’s shoulder as he carried her in and she clung to him.

Getting her ready for bed and laying her down on the bed, Jaebum watches from the doorway. Making sure she was tucked in good and giving her a kiss on her forehead, Mark leaves the room with Jaebum and heads toward theirs. Mark can’t help but think how domestic this feels. How right it is. 

“What are you smiling about?” Jaebum asks as he shuts their bedroom door and locks it.

He’s not going to keep it locked forever but he doesn’t want to have anyone disturbing them tonight.

“You,” Mark says and his smile grows as Jaebum is clearly affected by his answer.

He ends up biting his lip and giving Jaebum that look and Jaebum growls lowly in arousal,

“You can’t do that either. It’s illegal how quick it makes me react.” 

The two are already pulling the other closer, unable to keep their hands off the other. Mark was going to tease some more but at this moment he couldn’t help but ask,

“After that night, did you ever date anyone else or hold anyone?” 

Mark wouldn’t be mad or upset for it’s not like they were together from the start. But with the way he feels so strongly still and even more so now he couldn’t help but wonder if he might be more in love with Jaebum than he is with him.

“No because I can’t stop thinking about my first love that I got to hold back at the playground.”

Tears well in Mark’s eyes as his heart is going to explode,

“I couldn’t either because you ruined me for anyone else.”

They didn’t just feel the same, they loved just as strongly and passionately. And they not only can hear that, they can see it. Can feel it as they slowly meet for a kiss. And with Mark’s back hitting the bed and Jaebum coming to cage him in, they’re going to use their bodies to show it even more…


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss remains passionate, lips constantly seeking the other even if they have to part for mere seconds to take each other’s clothes off. With both being completely naked, they take that chance to explore each other’s body again after so long. Though they’ve grown and gotten older, it was still them. Still the person that held their entire world with their beating heart alone and it makes them emotional to know they have the other like this again. That they were given this chance when it was a mere dream all these years. 

“Jaebum..”

“Mark…” 

They both let out the other’s name at the same time as they stop for a moment to just look at each other. To make sure this was real and not another dream. 

“I’m here,” they both say in a whisper.

Both let out a loving smile as tears well up in their eyes and they sing together, “Baby hear me I’m here.” 

No other words have to be for them to know the other has been hearing them. Has been listening. That a certain song rang so true and connected their hearts together. A love song just for them two. 

I need you in my life

Searching and looking deep into each other’s eyes they find the same love and passion from all those years ago but now it's grown stronger as it will forever remain. A rhythm that’ll continue to beat for the rest of their life.

I want you for my whole life.

Hands grab and bodies move as they meet in another kiss. Tears fall in happiness as sweat forms from the fire burning steadily within. Sounds filling the room in a constant flow as they can’t get enough.

Sweet love, sweet serenade 

Getting closer

I will only let you hear me all night 

Hope the time stops forever like this

The best I ever had

I only see you when I close my eyes

Trust me and follow me

I promise I won’t leave you alone

Melt me again

If you can hear me tell me again

Hearts are thumping in time with the other. Needy moans come forth and fingers meld and dig in wherever they can reach. Mouths moving and marking where they can as the other gets lost in the love they’re receiving. It feels so good and just keeps building. It’s so addictive as they beg for more. Cling to the other as they don’t ever want to part. Don’t ever want to let go again. A gasp is heard next before Mark’s head is leaning against Jaebum’s shoulder as Jaebum is slowly taking him apart by his fingers alone.

Like a kid that tried sweetness for the first time

I can’t stop

Listening to the song

All night I draw you and dream

Just the two of us

Open your window

I can’t sleep for a long time

If you are thinking of me too yeah

Will you call my name

Baby tell me, I’m here

“Jaebum!” Mark gasps out loudly as it turns into a high moan.

Neither can wait any longer and it knocks the breath out of them when Jaebum slides into Mark’s tight heat. Mark’s already a mess from head to toe as Jaebum left no skin untouched. Jaebum has his own love bites and marks; can feel the warmth and love left behind in Mark’s wake. Just like that night. The longing, the understanding. How both felt so strongly with only a short time of knowing the other. Of how they bared all and became one just to have to be part in halves. And now they’re back at this moment. And the love now feels so damn good. 

“Jae..Jae…”

Jaebum leans down onto his elbows as Mark wants to hold him closer. Legs wrap around his waist as Jaebum gives one thrust after the next. 

“Mark...baby…” Jaebum whines with his moan. 

“I know...I feel it too...feel you…” Mark can’t help but cry more as his emotions are overflowing and his heart is so full and his soul is so alive.

Jaebum is just as emotional and crashes his lips against Mark’s as it escalates. 

This is the person. The one. From the first time to this time. He knows it. He feels it. Every nerve in his body tells him and just like the first time, he can’t control it.

“Shit...Mark…”

“Your knot…” 

Mark is growing louder, moving his hips more to get Jaebum to knot him,

“Want it...please...need it...need you…”

“Baby look at me,” Jaebum demands softly and Mark obeys without hesitation.

Jaebum looks just as vulnerable as Mark is right now and those wild and passionate eyes shine with all the love in the world for Mark,

“I love you...I’ve always loved you…”

You can see how much it affects Mark to hear those words and how his expression alters into one full of happiness and such love back for this alpha,

“I love you,” Mark confesses before neither can stop the thrones of their pleasure as it’s reaching the climax.

Hearing those words come from Mark makes Jaebum want to tie them together even more and with a few more powerful thrusts, the knot pops through and swells. Mark’s tilting his neck as he lets out constant little pleas that go right to Jaebum’s head. Mark’s fingers tug at the back of his nape to hold him there and Jaebum can smell Mark so strongly. Can feel his pulse point thumping away after the sound of fabric is heard. Mark doesn’t last much longer as his sweet spot is constantly assaulted and having Jaebum’s knot inside him makes him cum with a loud scream of his name. Jaebum follows with Mark’s name on his lips as his own orgasm racks through his body hard that he blacks out for a moment. His instincts make him still thrust away so he can release every last drop deep inside Mark until he slows to a stop with his face still buried in Mark’s neck.

Coming back down, Jaebum finds Mark rubbing soothing patterns along his back and side as he’s purring softly into his ear. Jaebum picks up on a scent before his eyes go wide and he jerks back some to look down toward Mark’s neck but Mark is quick to redirect him to look at him,

“It’s ok. I wanted it...I wanted it since that night. It could’ve happened on that night and I’d still be happy.”

Jaebum can taste Mark still as he becomes overwhelmed with emotions. From Mark saying those words to seeing him still looking up at him with such love and passion. It showed even more how much Mark never really wanted to leave. How much Mark really wanted to know Jaebum more and that it was never some one night stand for him. 

Hands come up to caress his face,

“Hey don’t cry,” Mark’s voice comes out softly but Jaebum can’t stop himself as the tears keep coming.

“I can’t...I love you...I love you so damn much and I’m...I’m so happy…”

Mark leans up and plants little kisses all over Jaebum’s face before Jaebum whines and begs for something more. Finally pressing a kiss to his lips, he can feel Jaebum’s breath come out shaky from how affected he is by Mark,

“I love you Lim Jaebeom,” Mark says happily and Jaebum can’t take it anymore and crashes his lips against Mark’s.

The two get lost in one another again as they make love again, this time Jaebum takes more time in worshiping Mark’s body and showing him how perfect and beautiful of an omega he is. How happy and honored he is to have Mark as his. And he makes sure to kiss lovingly at the spot on his neck as a promise of their love and that he’s always going to be here for Mark. That he’ll be the best alpha he can be and keep Mark safe and happy…


	7. Chapter 7

After cleaning up and changing the sheets, Jaebum lays in bed as he watches fondly as Mark sleeps in his arms. His fingers trail over the collar around Mark’s neck before sliding down to gently rub down Mark’s clothed back. He soon hears a noise and lifts his head to see Lilly peeking her head through the cracked door. 

“Hey sweetie,” Jaebum greets and Lilly comes inside while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Morning,” Lilly lets out sleepily before she’s climbing up onto the bed.

“Did you sleep well?” Jaebum asks.

Lilly nods, “I did but I missed Mommy.”

She starts to frown and moves closer to hug behind Mark when she picks up on a scent. It confuses her at first before she leans down and smells by Mark’s collar. 

“Why is your scent underlying his? Before your scents would just mix because he’s around you a lot but this is different. Like...like your scent is a part of his now.” 

Jaebum remains calm as Lilly seems to be growing a little upset,

“Is it a bad scent?”

Lilly shakes her head, “No but I...it’s super strong by his neck.”

Her eyes keep looking down at the collar. Jaebum had put it on there because when first biting, the marking is fresh and might scare Lilly if she saw it before it healed properly. It’s also because he wasn’t sure Mark wanted everyone to see it.

“Last night your Mother and I talked about our feelings and ended up fully bonding,” he eases and makes it simple for her to understand.

He gauges her reaction and her eyes go wide, “Bonded?”

Jaebum can sense Lilly isn’t taking this well and goes to try and comfort her when her voice gets louder,

“You bit him?!” 

“Honey, it’s ok-”

Lilly smacks away his hand and starts to become hysterical. By this point, Mark had been stirring awake and finds himself fully up when he hears Lilly shout,

“You bit him!” 

She’s crying as Mark is sitting up and she’s growing more and more upset,

“You’re just like the bad man!” 

Both Jaebum and Mark are shocked before Mark curses mentally,

“Lilly,” he calls out and is quick to pick her up. He tries to take her to the bathroom but she’s still very vocal,

“How could you hurt him like the bad man?! You’re evil!”

The bathroom door slams shut but you can still hear Lilly wailing.

“What is happening?” Jinyoung asks as he arrives along with the others.

“I...I don’t know…” Jaebum manages to get out through his shock.

Out of all the reactions, Jaebum hadn’t been expecting Lilly to react like that at all.

“Yien, let me in,” Jackson urges from the other side of the door.

The door opens before Jackson slides in and shuts it behind him.

“She said something about biting?” Youngjae is trying to understand the situation better so he can maybe help.

Jaebum winces before his expression shows hurt. He had felt bad last night when he bit Mark out of instinct. He had lost control and even though it was because he truly loved him and knew he was his mate and the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life...still, he felt it was wrong because he hadn’t asked Mark for permission. But Mark reassured him and was beyond happy to receive his bite that Jaebum believed it was ok. But now...now he’s not so sure everyone else will think so.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom calls out as Jaebum just sits there with that hurt expression on his face.

Jinyoung comes to sit on the edge of the bed,

“Jaebum-” he starts but Jaebum looks up just enough and cuts him off,

“I...I bit him. Last night, I bit him.” 

Shock shows on their faces at hearing this and right when Bam is about to say something, they can hear Jackson growl in anger,

“I’m gonna kill him! I’m gonna find him and kill him!” 

When Jackson entered the bathroom, Mark had already moved back to console Lilly. The two sat on the closed toilet lid as Mark gently rocked Lilly back and forth as she’s wrapped securely in his arms.

“Mommy,” Lilly cries out and Mark shushes her softly,

“I’m ok baby. I’m not hurt and Jaebum is not at fault here. We both wanted it.”

“But he bit you!”

“Yes, but it was a good bite. It’s called a mating bite that two people who are in love with one another get when they want to be together forever.”

“But...but…” Lilly hiccups a bit as she’s trying to get her words out.

“Take a second to calm down, honey,” Jackson encourages gently as he gets closer and squats down to her level.

Lilly whines but follows Jackson’s soft command while clinging tightly to Mark’s front.

“Yien,” Jackson looks up to Mark for answers.

“Jaebum and I bonded last night,” Mark replies as he instinctively reaches up to graze his fingers along where the bite mark is to realize his collar is back on.

“Did she see it and freaked out?” Jackson asks in Chinese as he is confused on why Lilly is so upset.

“No, I mean I was asleep so I don’t know everything that happened but Jaebum must’ve put my collar on when I fell asleep last night. I never told her about a mating bite before so that could’ve been it.”

“Because he’s like the bad man!” Lilly says.

She turns in his hold so he’s looking at her better as her face shows the fear and how much she dislikes this bad man,

“When the coworker came over to check on you, he said the bad man hurt you and tried to bite you on the neck!”

Instantly Mark is brought back to that moment. Lilly should’ve been taking a nap but had ended up overhearing the conversation between him and the coworkers that had been highly concerned and wanted to make sure the stalker didn’t actually claim him. He had found out when they first arrived in Korea that she overheard their conversation, but he had no idea it had been the majority of it. He had hoped it had only been a smidgen.

“That the bad man tried to claim you and it would ruin your life forever and take you away from me!” 

Shit. 

“Wait, Is she talking about your stalker and when he found you that day? Yien, you told me he only hurt your wrist. You didn’t tell me he tried to force a claim on you?!” 

“I didn’t want to burden anyone with that knowledge and he didn’t claim me so it’s fine.”

“Fine? It’s not fine! Yien, if he had done it, your life would’ve been changed forever! You would’ve been forced to stay with that man for the rest of your life!” Jackson is growing heated himself.

In fact, the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He can just picture Mark being assaulted over and over in his head and the stalker almost succeeding in forcing a claim. Suddenly Jackson growls,

“I’m going to kill him! I’m going to find him and kill him!” 

Jackson goes to do just that but Mark grabs him right as Jackson opens the door and blocks his way out with his body.

“Gaga, look at me!” 

Lilly is hysterical again as Jackson’s harsh breathing is heard as the urge to get himself back in control is hard for all Jackson is seeing is red right now. But hearing Mark call out his name and looking at him and seeing his pleading face and Lilly’s cries, Jackson finds his anchor.

“You don’t even know who this stalker is or where they may be now. He could still be in America for all I know. But it’s not worth it. I’m here. Lilly’s here. We’re both safe. And Jaebum bit me. The alpha that I’ve wanted to be with for years now claimed me. There’s nothing that stalker can do to me now. And I’m not going to let what he did to me in the past keep me from being happy now. I finally feel safe. I feel loved. I’m happy, Gaga. I’m truly happy. Let’s leave it in the past so we can all keep moving forward. So please...let it go.”

Jackson searches Mark’s eyes for a long moment while Lilly had stopped crying partway through Mark’s words. After a moment, Jackson lets out a deep breath,

“Ok...you’re right. But if he ever shows up. If you even think you see him, you have to promise me that you’ll tell me. That you tell one of the pack members.”

“I promise.”

Jackson gives a sad smile before pulling Mark into his arms,

“Yien, you should’ve come to me sooner. I could’ve lost you both and knowing that,” Jackson gets choked up but so does Mark.

Mark’s shoulders shake and Mark’s biting his lip hard to hold back the sob but Jackson can feel Mark’s tears against his neck,

“I almost lost the chance of being with Jaebum, Gaga. I was terrified but thinking of Jaebum kept me going, helped me fight....So many nights I spent wishing Jaebum would had claimed me back then. So when Jaebum went to take my collar off, I took it off for him. The collar won't come off unless I'm the one that does it. I gave him permission. I wanted it...No one knows how much this means to me to be claimed by him. That I’m finally his after so long. It's indescribable but I’m happy.”

Mark pulls back, tears falling down his face as he smiles, “I love him...I love him so much.”

The door opens fast but before Mark can even fall back, he feels that solid warm chest against him as he finds himself wrapped up in those loving arms.

“Mark…” Jaebum gets out before a sob escapes him.

Mark feels Jaebum tighten his hold around him and keeps him close as he cries into the crook of his neck.

“Jaebum…” Mark is taken aback by Jaebum’s strong emotions before he’s smiling softly as Jaebum heard everything. 

Jaebum was crying for multiple reasons. Because Mark had been hurting and scared. That he’d been in such a dangerous situation. He was crying for Mark and it made Mark’s heart swell with so much love. But Jaebum was also crying because of how much he loved Mark. How hearing Mark confess more of his feelings brought so much joy and happiness as it filled up his soul.  
With everything overflowing and mixing together, Jaebum didn’t know what he should act on more or say but he can’t stop the tears and he doesn’t want to let go of Mark. Not now. Not Ever. 

“I love you,” Jaebum gets out, “Mark I…”

Mark manages to turn in Jaebum’s hold and cups Jaebum’s face so they can look at one another. Mark’s expression is so soft and loving, 

“I know baby, I hear you, I’m here.” 

Neither can help it as they close the gap and share a passionate kiss. The others have been stunned to watch the entire scene unfold before looking at the two fondly. Everything would be ok. For they had each other and a loving pack surrounding them in a home made just for them…

The two feel a small nudge before tiny arms come to wrap around them. Pulling apart some to look down, they find Lilly hugging them tightly,

“I’m sorry for yelling and calling you a bad man!” Lilly apologizes.

She looks up and is about ready to cry again. Jaebum leans down to help wipe her face with his shirt before Lilly does the same thing for him with her arm sleeve. Both end up smiling,

“It’s ok kiddo. Love heals all things, remember?”

Lilly giggles as Jaebum says this while tapping at his cheek all cutely. 

“You’re nothing like the bad man. You’re a big softie,” she exclaims before giving him a kiss.

Jaebum chuckles before wrapping her up in his arms and standing back up. Mark leans over and kisses her forehead. 

“I think this calls for a big hearty breakfast. How bout we stop at a restaurant before work today?” Jinyoung suggests and the others agree.

Good, because Jinyoung had already told his grandfather that they were going to be a bit late this morning.

For the sake of promotions and such, Mark still wears the collar. He doesn’t want to take the attention away from the pack’s hard work and dedication so he’s going to wait until they’re over before leaving his collar off. That doesn’t mean now that Jaebum and Mark were going to be subtle though. They went about like they would normally and if that meant a kiss or two, hand holding or flirting in front of or behind the camera, so be it. They weren't going to hide their love. The fans noticed right away and were all for it as they gave full support when they saw the two holding hands as they entered the building. Today was the first day of music recordings as their busy schedule consists of back to back music recordings for several studios in front of a live audience before doing some music videos to boost several of their songs. After that, they have award shows and radio shows to do in the upcoming weeks.

They’re currently in the dressing room as they’re getting ready to do their first part which is NBTM and Mark is in shock.

“You heard me, I said I want you to be in the promotions with the others.”

It was JYP himself in the flesh as he arrived right after landing so he could see Mark personally.

“From everyone’s reactions to the video that your daughter accidentally Vlived, I know what I’m talking about when I say you should be up there performing with them. I didn’t have you all together to make Got7 for no reason.”

Mark is speechless as he points to himself. JYP laughs as he clamps a hand onto Mark’s shoulder,

“Jackson and my grandson have sent me videos of you dancing and rapping as well. You’ve more than impressed the manager and choreographer and I still remember your trainee days my boy. Now get ready, for you’re officially a part of Got7 now. Or are you not wanting-” 

Mark is quick to bow before shaking his hand, “No, thank you! Thank you so much for this opportunity!” 

With that Mark beams before rushing off to get ready as the staff are pulling out his outfit that JYP had already ordered to have prepared. The others had all watched from their spots of getting ready themselves before grinning at the old man. Bam throws a thumbs up as Jinyoung winks at the groups kept secret. The pack already knew about JYP suggesting this. They held a secret meeting when Mark was taking a nap with Lilly and they all demanded to have Mark on. JYP had laughed heartily because he had been thinking the same thing and the guys are happy to see Mark is now officially on with them. 

And boy was Mark so happy as his life just kept getting better and better. Mark can’t keep the grin off his face as he sat in the chair all giddy with excitement as the stylist and makeup artist did their thing. When they were done, Mark looks into the mirror at his reflection when he spots something out the corner of his eye that makes his heart melt. Jaebum was tying Lilly’s shoe. He knows it’s something so simple but just watching them interacting so cutely had his heart so warm. Ever since this morning, the two seem closer as Lilly demanded she sit next to Jaebum and he had even helped to cut up her food so she could eat easier. And he did it without thinking about it which made it sweeter. 

“There, now your shoe laces are exactly the same. Jackson needs to learn how to tie them better,” Jaebum teases.

“Hey! Tying someone else’s shoelaces are hard, especially tiny ones!” Jackson says from his spot.

Lilly giggles, “But Gaga, they didn’t match. My outfit needs to be perfect too like you guys! Which reminds me, how is my bow? Do I need a bigger bow?”

She looks up to Jaebum as she touches the bow.

“You don’t need a bigger bow or it’ll take away from your pretty face. You want things to help the focal point but if you do too much, it’ll become the main focus.”

“What’s the main focus on me right now?”

Jaebum grins softly, “Those blue eyes of yours that resemble your Mother.” 

Lilly beams at that while the others laugh,

“There he goes being a romantic sap again!” Youngjae cackles.

Yugyeom is grinning away as he leans forward in his chair, “Hyung just can’t stop wooing Mark no matter the situation.”

Bam spins in his chair as he laughs away. Jinyoung looks over to see Mark’s reaction and finds Mark smiling away,

“Bummie,” Mark sing songs out and Jaebum looks over toward his direction to find Mark making grabby hands.

“Kiss, kiss.”

Jaebum chuckles as he strides over to him. The staff are used to this affection since finding the two making out during the photo shoot and know to expect more. Jaebum grabs a hold of the chair before leaning down to press a sweet kiss to his lips that Mark lets out a happy noise a second later,

“Another,” he begs breathlessly.

“Alright you two, we go on in just a few so no heavy make outs,” Jinyoung teases with sass.

“Yeah, we don’t need another set to fall down,” Bam adds and Mark flushes.

“You two literally have done worse,” Youngjae points out and Yugyeom is now flushing too as he recalls those times.

“Let’s not talk about it!”

“Oh, I think we should,” Jackson gives that teasing grin. 

There’s loud bickering and chaos but the atmosphere is warm and loving. Laughter and smiles are all around as they converse and play before they’re being called to start their performance. And this is where Mark wants to always be…

The fans were not expecting Mark to perform but the moment he stepped out, the crowd went wild. Mark had practiced with the others and knew all the lyrics so he moved in perfect sync as the group adjusted smoothly and performed like they’ve performed together for years. With the performance done perfectly the first time and after monitoring it, they moved on to the second performance which is Poison. Now Mark has seen them practice and has practiced with them on some of the songs on the album but Mark wasn’t ready for Jaebum’s outfit. That sexy suited attire,

“Down boy,” Jinyoung chuckles as he appears behind Mark, “You’re giving that look.” 

Mark drags his eyes away from checking out Jaebum before pouting to Jaebum,

“You didn’t tell me this song requires suits!” 

“It’s a ‘Daddy’ song,” Jackson exclaims like it’s obvious from beside them.

“What’s a daddy song?” Lilly asks immediately after and all of them look at her before looking at Jackson.

Shit. Now he has to think of how to explain this to a six year old.

“Here, what if we add this?” Youngjae suggests as he’s already wearing some glasses that they put Jaebum in some.

Picking up the other pair, Youngjae goes over and hands Jaebum glasses. 

“What’s this?” Jaebum asks as he’s brought out of his conversation from Yugyeom.

“Just try them on,” Youngjae insists.

Jaebum looks at the others and with Mark’s nod, Jaebum puts it on and instantly Jaebum’s sexy look goes to a cute one.

“Oh my,” Bam tries hard not to smile at the cuteness.

And Mark…

“Nope, it's worse. It makes me want to do more things,” Mark whispers.

“Ooo! Yes! Wear those!” Lilly says in glee as she’s taken away from Jackson’s stumbling explanation of the song in which Jackson slumps in his seat thanking the heavens that he doesn’t have to keep going.

“But it makes me cute,” Jaebum pouts and Mark whines.

“Stop it,” Mark demands but it just makes Jaebum smirk with an idea.

“On second thought, I’m going to keep these.” 

Oh Mark was in for some torture.

And torture indeed. Though Mark didn’t mess up thankfully and did the song professionally, he wanted so badly to do many many things to Jaebum during the song. From Jaebum doing the first part of the song with the glasses and being all cute until he then removed the glasses smoothly and went full out sexy mode...Mark was fanboying inside so hard. But Mark ended up getting back at Jaebum at the end because the part where they had to flip their jackets off to show off the undershirt more, Jaebum was in for a surprise as he checked the monitor screen and found that Mark’s undershirt had no sleeves. More of Mark’s flawless and smooth skin was revealed and those rippling muscles that moved with the beat of the song had Jaebum unable to couldn’t contain the low growl.

“Am I going to have to put you two in time out?” Jinyoung sasses as he’s quick to pull Jaebum away from trying to move to Mark’s side.

“No gimmie,” Jaebum makes grabby hands now toward Mark and Jinyoung can’t help but snort.

“You two are made for each other,” Youngjae beams.

With the two performances done, the group is ready to head to their next stop in the busy schedule. Thanking their fans, they’re about to get into the van when Mark is suddenly being dipped by Jaebum before he finds himself being kissed passionately. Smiling into the kiss, Mark kisses back while the fans scream and cheer and flashes from the cameras are going off. If anyone didn’t think they weren't together before would surely know now and Mark really liked that. Knowing that he was Jaebum and that Jaebum was his. 

Both are full on grinning as they get into the van and the others are shaking their heads fondly,

“Show off,” Bam teases as Jackson asks if Jinyoung wants him to do that.

Chatter soon gets loud as they’re surrounded by love and warmth. Lilly is humming softly in front of them as she bops her head to the music playing in her headphones while Mark rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. The two listen to the others, both content and fully happy as their hearts beat as one. Jaebum rubs his thumb soothingly over Mark’s as their hands are intertwined and their bodies touching. It isn’t until Jaebum starts nuzzling against Mark that Mark’s smile grows so big it hurts.

“I love you,” Jaebum says with such emotion.

“I love you,” Mark says back with the same emotion.

Jaebum does an eskimo kiss but pouting, 

“I really want to kiss you again. I thoroughly enjoyed kissing you in front of everyone.”

Mark’s fingers move to the back of Jaebum’s nape, his expression turning into the look that drives Jaebum wild, 

“Kiss me.” 

They meet slowly before the kiss becomes more passionate and just like two teenagers, they’re making out in the backseat as the others are loud and fully unaware in the seats in front. That is until Jackson had asked Mark something and turned to look in their direction to find the scene unfolding. Instead of alerting the others, Jackson just turns back and directs the others onto a different topic as he smiles fondly. Gently running fingers through Lilly’s hair, he looks down and sees she’s busy drawing away.

It’s all seven of them with Lilly in the middle and in big letters it says,

FAMILY

Ah what a warm feeling…


	8. Chapter 8

Mark felt so many emotions at seeing his name next to all the other members as an official member of the group. They even all did a mini group photoshoot so they could add Mark into the promotions. Mark can’t stop staring at it as it all felt unreal. He’s living out so many of his dreams. From being with Jaebum, to moving forward alongside Jackson and to the group he wanted to debut with all those years ago. Not to mention having a very cute daughter that he loves so dearly. Speaking of, they’re currently doing a video that would be uploaded on a later date.

It’s a small break between music performances and they were asked to make album cover art for DYE. And boy was the staff and everyone thoroughly enjoyed having Lilly on.

“What is that?” Lilly asks curiously with her eyebrows furrowed as she looks at Yugyeom’s drawing.

“I haven’t finished it yet, no peeking,” Yugyeom teases as he tries to hide his drawing with his arm.

Mark watches with a grin on his face as Lilly is trying to look anyway,

“But what are they? They look like boogers.”

Mark snorts and Yugyeom laughs as Lilly is determined to know,

“Oh? Are you drawing for the song poison? Cause poison makes you sick?” 

“Yes but they’re not boogers. They’re like a virus and they’re gonna be purple.”

“Purple?” Lilly asks and frowns again.

“Why are you being so judgemental?!” Yugyeom laughs again.

Lilly just shakes her head, “Do you know what a virus looks like? Cause those look like boogers and I don’t think a virus can be purple. Don’t ruin such a pretty color.”

Mark can’t hold back his fit of giggles as he hides his face into his arms. His daughter was truly something else.

“Did you have an insane art teacher or something? Who taught you how to draw?” Yugyeom asks.

“Myself and Mama Wang. Don’t worry, I correct Gaga all the time. He didn’t even know what color the moon was the last time.”

Yugyeom eyebrows rose before he was a laughing mess himself.

“And don’t even get me started on JB’s drawings,” Lilly sasses.

Now the whole staff was heard laughing in the background as Lilly’s facial expression and tone really set it off. Man, Lilly was hanging around them too much. It was adorable.

“What about mine?” Mark asks as he tries to draw her attention away from Yugyeom’s. 

She turns her body to face him and peers over his arm,

“OO! I like it! It’s very colorful!” 

“Oh come on!” Yugyeom whines.

“It’s ok Yugyeom. I like your drawing,” Mark says and Yugyeom beams at that.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I’m just not understanding it,” Lilly clarifies, “So don’t let me stop you from doing your thing. Mommy taught me to respect that.” 

Yugyeom smiles down at her before nudging her gently and she giggles.

“What are you drawing?”

“Nothing,” Lilly draws out innocently while Mark peeks over while she’s distracted.

He beams with a loving expression before Yugyeom tries to look,

“What is it?” 

“No! I’m not finished yet!”

“Oh? So I can’t see yours but you saw mine!”

“But this is super special!”

“Mine is too!”

“Mine is more!”

Mark continues happily with his own drawing as he isn’t bothered by the light bickering at all. He finishes and holds up his drawing,

“I’m done,” he says sweetly and instantly the bickering stops as they pay Mark attention.

“OOO! I like it!” they both say at the same time.

“Wait, wait, let me finish mine so you can look at it,” Lilly insists as she dives back in to work on it.

She eyes Yugyeom from the side and turns her body a bit more so he can’t see and Yugyeom throws his head back in laughter before continuing to work on his. Mark waits patiently as he’s content on watching the two fondly. He runs fingers through Lilly’s hair while she starts humming along to a song. Yugyeom and Mark both make eye contact as they pick up on what song she’s humming to and the smiles that come forth are adorable. 

“Are you humming to,” Yugyeom starts but before he can finish, Lilly shouts,

“I’m done!” 

In her excitement she rushes to hold the paper up at the same time toward the camera and reveals in big letters, ‘LOVE YOU BETTER’. It’s inside a giant heart in the top center and below it are two people holding hands.

“I was right, you were humming the tune to that song. Is this one your favorite?” Yugyeom asks and Lilly nods enthusiastically. 

“Yes!”

“And why is that?” Mark wonders as he leans into his hand while looking at her.

“Because it's yours and JB’s song. I even heard him singing it to you the other day while you were asleep.”

Mark blushes as he didn’t know Jaebum had done that nor that Lilly would say that on camera. Luckily this was a recording that would be edited and go up at a later date. But Lilly isn’t done yet either.

“I like it better than Romeo and Juliet. Jinyoungie told me the story during bedtime but I don’t get the hype that everyone else did on it. Yours is far better and more roman-roman-full of love! Yours should be made into a book so everyone can read it! JB agrees with me while we talk about you every morning.” 

She throws her hands up to add to the dramatic flare while Yugyeom is grinning so widely behind her. 

“Wait, Mom, where are you going? Don’t be shy!” 

Lilly watches as Mark is turning so red and slowly moving down from his seat to hide below the table. Yugyeom fell out of his chair in laughter.

“Or are you worried that he loves you more than me? Because that’s impossible. I love you the mostest.”

“I have to disagree on that one,” a voice is heard and Lilly looks off the camera before getting excited,

“JB!” She jumps out of her chair and races off before she’s coming back a second later with Jaebum carrying her and Youngjae beside them.

“But I’ve loved Mommy for, “Lilly stops as she counts on her fingers, “Six years!” She holds her fingers up so Jaebum can see. 

Youngjae is heard laughing as he’s helping Yugyeom off the floor, who pops up holding Mark. Mark is still a flustered mess.

“Well I loved your Mother longer than that.”

Lilly pouts, “That’s not fair. I wasn’t alive yet. You’re cheating.”

Jaebum lets out his dinosaur laugh and Mark has recovered enough to take Lilly from him,

“Alright you. I’m taking you away before you start telling more secrets.”

Lilly giggles as she wraps her arms around Mark’s neck.

“Secrets?” Jaebum asks and Yugyeom is grinning mischievously.

“Wait, what did she say?” Jaebum really wants to know now.

But Lilly mimics that her lips are sealed and it has Jaebum furrowing his brows. Mark bites his lips at Jaebum’s cuteness before using Lilly’s body as a shield and pulls Jaebum in for a kiss,

“Nothing, Romeo,” Mark teases lightly after leaving Jaebum breathless.

Mark gives him a flirty and loving expression before wishing him luck and moving past him. And when he gets to the door, he sees Jaebum still looking at him with such a genuine and loving smile…

They never edited any of the parts out.

It was the middle of AURA where they were recording the music video on Dingo when Bam thought they were just gonna cut immediately after a certain part. So when that part came up, Bam went out of professional mode and straight into silly mode as he strikes a silly dance pose. The music comes to a stop and the others look at him in confusion and Youngjae going,

“Yah! What is wrong with you?”

Not only would they have to do that whole part over now, the others didn’t understand why he did so. Bam was now embarrassed as he tried to explain,

“Wait, no...I thought we were gonna cut after that part!” 

The others start to laugh and get playful, especially when Jinyoung starts to tease him by mimicking the move. The others follow suit and you can see Lilly coming onto the set to do the same thing. Bam is laughing now too as they bicker and play before they grow serious again and do the part over. With most of it done, they had to work on the hardest part which was dancing with blindfolds on. But really, that wasn’t the hardest part.

“I’m totally taking your outfit home to use for later,” Bam smirks toward Yugyeom as he eyes Yugyeom up and down.  
It already had a huge sexy flare with the sexy yet simple shirt that came with the collar but you add the blindfold in and Bam’s mind went south real fast. Yugyeom gives Bam a sexy smirk and Bam whines,

“Stop it before we end up in a nearby closet again.” 

“You two behave,” Jinyoung warns while keeping Jackson at bay.

“Oh come on, babe, I want to see it before I put mine on!”

“No, because we both know where that’ll lead.”

Jackson whines but agrees as they go and put their blindfolds on at the same time so they won’t be tempted. Doesn’t mean they’re not going to try this out at a later date. The staff are about and helping them as well as directing where they’ll be and such. Lilly is distracted by the cameramen who are playing with her and showing her some cool tricks as they wait to shoot more of the video. Meanwhile, Mark is nervous.

“I don’t know about this. I’ve never danced in a blindfold before and I doubt it's as easy as Yugyeom had always made it seem.”

“I believe in you. Besides, we’ll be right there with you,” Jaebum eases as he gets closer.

He takes Mark’s blindfold before coming to stand behind him. Mark remains still as Jaebum gently starts to put it on. Mark can’t help but shiver as his other senses are heightened. He can feel Jaebum’s warm and solid chest against his back and his strong scent that is surrounding him.

“I’ll be right here as well,” Jaebum’s deep voice is heard against his ears and Mark bites back the moan.

Jaebum’s teasing him, flirting right smack in the middle of work as he’s trying to get him riled up on purpose. His breath hitches as Jaebum’s hands start to slowly move down his shoulders and goosebumps are felt along his exposed shoulder and arm from the outfit attire. 

“You look so divine in this outfit baby. So beautiful and sexy. And now you’re gonna dance and captivate so many people with your looks and dance alone. But they can’t have you because you’re mine. Only I can touch, can feel…”

Jaebum’s saying all of this into his ear while his hands are moving dangerously but the tip of the iceberg is when Jaebum kisses the part of his neck where the mating bite is that Mark snaps. He takes Jaebum’s hand and moves it to feel how aroused he is.

“To the bathroom now,” Mark demands and Jaebum is right there with him.

He makes up an excuse and asks for a few minutes. Neither waits for an answer as Jaebum takes Mark’s hand and starts leading him toward a bathroom. Mark takes off his blindfold in haste, blinking at the bright light before he finds the bathroom coming into view. And when Jaebum locks the door, he’s taken by surprise when Mark takes the blindfold and starts to wrap it around Jaebum’s eyes. Jaebum stills, his own arousal throbbing as Mark’s delicate hands tie a small knot behind,

“Good?” Mark asks and Jaebum nods before he’s being moved and his back is against the door.

He goes to speak when he stops as he feels Mark’s hands run down his front before moving down ever so slowly. Oh, Mark’s being a tease right back. Jaebum’s hips jerk upward when Mark brushes over his bulge.

“Fuck,” Jaebum curses lowly. 

He really had just planned to ease Mark’s nerves with some encouragement and light flirting but even he got out of hand. A groan escapes and his mind goes blank when he feels Mark’s hands move up his shirt and pull it up some before Mark is pressing kisses to the center of his chest and moving to wherever he can reach. He can feel every spot that Mark touches and even when he moves on from that spot, it’s like Mark is still there and it’s driving Jaebum wild. He can hear a zipper but it’s not his own pants but Mark’s. The scent of how aroused Mark is reaches his nose as Mark is no doubt dripping with need.

“Baby,” Jaebum begs.

He wants to get his hands on Mark. To touch. To feel. To see him. But Mark won’t let him.

“No. I want you to feel me. Feel my love for you so that when we go back out there and perform this with our blindfolds on, you’ll only be thinking of me.”

Sound of clothing is moved and put somewhere but soon Jaebum is growing lost in pleasure again as Mark is on his knees and nuzzling against his crotch. He has to squeeze his hands into fists to stop himself from touching Mark, especially when Mark finally unzips his pants and frees him from being confined. With his senses heightened, he’s become more sensitive that just Mark’s hot breath against him has jolts of pleasure running up his spine.

“Mmm, Bummie,” Mark says seductively before his hands touch him and Jaebum’s hips jerk again and he groans,

“Mark.”

He’s losing it. His heart is beating so fast, his cock pulsing in Mark’s hands and he’s losing control. Everything is Mark, Mark, Mark. Soon his head is thrown back, hitting against the door but he doesn’t care. Not when Mark is now kissing and sucking at the head of his cock. Nails dig into the door but he can’t resist anymore. Not as Mark stops teasing and takes him all the way to the hilt. Jaebum curses loudly, hands coming to cup Mark’s face as Mark deep throats him. 

“Shit, shit, baby…” A moan is ripped from him as Mark purrs in satisfaction and it sends jolts throughout his body in pure bliss.

Mark can’t get enough. Seeing Jaebum coming apart because of him. Looking up and seeing him blindfolded, noises of pleasure heard clearly as Jaebum fights to not fuck Mark right now. Just knowing that even though Mark is on his knees, he’s the one in control this time. And Mark is not afraid of being dominant and showing how much Jaebum means to him and that Jaebum is his and his alone. 

They both moan at the same time as Mark bobs his head up and down. One hand holds Jaebum’s hips down as the other slips down to finger himself. Jaebum can hear Mark’s fingers through the slick and Jaebum’s cock pulses with need. 

“Mark...baby...please...want you...need you…”

Jaebum could easily take it. He could move at any time and just bend Mark over and fuck into him but instead he’s begging for Mark to let him. Even in this situation, Jaebum is still a gentleman and it makes Mark’s heart swell with more love for him. Jaebum isn’t afraid to let Mark take control. Sees him as an equal and it makes Mark want him more and more.

“Such a perfect alpha,” Mark says, voice rough as he stops sucking Jaebum’s cock.

Mark gets up and finds himself being kissed passionately. Both let out noises as hands grip and cling.

“You can have me. You can always have me. I’m yours, Jaebum,” Mark gets out between kisses before it gets really heated.

Mark runs his hands through Jaebum’s hair as it gets messy fast while they get lost in the other. Soon the blindfold gets undone and starts to come off. They pull back for air at the same time and open their eyes to lock with one another. And Mark moans needily from Jaebum’s wild and hungry stare alone. With how strongly passionate they are. 

“Jae…” 

Mark can’t get out any more before he finds himself flush against the door with Jaebum hiking up one of his legs. Mark soon has his moan cut off as Jaebum slides in with one thrust. Eyes roll into the back of his head, mouth open in constant moans as Jaebum fucks right into him over and over again. 

“There...Jae...right there!” He ends up whining at how good it feels.

He doesn’t stop letting Jaebum know this. Keeps encouraging him to fuck into him harder and faster. The way he made Jaebum snap like this was fucking bliss. Mark was a shaking and moaning mess. Hearing Jaebum groaning and getting lost in him. Feeling him holding him possessively against his chest as he can’t help himself in showing Mark just how riled up he’s gotten him. 

“Show me...take the collar off…” 

Mark doesn’t hesitate and reaches up behind him to take the collar off. It gives way for him and falls before Jaebum can see it and Mark can feel him pulse inside of him. Can feel him get thicker.

“Oh..fuck...you’re gonna knot...shit yes...knot me...fill me up...Bummie please…”

Mark keeps calling out for his alpha, urging him on as both are lost in the moment. Lost in each other and their love for one another.

“My omega...my beautiful mate...mine…”

“Yours...all yours...alpha...ah ah ah!” 

Mark can’t even form words anymore as Jaebum kisses the bite on his neck so lovingly. And Mark can feel that as it goes straight to his heart and spreads out through his soul.

“Love you, Mark. I love you.”

And then he’s thrusting a few more times before he ends up biting over his claim right as he knots Mark. Mark’s orgasm hits at the same time and it hits so hard that Mark is the one blacking out for a moment from pleasure. 

When he comes to, he finds himself cleaned up and head in someone’s lap. In fact, he’s not even in the bathroom anymore but in the dressing room on the couch as he sees Youngjae above him.

“Oh, he’s awake!” Youngjae perks up as Mark starts to move a little.

Yugyeom and Bam’s faces come into view along with Lilly.

“MARK!”

“Hyung!” 

“Mommy!”

“Now now, give him some breathing room,” Youngjae shoos them back some.

Mark frowns a little, “What happened?”

“Well to put it simply,” Bam starts and Yugyeom is quick to cover Lilly’s ears, “You got dicked down so good you passed out for a while.”

“Hyung got so worried when you didn’t wake up after a moment that he called Jinyoung in a panic and thought he hurt you.” 

“Where is Bummie?” Mark asks as he looks around.

“Gaga and Jinyoungie took him to another room to calm him down,” Lilly answers.

“Really, we all knew right away that you were just sleeping. It’s actually quite common for omegas to go into such a sedative and submissive state after intimacy,” Youngjae voices.

“Gaga called it love overload!” Lilly pipes in and Bam snorts.

Yugyeom covers Lilly’s ears again, “But hyung was worried cause he thought he was too rough.”

“Speaking of, you two, really?! Yugyeom and I go off and do things on set but you two?!” Bam adds.

“Guys don’t you remember what Jinyoung said? Since they literally mated just the other day, they’re in what’s called the ‘honeymoon’ phase. The urge and need to connect is super strong as the claim settles in. It’s why it’s usually the time where an alpha and omega try to start a family because chances of getting pregnant are super high as the alpha will knot like crazy. Come to think of it, an omega’s heat typically is set off shortly after the bite takes place,” Youngjae trails off as he thinks more about it.

Mark on the other hand is a blushing mess as the others talk about it so freely. Lilly is still smiling away as she heard none of the intimate parts. She learned from when Jinyoung said if anyone puts hands over her ears that it's something she can’t hear until she’s older.

“But Jackson said Mark was on birth control so maybe that’s why?” Bam brings up.

And that’s when Mark’s eyes go wide,

“Oh god…”

The others all look to him, Yugyeom’s hands falling from Lilly’s ears as Mark’s anxiety is rising. They’ve been doing promotions and music videos for two weeks now.

Two weeks. 

And Mark...he’s been so wrapped up in living out his dreams that it slipped his mind. From running away and leaving everything behind in America, Mark ended up leaving behind something else. And he didn’t even think about it twice since getting here because he never imagined getting with Jaebum. So much happened since then and in between the busy schedules, getting lost in Jaebum and just life in general, Mark forgot one important thing.

He never went and refilled his birth control prescription. 

No, no, no. This was bad. Real bad. This was like he was no better than his ex. He didn’t mean to forget. He wasn’t trying to trap Jaebum either. He wasn’t trying to ruin anything…

The door opens and Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung walk in to find Mark having an anxiety attack.

“Mark!”

The three move closer as they demand to know what’s happening but as the others are trying to explain that they didn’t really know themselves, Mark suddenly turns pale and leans forward before throwing up on Jackson’s shoe…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapter with caution!

“That’s it, I’m taking him to the hospital,” Jaebum finalizes right after Mark throws up.

For the last thirty minutes, Jackson and Jinyoung have been trying to calm him down and tell him that Mark is ok but Jaebum is convinced now that something is wrong. He could’ve hurt Mark or Mark might be sick and Jaebum wants his mate to be happy and healthy…

“Bummie no,” Mark whines as Jaebum comes forth to try and lift him up in his arms.

They can’t go to the hospital cause then they’ll know and Mark won’t be able to handle how Jaebum will react. That he ruined everything. Shit, weren't they supposed to be filming right now? 

“The music video,” Mark begs as he weakly struggles against Jaebum.

Mark’s ready to cry. He didn’t mean to mess up this badly. He didn’t mean to drag down his pack members and to do this to Jaebum.

“Baby, you’re in no condition to finish the music video,” Jaebum squats down so he can look up at Mark who has his head down and is fighting back his emotions.

“But the schedule...the promotions--we can’t,” Mark’s voice cracks and the others are quick to surround him.

“Hey, it’s ok. Things happen all the time,” Yugyeom reassures.

“Yeah, one year Jackson failed to tell us he had food poisoning and about passed out on stage one time,” Bam points out.

“And I totally reflected and knew I should’ve told the others instead of pushing myself past my limits. It’s not healthy and it doesn’t help anyone that way,” Jackson agrees.

“So it’s perfectly ok to not feel well. We filmed a good majority of the video to start with so we can always sneak in the last part when you’re feeling better,” Jinyoung states.

“Yeah. And besides, we’ve been doing a lot of promotions and such so this one will still be just as effective even if it ends up coming out after promotions end,” Youngjae clarifies.

Hearing all the pack’s kind and caring words has Mark bursting out in tears and crying into Jaebum’s shoulder.

“We all love and care for you, baby. You’re way more important than work so let us help take care of you and let me take you to the hospital alright?” 

Mark bites his bottom lip. He should tell him right now to get it over with but the fear is eating at him. The anxiety of when Jaebum finds out and everything falls apart. His heart beats faster and the ringing of his ears blocks out the background noise as he starts to lose focus. He can already hear his ex’s voice. Hear him telling him how no other alpha would want him now that he has a child with another. That they wouldn’t even want to have a child of their own with him when one is already enough to deal with. Add in two and they’ll go running. Leave you abandoned. And what alpha would love a child that isn’t theirs? They’ll throw her to the side if you leave. You should be happy that I’m taking care of you! That it’s me who loves you! Becoming an idol will solve nothing. That’s fake love! They’ll use and abuse you but not me! I’ll love you forever! I’ll do anything for you! Why else do you think I tampered with your birth control? Did you really think I’d let you go that easily just so you can obtain some silly dream? I bet you recall that night over and over again where I came to see you during your small break as a trainee when it was close to your heat time for I knew if I gave you a heat inducer, no one would suspect anything. And you didn’t either. Not until it was too late then but no one came to your rescue did they? No one heard your pleas for me to stop. No one was going to save you. But can’t you see why I did it?! Why I had to go to desperate measures for you?! It was all for you! All because you let Jackson get into your head about his dreams and he tried to drag you away from me. You left me because of him! And then I got you back and you want to leave again?! But you can’t leave can you? You should just let me claim you. Let me finalize it. You’re already my omega. You’re mine, mine you hear me! So try and run. Try and hide from me! I’ll find you and I’ll bring you back. I’ll trap you again and again. One child after the next if I have to. I’ll even make some ‘accidents’ happen down the line. One where Jackson might end up dying. Or maybe Lilly? You wouldn’t want something to happen to your precious baby girl do you? You should thank me for fucking my seed into you to achieve her. Or do I need to do it again? You think I don’t know you left China? Oh Yien, you don’t know what you did to me by leaving to go off on your Idol binge. I’m about to show you the alpha you unleashed. Just wait till I get my hands on you again…

“MARK!” 

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get free. He felt trapped. He felt like the darkness was wrapping tighter and tighter around him and all he could hear was his ex. Was brought back to those past memories. Of how no matter what he did he couldn’t escape from him. No matter where he went, he would follow. Be it in his nightmares, another country or even his daily life…

“MOMMY!” 

It sounded so far away but he heard her. Lilly. 

“Mommy! Please! Please!” Lilly cries out for Mark while Bam holds her back in his arms.

He feels like his head is underwater and his vision is blurry but Mark is reacting to her voice. He doesn’t realize he’s having an attack. That to the others, all they hear is Mark gasping for air and his chest heaving but no air is coming in. But the others don’t know that Mark has had these attacks before. That for days, weeks, months, year, Mark would be haunted by his ex and the only one that knew about these attacks...was Lilly. 

“The bad man can’t get you Mommy! The bad man isn’t here!” 

Lilly had hoped that since being here that attacks wouldn’t happen anymore and they hadn’t. Not for a long while but now it feels like they’re back in America. She thought Gaga and JB could keep Mark safe--

“Dammit Mark,” Jaebum curses as the others are all freaking out.

If Mark kept this up he’s going to pass out and Jaebum can’t stand to watch Mark in so much pain and distress any longer. So he goes with his instincts since Mark can’t hear him and gently grabs Mark by his neck before giving a squeeze where the claim would be underneath the collar. Instantly Mark reacts, his body jerking as he’s crashing back down hard. Nails dig in and Mark lets out a noise of distress but he’s taking in a huge lungful of air now. Jaebum moves him so he’s close to his neck and breathing in his scent to know that he’s safe as he starts to come back to himself. The others remain quiet as they listen to Mark take in another breath and then another. Lilly calms down some as she knows her Mother will be ok now.

“That’s it baby. You’re doing great,” Jaebum says sweetly into Mark’s ear as he rubs soothing patterns across his back. 

“B-Bummie,” Mark coughs out Jaebum’s name as his voice shakes.

“I’m here. I’m right here.” 

Now, more than ever, Jaebum wants to take Mark to the hospital to find out what’s going on. For Mark to have a small anxiety attack to a full blown one, something was wrong. Without waiting any longer, Jaebum scoops Mark up into his arms easily. Mark doesn’t protest this time as his body is weak from the attack and he just clings on tighter.

“I’m taking-”

“Oh no, we’re going with you,” Jackson demands as he cuts off Jaebum.

“Yes, now hurry up, I already called and told management. They’re handling everything else, we just need to get Mark to the van,” Jinyoung states.

“Come, come,” Youngjae helps Jaebum as Yugyeom opens the door.

Jackson picks up Lilly and the others follow close behind as they rush to take Mark to the hospital. There’s more talking but the voices start to blur together and Mark fights to stay awake. He thinks he hears them start to freak out all over again but before he can reassure them, his eyes close and everything goes black.

“He’s ok, he’s ok, he’s ok,” Jackson chants over and over as he’s pacing back and forth.

They were in the waiting room as Jaebum and Jackson were being way too protective and getting in the way of the nurses and doctors to do anything the moment they arrived at the hospital so with Jinyoung’s order, they were to remain in the waiting room with the others. Yugyeom and Bam snuggled together in worry as Youngjae was ready to tie Jackson to a chair,

“He’s going to be fine,” Youngjae tries to reassure as he grabs Jackson’s hand as he passes and pulls him to sit in the chair next to him.

Jackson is still for point five seconds before his legs are bouncing and Jackson looks like he’s going to take off in the chair like a rocket. Youngjae ends up sitting in his lap and Jackson wraps himself around him,

“Thanks,” he mumbles with his head on Youngjae’s shoulder.

“Are we sure he’s ok? He had two panic attacks and the second one was huge,” Bam whines.

“I was so scared for hyung,” Yugyeom whines right with Bam.

“Lilly said something about the bad man. Do you think Mark has been having these attacks before?” Bam adds and looks to them with worry in his eyes.

“I was thinking the same thing too. From what his stalker did, anyone would be traumatized. I had been worried because he was handling it so well but I thought he might be hiding his pain so we wouldn’t worry,” Youngjae answers.

“She kept talking him through it,” Jackson’s voice trails off and the others look at him.

Jackson was looking at the floor before him as he recalled it.

“The fact that she didn’t get hysterical showed even more how often Yien has had these attacks. That he must’ve been having nightmares for Lilly to put together that the attacks were about the stalker.” 

The others feel their hearts ache before Jackson continues, “Years...I didn’t know for years. He’s been going through this alone. And I know he would keep something like this from me so I wouldn’t worry but I...I just get this feeling that there’s so much more to it. Like he couldn’t tell me. Like he was afraid if he told me or anyone…”

“I want Mommy!” 

The four’s attention snaps to down the hall where Lilly and Jaebum currently are. Lilly had said she had to go to the bathroom but in reality she used that as an excuse to try and make a break for it to find her Mother. Jaebum had grabbed her as he realized her intentions and she’s very upset by this.

“Let me go! I wanna see Mommy!” 

Lilly beats her tiny fists against his back but Jaebum holds her there despite her struggles. She’s reaching her breaking point as she’s been holding it all in. Jaebum keeps walking while holding her in his embrace while he talks soothingly to her,

“You’ve been so strong you know that? It’s ok to let it out now. I know you were holding it back so you could help your Mom earlier.”

At this, Lilly’s expression falters and soon she’s wailing into the crook of Jaebum’s neck as he holds her tighter.

“I know it was scary. I was scared too. I felt helpless on top of that. To be right there but unable to do anything. But I’m not giving up. No matter what’s going on, I’m going to help your Mother. I’m going to get us through this.”

Lilly’s wails turn into soft hiccups as Jaebum gently rocks her back and forth. The scent of Jaebum calms her and she feels safe as his soothing voice reassures her that things will be ok. 

“You’re going to protect Mommy from the bad man?” 

Jaebum nods, “I won’t let anyone harm you or your Mother. You’re both very special to me. And when the doctor comes to tell me if anything is wrong with your Mother I’m going to do everything in my power to help him get better.”

Lilly wipes at her eyes and moves to curl around Jaebum more,

“Love heals all things, remember?” she says and Jaebum gives a small smile,

“I think with yours and my love alone your Mother will be nursed back to health in no time.”

Lilly smiles at that and Jaebum takes that chance in using his shirt to clean off her face.

“Feel better now?”

Lilly pouts, “A little but I’d feel much better if I was by Mommy’s side.”

“Believe me, I feel the same way. I even thought about sneaking in until I saw you trying to do the same thing. Looks like great minds think alike.”

Lilly giggles a bit before saying, “I still love Mommy more than you.” 

Jaebum can’t help but give his dinosaur laugh as Lilly is determined no matter the day or time for Jaebum to know that he can’t beat her love for Mark. He ends up tickling her a bit just to hear more of her giggles before they both settle down in the seat Jaebum sits in. With Lilly still in his arms, Lilly goes quiet and Jaebum uses that chance to start humming. Lilly remains clinging onto him as she listens and is finding herself so warm and safe in his loving embrace that as she’s drifting off, Jaebum and the others hear,

“But I love you too, Daddy.” 

The others all tear up as Lilly falls asleep and Jaebum doesn’t miss a beat on humming until he knows for sure that Lilly is out. It’s then that it really hits him on what Lilly said as happy tears fill up in his eyes. He ends up burying his face into her hair and letting it out as he’s overwhelmed with so many emotions. Of how much love he has for this little girl and how proud and happy he was to hear her call him that word. 

Lifting his head a bit, he presses a kiss into her hair before whispering,

“I love you too.”

Bam may or may not have asked for some tissue as he sobs at the heartwarming scene before just wiping his face all over Yugyeom’s arm just for Yugyeom to do the same with his…

When Mark comes to, he frowns as he finds he’s not in the same place he was before again. And instead of looking up to see Youngjae, he finds Jinyoung is there and running fingers through his hair. 

“Jinyoungie?” Mark calls out in confusion as he blinks a few times.

“Hey you. How are you feeling?” 

Mark still feels weak but he’s much better than before.

“Tired,” he says and goes to lift his arm to find he has an I.V. in.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a precaution to make sure you’re getting plenty of nutrients and such. Your body is working overtime as it adjusts so they want to make sure you remain healthy.”

“I’m fine…” Mark trails off as Jinyoung gives him that look.

“Mark, you were not fine. You had not one but two panic attacks and threw up! Not to mention you’re pushing yourself too far because it’s not just you anymore.”

Mark’s eyes go wide as he realizes that Jinyoung knows. Jinyoung’s expression softens as he continues to run fingers through Mark’s hair,

“That’s why you had those anxiety attacks didn’t you?”

Mark tries to hold it back but Jinyoung’s gentle touches coax it out of him.

“I’m scared...I didn’t mean to--”

“Hey hey, look at me,” Jinyoung cuts in before Mark can get worked up again.

“Before we continue, I want you to look at something ok?”

Mark takes a moment to just breathe before nodding and waits as Jinyoung takes out his phone. Jinyoung pushes a few buttons before swiping and then he’s holding the phone out for Mark to look at and Mark finds it’s a video Youngjae sent him. The caption reads,

‘I’m so glad I was recording this moment. I wanted to record to show Mark and ended up capturing such a heartwarming scene.’

Jinyoung hits play and Mark can already feel his heart swell with so much love at seeing Jaebum and Lilly. His heart clenched as he watched Jaebum calm Lilly down and it's not until they come to sit down that you can hear their conversation and the moment those words come out of Lilly’s mouth, Mark is overcome with emotion just like Jaebum had. For many, that word means nothing. For others, that word is just a word. But for some, for the very few, that word holds so much meaning and for her to say it. For her to call someone her father and for it be Jaebum…

Mark can’t hold back the tears again but Jinyoung encourages him to let it out as he hugs him from the side,

“Are you still scared Mark?”

Mark has the strong urge to see Jaebum right now. 

“I want Bummie,” Mark says through his tears.

“I’ll get him. Don’t worry. I had to ban him and Jackson from being down here until everything was good. I already texted Jackson that you’re awake so he should be here any moment-”

As if on cue, the door bursts open and an in shock Jaebum is rushing in followed by the others that are in shock as well. Now you guys might be wondering why the guys are all in shock and chaotic cluster as they had made lots of noise as they ran down the hospital hallways to Mark room. Well that’s because of the previous conversation that happened right before Jinyoung texted Jackson.

Previously,

“What caused his first anxiety attack?” Jackson whispers to Youngjae.

“I’m not sure. He had woken up just fine and as we were explaining why we were in the dressing room, he began to freak out the moment Bam finished saying birth control.”

Youngjae had meant to whisper back but as he got to thinking, his voice naturally got louder for Youngjae’s voice is just naturally loud and thus, he ended up saying it to where everyone heard. It’s at this moment that all of them turn and look at Youngjae and it takes point two seconds for everyone to put birth control; why Mark’s heat never hit; to Jaebum and Mark going at it like rabbits; to Mark suddenly having a panic attack ;to Mark throwing up on Jackson’s shoe, which he has cleaned up by the way after freaking out if Mark was ok. All the way to the point where their expression show them going through this process and it clicks,

“OH MY GOD!” they all shout except for Jaebum who is in shock and Lilly who is clueless at the moment for she’s just now waking up from the loudness.

“Yien-the throw up-I didn’t even ask if he needed a refill on his birth control--oh my god this makes so much sense now” Jackson is still reeling that he can’t even form complete sentences as he mumbles everything at once.

How could they have not put it together until now?! Suddenly all of them look to Jaebum who is still in shock mode,

“I’m a...I’m gonna be...I am…”

And then Jackson realizes he had gotten a text from Jinyoung as he lets out a loud noise,

“Yien’s awake!”

All of them share looks before taking off down the hallway with Lilly hanging onto Jaebum as her own excitement grows because she’s getting to see her Mother.

And now here they are, the pack shouting out that Mark’s pregnant with Jaebum bursting in with Lilly still in his arms as he goes right to the bed and leans down to kiss Mark breathless. Lilly wraps herself against her Mother’s side as Jaebum deepens the kiss before pulling back while caressing Mark’s face,

“I love you. I love you so much and I’m so happy. I’m a father. You gave me the honor of being a father to Lilly and now for another…”

Jaebum’s hand comes down to rest against Mark’s stomach and Mark’s heart just keeps swelling with more emotions. Out of everything, Mark didn't expect this. From his anxiety and fear, he was sure Jaebum would be mad. Or upset. Hell, would even hate him but no. No, instead, Jaebum is looking at him with those wild and passionate eyes that are showing so much excitement and happiness. And his voice is so sweet and tender as he’s left in awe that this is happening. Jaebum truly wants this. He wants Mark. He wants Lilly. He wants the baby currently growing inside him.

“I thought you’d be mad because I forgot about the birth control or want me to leave because you might think I tried to trap you,” Mark almost can’t believe it.

“Mad? Baby, Planned or not planned, I could never be mad about you getting pregnant because this will be another part of you that I get to love. Another person that’s our pack. And trap me? You and Lilly already had me wrapped around your fingers.”

He teases lightly at the end before leaning in so only he can hear,

“And if we’re being honest here, during those times you were begging to be knotted, I couldn’t help but imagine you getting pregnant because of me.” 

A light smack is felt against Jaebum’s side,

“Stop being gross,” Jinyoung sasses but there’s a smirk on his features.

Jaebum just smirks back at Jinyoung before he feels arms wrap around his neck and finds himself being pulled into a kiss. Jaebum lets out a happy noise at this and kisses back. 

“Lilly don’t look!” Jackson states as he rushes to cover her eyes as she had front row view.

“Aw! But Gaga! It’s love!” Lilly pouts and the others laugh.

The two pull back with Mark giggling as he turns to ruffle his daughter’s hair. 

“Are you ok now Mom? You’re not hurt?” 

Mark shakes his head.

“No I’m not hurt, but how do you feel about having a little brother or sister?” 

Lilly frowns before it clicks as she now understands what all the fuss was about and what pregnancy stood for.

“I’m gonna be a big sister?!” 

Everyone nods and Lilly squeals in delight,

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Can the baby come now?!” 

“I’m afraid we have to wait a while before that happens,” Youngjae states and both Jaebum and her sulk. 

“Oh my god, their expressions are the exact same!” Bam points out.

Everyone is smiling with laughter all around and Mark can’t stop his smile from going so wide. He’s happy and warm as he’s surrounded by his pack. He’s so glad Jaebum still wants him. That he had nothing to worry about as Jaebum is still with him and Mark can still be with the pack as they’re supportive of him one hundred percent. 

The door opens again and this time a nurse and a doctor enter the room.

“Oh good, you’re awake. From what I can tell, it seems you were already told the news. Congrats on being pregnant with twins,” the doctor exclaims.

Jinyoung instantly goes, ‘Oh shit’ because he forgot to mention that part as the others all gasp and go into shock once more.

“TWINS?!” they all shout before they see Jackson start to sway back and forth.

Yugyeom and Bam react fast to catch him as he faints and Jinyoung is already shouting,

“How are you the one passing out?! You’re not even the father!” 

Youngjae can’t help but cackle at the chaotic and lively scene while Lilly is on the bed clapping away as Jaebum is back to kissing Mark passionately…

Meanwhile:

A male is getting off the plane and exiting the terminal. Fans are cheering and creating an uproar as they chant his stage name. His bodyguards surround and keep them at bay as the male keeps moving forward.

“Red Dragon! Red Dragon! Red Dragon! 

He smirks as he takes in the Korean signs that direct his way toward the exit. It's then by the many ads that line the wall, he sees one of Got7 with all seven members. His smirk grows more sinister. He’s come so far already. Having gone with a stage name and changing up his look a bit, he managed to go under the radar easily. He managed to climb the ranks fast by any and all means necessary and now, now he’s about to obtain his dream. And no, it wasn’t in becoming a Chinese rapper. No, his dream was much more beautiful and just in arms reach now. 

Exiting the airport, he slips into the van before it starts to take off toward its destination. Taking out a phone, he hits the side button to reveal a background photo of Mark smiling up at the camera with Lilly right under his chin. Breaking into the phone was easy as it was Lilly’s birthday for the password. Something so sweet and loving that Mark would do. Once the phone is unlocked, he goes to social media and looks up photos of Mark and finds the most recent one was taken just a few hours from here. He could hardly contain his excitement.

“There’s nowhere you can hide from me, Yien. No matter where you run. You belong with me forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Can you believe it guys. Twins. In my head, they look like triplets even with Lilly years apart. lol But yes! And now we have some more of the truth out as well. About the ex who I've hoped you guys put things together...but anyway onward!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with caution...

It’s late into the night and Mark knows if he doesn’t go back to bed soon that Jaebum will wake up and notice but Mark can’t sleep. Just this morning, he found out he was pregnant with twins and he’s more than happy about it. To be able to carry Jaebum’s children makes him ecstatic and he can’t even begin to describe how warm his heart feels from Jaebum being just as happy as he is. But there’s still that voice at the back of his mind and it’s starting to grow loud again. It tends to do that at night time and though it went away for a while since coming to Korea, he can’t stop this uneasy feeling creeping up from inside him. 

“Yien.”

His name is called out gently to not scare him as Mark was busy looking out the window toward the moon. Mark turns his head toward the voice to find Jackson standing there.

“Gaga, what are you doing up?”

Jackson chuckles a bit as he walks closer,

“I could ask you the same thing. Jinyoung was thirsty so I came to bring him some water.”

Jackson goes over to the fridge to pull out a water bottle as he says this.

“I can’t sleep,” Mark lets out as he can feel Jackson eyeing him again.

“Is it because Mom and Dad are coming to visit?”

Mark gives him a look,

“Why wouldn’t I be able to sleep because of that?”

“Because I know how you get when your nerves and anxiety start going. Your mind gets too loud and you can’t calm it down to sleep. So you could be anxious about our parents coming to get onto Jaebum or something.”

Mark snorts, 

“Stop. Our parents love all the pack members as they’ve been to almost every single one of your concerts and events now. Plus Mom told me that she had a feeling about Jaebum since meeting him so she’s thrilled to know he’s the father.” 

“Ah, you’re right. Still, you know how I am so you know our parents can be quite embarrassing.” 

“True but I’ll be more nervous about Jaebum’s Mom coming. I’ve never met her before and I have no idea how she’ll think of me. Just because Jaebum doesn’t mind that I had a daughter before him, that doesn’t mean his Mother won’t think the same.”

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Jackson urges gently as he sets the bottle of water down and guides Mark’s chin to look at him.

“It’s still haunting you isn’t it? About Sky.”

Mark doesn’t even like hearing his name. The name of his ex. Jackson may not know everything about the things Sky has said and done but he knows enough to know that Sky was a major dick that hid under a false persona of this lively kind person. He even had Jackson fooled for a long time with everybody else but Jackson saw his true colors through Mark’s eyes and he was more than happy when Mark left his ass after having Lilly. He just wished Mark wouldn’t have gone back to him after finding out he was pregnant. It would’ve saved Mark so much pain and heartache.

Mark bites his lip to stop his emotions from rising and revealing themselves but Jackson isn’t going to let Mark hide anymore. Taking his hands, he leads Mark to the kitchen table and has him sit next to him while still holding his hands in his.

“Tell me Yien. It’s been bothering me for a while. Especially when Lilly tried to help you through your panic attack. She kept saying the bad man couldn’t get to you but you were having an attack because of Sky weren't you?”

Mark can feel his heart beat pick up as he can tell Jackson was putting it together.

“You found out you were pregnant and you started to panic because of Sky’s words. Thinking Jaebum would abandon you. I thought at first that maybe Lilly was confusing the two when really it was an eye opener for me. Because I was confusing the two.”

Mark shakes his head and tries to get up but Jackson stops him and squeezes Mark’s hands,

“There was never two. It was always one person wasn’t it? The bad man...the stalker...it’s him isn’t it? It’s Sky.”

The way Mark clung back to him. The way Mark’s eyes were showing Jackson once more what he should’ve been paying closer attention to through all those years…

“How could I have been so blind to see? Even though you remained quiet, you’ve been screaming for help all this time…”

“Gaga don’t,” Mark pleads as he can see how this is affecting him.

There’s still so much Jackson doesn’t know. That no one knows and if it’s already hurting Jackson this much, Mark doesn’t want to tell the rest. He doesn’t want to see his loved ones hurting for him. It hurts too much.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t...I couldn’t…” Mark’s voice cracks and he has to stop for a second as his throat wants to close up but at the same time he wants to scream it all out. To stop holding back everything he’s bottled up over the years.

“I didn’t want you to drop out too. The pack needed you-”

“But you needed me. You needed the pack!” Jackson can’t hold it back.

“I thought I had everything handled but I didn’t know how bad he was until I went back to him. That’s why as soon as I had the chance I left. I thought that was it. That by going to another country. Going by a different name and laying low...I’d be ok.”

“Yien don’t bullshit me if you’re not going to look me in the eye and say it.” 

The noise that comes forth is full of so much pain and sorrow. Mark clenches his eyes shut. Jackson knew him well from them growing up together. No matter the day or what happened, Mark could never lie with his eyes. They always shined brightly of his heart and soul and him not looking at Jackson showed both of them that he knew. He knew and had gone back into danger. That he didn’t have a choice.

Hands cup his face and direct his attention toward Jackson. Jackson wasn’t a good liar either. His eyes would give away everything just like now how they begged for Mark to tell him. To finally let it all out and to not keep any more secrets from him. And Mark felt the dam break that he tried so hard to keep close.

“H-he tampered with my birth control and then...then...drugged me with a heat inducer...and no matter how much I begged...pleaded...he didn’t stop…”

Jackson is breaking down right along with Mark but he continues to hold him steady. To let him know it’s ok and that he’s here. 

“He threatened me...forced me to drop out and I thought if I did what he said everyone would be safe but he didn’t want Lilly...he never wanted her. He was going to harm her so I ran...I hid...but he found me and I got scared...I’m still scared...every time I had closed my eyes back in America all I saw was him...of the things he did to me...the things he said...to the things he promised he’d do if I ran. It hurts Gaga...it hurts.”

Mark is sobbing now against Jackson’s chest as Jackson didn’t hesitate to pull him in his arms.

“Oh Markie…” Jackson’s own tears fall as he can feel Mark’s pain. Can hear it through his cries.

A hand comes to cover their mouth as they fight to hold back the noise. Mark didn’t just tell Jackson. He ended up telling two other people as they had come out to check on their lover. Jinyoung can’t even stand anymore as the pain he feels for Mark makes him slide down to a squatting position as tears continue to fall. And Jaebum...Jaebum isn’t being held back by Jinyoung anymore as he had been told to wait earlier when they had gotten closer to the kitchen and heard the two talking. Jinyoung doesn’t try to stop him. He knows Jaebum needs Mark just as much as Mark needs him in this moment but god the heart wrenching cry Mark lets out when Jaebum takes him in his arms makes Jinyoung want to find Sky and end him right where he stands. The pain and misery he put Mark through. The nightmares and trauma. The fear and anxiety. Mark didn’t deserve that. None of that. And all of them wish they could take it away. But they can’t. But they can feel it with him. Can take on the pain and whatever they need to. Can help him carry it until it’s balanced out and Mark can be free. Where Mark can truly feel safe and happy again…

When Lilly woke up the next morning it was still really early. Normally, this would be the time she’d sneak her way into her parent’s bedroom and snuggle between them. But this time, she wakes up as she feels fingers running through her hair and finds Mark staring at her with a loving gaze.

“Mommy?” Lilly calls out as she leans into the touch.

“Hey sweetie. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s ok. Did you miss me like I miss you?”

Mark nods trying not to cry again. Lilly beams at him happily,

“Well I hate to break it to you but I missed you more. I was just coming to snuggle with you.”

This. This is why Mark kept quiet. Why Mark did whatever it took. Why Mark kept going and refused to give up. For his daughter. He went through a lot but he had gotten Lilly and if he had a choice in it now, he’d do it all over again just so he could have his daughter.

“I love you,” Mark says with such emotion.

“I love you, Mommy. Bunches and bunches to the end of time!” Lilly even spreads her arms out wide for dramatic effect.  
Mark can’t help but continue to stare at his loving daughter.

“Mommy?” Lilly asks and Mark hums in response that he’s listening. 

Lilly’s expression grows serious as she nuzzles closer and puts her tiny hand in his,

“Thank you for being my Mommy. It makes me happy to be your daughter.” 

Mark is quick to pull Lilly into his arms as he curls around her. He hugs her tight as she’s fully unaware of how much those words spoke to him or the silent tears he cries into her hair. She hugs back just as tight with a big smile on her face when Mark replies with,

“Thank you…”

‘Thank you for being born. For coming into my life. For being my light through the darkness. For providing me with love. With strength. With the will to keep going. For if it wasn’t for you, I’d never have gotten this far. I’d never be living out this dream. I would’ve been stuck with a feral alpha. Or worse, dead. But the moment I felt you move inside of me, I had loved you. And you loved me.’

A mother and daughter’s love is extremely powerful that it did not waver once through all the hard times. It only grew stronger and it just proves that love can heal all things…

Jaebum remains propped up against the door frame for another moment as he watches the two sleep snuggling together. Mark had wanted a moment alone with his daughter and Jaebum wanted to come check up on them to find they had fallen asleep. He can’t stop the fond smile from coming forth as he quietly strides over to them before sitting on the edge of the bed. He leans over and presses a kiss to their foreheads as he runs fingers through their hair,

“I’m here baby...we’ll get through this together.”

Jaebum wasn’t expecting Mark to be awake as he felt his hand being moved to rest on Mark’s stomach before intertwining their fingers together. 

“I know,” Mark replies while locking his gaze with Jaebum’s, “Just don’t stop loving me.” 

Jaebum caresses Mark’s face as he’s already leaning in closer,

“I couldn’t stop if I tried baby. Just like the first moment I met you all the way till now, my love has always been for you and I’m gonna love you better every day. Every moment. Every second that I can. Because I love you. I love you so much.”

They share a passionate kiss before Jaebum whines as they have to part,

“I wanna love on you now till I fill every thought. Every inch of space in your body and soul with my love so I can write over what he did to you. So instead of his voice it’s mine. Instead of coldness it’s warmth. Instead of fear, it’s safety. Show me your scars baby. Let me see the times you needed me and I wasn’t there. Let me show you that I’m here now. That I will forever be by your side and keep new ones from taking place. I got us. I’ll fight your demons. I’ll protect us. Always, I’ll be here.” 

Mark can already feel Jaebum’s love. Can see it in his wild and passionate eyes and Mark lets Jaebum know how affected his is by saying his name with such emotion. Such passion and trust. So much love. 

“Jaebum.” 

Both feel the strong need to connect. To touch and feel. To show the other how much they mean to them. But then they both look to Lilly who they know will wake up the moment Mark moves but it seems she’s been awake too as she smiles at them.

“Don’t worry, Daddy, you can go love on Mommy. Just don’t take too long cause I’ll miss you both a lot.” 

The two can’t hold back their fond smiles as they both lean in to kiss her cheek. Lilly giggles before squealing as Jaebum lifts Mark up into his arms bridal style.

“Daddy is so strong! He’ll definitely keep the bad man away.”

“You’re damn right I will.” 

Mark playfully smacks his shoulder for cursing but Lilly is so happy and cheering Jaebum on that Mark can’t help but giggle. The two end up getting lost in their own little world though as they lock gazes. 

“Do I really make heart eyes like that with Jinyoung?” Jackson’s voice is heard from the doorway.

“Yes Gaga. All the time,” Lilly states as Jinyoung smirks,

“Oh? All the time? What about now?” 

Jinyoung playfully grabs the front of Jackson’s shirt to pull him closer and Jackson is already turning into a pile of goo for his mate before they hear someone clearing their throat. Turning the two notice Jaebum wants to pass with Mark still in his arms. Jaebum’s face is priceless that Jinyoung can’t help but laugh before moving him and Jackson out of the way.

“Don’t let us stop your love fest but don’t over do it,” Jinyoung sasses.

Jackson snorts as Jaebum is taking quick strides to the bedroom so he can love on Mark faster before he’s taking by surprise with Jinyoung snuggling close and resting his head against his chest.

“I believe everything is gonna work out Jiaer.”

Jackson finds himself smiling softly as he wraps arms around Jinyoung,

“I agree. He’s already been healing with us around and with Jaebum, my brother is gonna be just fine.”

“We’re still gonna shower him with tons of gifts and affection once they come out of the bedroom still right?” 

“Yep, just like we all talked about with the others. Yien is gonna be loved dammit! So much love that he won’t even think about that bastard. What did your Mom say?”

“That she’s ready to tear his ass apart if Mark wants to try him in court. Just wait till I get my hands on him…” 

“Down babe, Lilly is watching,” Jackson whispers into his ear and the two turn to see Lilly staring.

They detach themselves from each other as Jinyoung enters the bedroom,

“How bout we go prepare a big breakfast. Your Mom is eating for three now so he’s gonna be hungry for sure by the time he comes out of the bedroom.”

Lilly perks up at this before jumping off the bed and taking Jinyoung’s hand.

“We need to wake everyone up so they can join in on the fun!”

“We should shouldn’t we?” Jinyoung smirks and Jackson so feels sorry for the others.

The next second, Jinyoung is busting their doors down and dragging them out of the bed. They had literally all just laid back down after having an emergency meeting not too long ago about Mark. None of them had been sleeping but were hurting for Mark so this would definitely help to liven everyone up and show Mark some more love. 

After Bam’s scream feast of thinking Jinyoung finally snapped and was going to murder him, the others soon fell into chaos and laughter as they made a mess of the kitchen to prepare breakfast. And by the time Jaebum emerged with Mark, the table was filled with so many goodies that had Mark’s mouth watering.

Needless to say, Mark ate like there was no tomorrow as they all enjoyed each other’s company and warmth. And Jackson might’ve broken the table but we’re not going to talk about that…Laughter and smiles remained and knowing that Mark was genuinely doing both let them know that Mark would heal from this. And they’re gonna make sure that he does.


	11. Chapter 11

It didn’t take long to finish up the Aura video they had been working on with Dingo. The company was very nice and supportive and hadn’t expected Mark to want to jump back in so soon. But Mark didn’t want to get further behind so after much arguing with the pack, he got his way in at least finishing the video for Aura before the others demanded he sit down.

“We literally danced for thirty minutes, I’m fine,” Mark pouts.

Yes, he knows he’s carrying twins but he can still do basic things. It’s not like he’s trying to parkour or dangle off the empire state building here. 

“Mark, we all know how you love to push yourself for others so we’re kindly telling you to not do that,” Jinyoung says as he starts to massage Mark’s shoulders.

“I’m not going to go too far. I carried Lilly you know. I know how pregnancy works and I did everything by myself during then so I’ll be fine.” 

Shit. Mark hadn’t meant to reveal that but it’s too late now. Instantly the others whine and Jaebum and Jackson grow angry.

“He didn’t help you through your pregnancy?!” 

“And he calls himself an alpha?!” 

Jackson then turns right back around, “Yien, you lied to me back then! You said he was!” 

“I couldn’t tell you the truth for you really would’ve dropped out or told Mom and Dad and then they’d be putting themselves in danger and I needed everyone to just stay away. I needed him to think everything was fine until I could get away…”

Luckily Lilly was asleep on the couch right now as it was super early in the morning. When they rescheduled to finish the Aura video it had to be done super duper early before the rest of their schedules as they have to pack more things in before the Award shows come up.

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out as he directs Mark’s attention away from Lilly and back to him.

Jaebum’s crouched down so he can be closer to Mark.

“I’m proud of you-”

“No, stop. It’s nothing to be proud of. I lied to my loved ones...made everyone worry and I know you guys are hurting over this and I-”

“What’s not to be proud of? Even though you were scared, you still went back to him in order to protect your loved ones. You came up with a plan that would not only protect your family and friends, but protect Lilly by playing along to that sick bastard’s game. And when the chance rose, you got away. You did so much by yourself without second thought and that’s something to be proud of. You didn’t let him tear you down. You didn’t let him have his way in the end. You survived and you’re still going; in fact, you didn’t stop once. I’m damn proud of you. We all are.”

The others nod as they crowd around Mark to give him their love and support.

“You lied for good reason and you can’t help that we love and care about you so much. Your pain is our pain just like it would be your pain if we were going through something. We’re a pack; a family and we’re all going to get through this and whatever else may come our way. Together. So it’s ok to lean on us now. You don’t have to do this alone anymore.”

“Yeah, so let us spoil you,” Youngjae adds.

“And you better know that we’re gonna help you with this pregnancy and even after the twins are born,” Jackson states.

“Just like we already help with Lilly which by the way is a blast anytime we spend time with her,” Bam smiles.

Yugyeom is still nodding away as he agrees with the others.

“Guys…” Mark lets out as he’s getting emotional again. 

God, why does he have to be so sensitive?! Add in pregnancy hormones and he’s even more of a mess. The icing on the cake is when Jaebum leans in and gives him a sweet kiss that Mark lets out a noise in reaction to before going straight into Jaebum’s arms and crying. Jaebum holds him close as he presses kisses all over Mark’s face as the others remain close and smile fondly.

“I ruined my makeup,” Mark says as Bam helps to take it off with a wipe.

“Well we’re done with the Aura shoot anyway so it’s fine. We can always add it again at the next scheduled place.”

“Oh, speaking of that, it seems my grandfather has a meeting set up for us all of a sudden,” Jinyoung states as he comes back into the dressing room after finishing his phone call.

“What? Why?” Yugyeom wonders.

“Yeah, isn’t our schedule already packed? And he wants to have a meeting now?” Jackson furrows his eyebrows together.

“He said it was important and couldn’t be rescheduled for another time. He went ahead and was able to move some of our other schedules around to a later date or time so we can head back to the company now.”

“I don’t like the sound of this,” Jaebum says while wrapping Mark further in his arms.

“I don’t either but unfortunately I couldn’t get any other information from him. He said the van is already outside for us to hop in.”

The others are hesitant but not toward JYP himself. He’s Jinyoung’s grandfather and has been very nice toward them from the start of being trainees so they trust him. They just can’t help but feel anxious about this sudden meeting out of nowhere. Was it good or bad? Guess there’s only one way to find out…

Jaebum resists the urge to carry Mark out. In fact, if he had the choice, he’d be carrying Mark everywhere so he wouldn’t be walking so much but he can’t because no one outside the company and the pack know that Mark is pregnant. In fact, only select staff and JYP himself know that Mark is carrying Jaebum’s twins and if Jaebum goes around acting obvious, it’s gonna leak out for sure. But Jaebum can’t help it. He’s already a caring and kind alpha but now after knowing Mark went through pregnancy with Lilly and didn’t have help, he really wants Mark to know he’s here for him. 

“Why do you look like a happy and kicked puppy all in one?” Youngjae asks as he notices Jaebum staring at Mark during the car ride.

Mark has fallen asleep next to Lilly in the middle seats with Jaebum beside them and he hasn’t looked away once yet. He knows Mark has to be tired. Carrying a child can put a lot of strain on your body already and you add in twins and it’s double! 

“He’s having a hard time hiding what he wants to do in public,” Jackson states simply and the others look at him. “What? It’s true. His alpha instincts are all over the place right now and I understand that because i’m an alpha too. When Yien was first pregnant with Lilly it was hard to fight with my instincts. I wanted to get super protective and be by Yien’s side twenty four seven to help him through the pregnancy. To make sure he had everything he needed and that he got plenty of rest and ate enough food, etc. If Yien didn’t answer his phone shortly after I called or texted, I would freak out. We can’t help it. It’s an alpha thing.”

“I think it’s also a you two thing,” Jinyoung smiles.

“Are you hiding the pregnancy until after promotions?” Yugyeom asks.

“I...I don’t know. We haven’t discussed it yet. I know Mark wanted to wait till after promotions to show that we’re mated but I can’t help but feel like it’s more than that now,” Jaebum lets out.

“You think he’s scared of what his ex might do?” Bam whispers in case Mark might wake up.

“Who wouldn’t after what he pulled? Mark’s no doubt wanting to protect Jaebum as much as he can as well as the twins now,” Youngjae retorts.

“I don’t want him to do that though. I want him to feel safe and have a normal pregnancy. To enjoy the moments instead of having to watch his back. How can I prove that to him?” 

“By being you and continuing to be by his side. He went through years worth of trauma and pain. It’s going to take a while for him to fully let go and even then it could take him the same amount of years before he truly heals,” Jinyoung states calmly.

“But if I be me, I would’ve announced it to the whole world and be showing Mark off right now. Be loving on him every second of the day. Hand feeding him when we go to restaurants. Foot rubs. Kissing the back of his neck. My hands would never leave his stomach either…”

Jaebum is just continuing with a whole list as the others can’t hold back the smiles and loving laughter.

“He really is a romantic sap,” Bam chuckles.

“You’ve been keeping that bottled up this whole time?” Yugyeom is in awe.

“The moment he came back to Korea I’ve been having to hold back loving on him right then and there,” Jaebum sulks.

“I feel for you man. Before Jinyoung and I got together it was so hard to resist too,” Jackson comforts as he pats Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Now you can barely keep your hands off him,” Youngjae cackles as Jackson is doing it right now. 

Jackson whines as the others join in laughter as they see Jackson is holding Jinyoung’s hand even while he comforts Jaebum.

“I can’t help it! I love him three thousand!” 

Jinyoung’s grin grows as he’s fully content and happy. The conversation is still going but no one noticed that Mark had woken up and heard the part of how Jaebum’s been holding back in public and it makes his heart so warm. He really has such a great alpha and mate.

And though he’s scared of what Sky might do, he really wants to tell Jaebum to not hold back anymore…

Mark knows that this meeting is important but he has to pee dammit and he can’t sit through an entire meeting for who knows how long without peeing first.

“Guys…” Mark raises an eyebrow as he finds the others following him. “I’m just going to the bathroom.”

“Maybe we have to go too,” Yugyeom suggests.

“All of you? Now I believe Lilly will have to.”

The others pout, “Mark.”

“The bathroom is literally down the hall from the meeting room. It’s not going to take me long at all. So go in there and talk with JYP until I get back. I can handle peeing by myself I promise.”

“Don’t worry guys! I’ll protect Mommy from the toilet monster!”

Mark snorts because Lilly is referring to how the toilets here automatically flush when you get up. The first time she used it, she screamed at the sudden loud noise and thought it was gonna flush her down the toilet. Lilly has called it the toilet monster since.

“Fine, we’ll go!” Bam says in defeat.

Mark watches fondly as they start to make their way down the hall when Mark calls out for Jaebum before he can get too far. Jaebum turns around right as Mark pulls on his arm and finds himself being kissed sweetly. Jaebum lets out a happy noise at this before stealing another kiss.

“What was that for?” he asks breathlessly and Mark beams at him.

“Because I love you.” 

Jaebum beams at him right back,

“And I love you,” he says before they kiss once more.

Mark ends up whining after the fourth kiss and not because he wants to stop but because the urge to pee is growing tenfold.

“I really have to pee.”

Jaebum chuckles before doing one last peck.

“Alright. I’ll have plenty of kisses for when you come back.”

Mark winks with a playful smirk before turning and taking Lilly’s hand. Jaebum can’t help but watch Mark make it to the bathroom first before heading toward the meeting room. It was also adorable watching Lilly skip the entire way.

“Aha! Take that toilet monster!” Lilly exclaims as she’s fast to finish her business and get off the toilet and away before it can flush. 

Mark shakes his head fondly before helping her fix her clothes and the two head to the sink again so Lilly can wash her hands this time. He lifts her up and it isn’t long before the two are a giggling mess as Lilly got too much soap and started to make bubbles float up into the air. 

“Whoops,” she giggles out and Mark helps her get all the soap off before setting her back down.

He hands her some paper towels to dry off with and helps her throw them away when he notices something out the corner of his eye. Looking up into the mirror he finds his heart stopping and his blood run cold from the smirk reflecting from behind them.

“Hey now,” the voice trails off as Mark was ready to grab Lilly and make a run for it but he moves at the same time.

“No!” Mark cries out as the male grabs him and holds him back against his chest.

Mark tries not to struggle only because his arm is dangerously tight around his stomach.

“Let Mommy go!” Lilly demands.

“Please,” Mark begs.

He’s terrified as not only is Lilly's life in danger but so are the twins. He can’t fight back right now or he risks them getting hurt. So he begs. He pleads as his hands shake and his voice trembles.

“Not here Sky please.”

Sky growls lowly against the back of Mark’s neck where the collar is wrapped securely around.

“You smell like that other alpha. He’s all over you along with several other scents that it’s almost hard to tell who the alpha is. I can tell one is Jiaer though.” 

Sky doesn’t say anything about him being claimed or being pregnant though which Mark prays he doesn’t find out soon until he’s far away from him. Having the others scent him and remain close around him twenty four seven have helped to block his sweet pregnancy scent since he’s still in the early stages as well as the collar is able to tone down the mating claim so their scents can hide that too. 

He needs to get away. And fast. But his mind is racing. How did Sky even get in here? His appearance is a bit different with another hair color and style along with his attire but still. He shouldn’t be allowed in here. He’s not an Idol or worker for this company. He shouldn’t have been able to just walk in here like this.

“Don’t even think about it,” Sky whispers into his ear as Mark looks to Lilly and the door.

Lilly is looking with fear in her eyes as she tries to hold back tears.

“Don’t do this Sky. You’re scaring her.”

“If you didn’t try and run this wouldn’t have happened. Now I’m going to let you go and you’re not going to do anything stupid alright?”

Mark only nods as he tries to control his beating heart and breathing. Sky let's go and Mark instantly goes to Lilly’s side where he stands in front of her. Lilly clings to Mark’s leg as the guy’s aura just radiates bad vibes.

“I’m a changed man Yien.”

Mark lets Sky talk as he thinks of their options. He can try and make a run for it. If he can get Lilly out the door and make enough noise then the others will hear. And they’ll come. It’ll be ok. It’s going to be ok…

Mark’s hand slowly reaches out for the holder of the paper towels.

“You didn’t even let me explain myself the last time we met. What I had to do so I could reach you. Find you. If you wouldn’t have panicked the last time, we could’ve avoided all of this.”

Lilly whimpers as Sky takes one slow step forward with each sentence. The crazed and evil look in his eyes were those you see in one’s nightmares and Lilly never thought she’d see such a monster in real life.

“Now Yien. You’re going to listen to me this time ok? Everything is going to go calmly and will work out, alright? I’m not here to hurt you or anyone…”

“Fuck you,” Mark says as Sky is finally close enough that Mark throws the holder and it hits the side of Sky’s face. 

Mark then takes off. He takes Lilly and is about to the door before he’s grabbed and shoved up against the wall. Lilly is hysterical now as Mark struggles.

“Let me go!” 

“I told you I’ve changed so why are you fighting me and doing exactly what I told you not to do?” 

There’s blood slowly dripping from a cut above Sky’s eyebrow as he seethes.

“Then let me go. Just let me go!” 

And surprisingly, Sky let’s Mark go and steps back from him. Mark’s breathing is harsh as he clings to the wall.

“I’m here on legal business-”

But Mark doesn’t want to hear it as he picks up Lilly and exits the bathroom. Sky follows as he’s still trying to talk and Mark finds a lawyer, some staff and bodyguards that he’s never seen before out in the hallway. There’s even police there.

“What is this? What’s going on?” 

He’s standing there confused while Lilly hides her face against his neck and clings. The others block his pathway to the meeting room and Sky is now right there…

Entering the meeting room, they find JYP is already there but so is Jinyoung’s Mother.

“Mom?” Jinyoung asks in confusion.  
“Ok, what is going on here?” Bam demands because this doesn’t look good at all.

“If you’ll have a seat,” JYP insists first before noticing Mark isn’t with them, “What about Mark, wasn’t he with you guys?” 

“He went to the bathroom with Lilly,” Youngjae says as he looks between the two.

“That doesn’t answer what is happening!” Jackson reminds them.

“Honey please sit,” Jinyoung’s Mother asks.

The others do but they’re confused and not happy about this.

“If you’re here then something is up that has to do with legal business. Is there a fraud against us or rumor that needs legal action?” Jinyoung is already asking questions as he runs things through his mind.

“There is something yes that unfortunately has to take legal action,” JYP states.

“What? Who? Why?” Yugyeom is beginning to fret.

Bam is also panicking and both reach out their hands to intertwine to help calm the other.

“Now grandson, I know we had a long talk about Mark and you’re telling me everything that you stated was true?” 

“Yes. Of course. I wouldn’t lie about Mark. What would I have gained from it?” 

“Jackson could’ve put you up to it,” JYP says back and Jinyoung gets angry but Jaebum speaks first,

“What is being implied here?” 

“Right now as we speak is not just some scandal that could leak to the press but the police are involved and are demanding to speak to Mark. Now I can’t hold back the police for long so I need to know everything right now.”

“Wait, the law is after Mark?!” Youngjae can’t believe his ears.

“Mark didn’t do anything wrong!” Bam exclaims.

“Not according to Sky Lee who wanted custody over Lilly in which Mark refused and ran not only to another country but went under a false name and tried to lay low.” 

Instantly the room falls silent when the news hits them and has them rendered speechless. Before any of them can recover, JYP’s phone goes off and he answers it as it’s his secretary.

“I tried to hold them back but they barged their way in with a warrant Sir…”

“Where are they now in the building?” JYP is quick to cut her off to get answers.

“They already went to the elevator. They should be arriving where you are shortly but one of them had came in earlier before the rest-”

JYP curses as the others all think to Mark. They all go to look at Jaebum but he’s already up and out of his seat.

“Jaebum wait!” JYP shouts but the others are already up and hot on Jaebum’s tail for they know what’s going to happen.

They know if Sky is there that Jaebum is going to fucking murder him. The moment they get out the door, they can see the police and the others before Jaebum’s loud growl,

“You fucking bastard!” 

Mark holds Lilly closer, shielding her as the police and Sky get closer to him and he slowly backs up till he’s against the wall.

“Mr. Tuan we’re only going to ask you once to hand her over.”

“Why? She’s my daughter?” Mark states back but before the others can come closer they hear Jaebum’s loud growl.

Mark’s eyes go wide as Jaebum slips his way through the bodyguards before punching Sky hard in the face. Sky goes down and Jaebum grabs him as he goes down and starts to throw another punch. 

“Jaebum stop!” Jinyoung calls out as he knows this won’t end well.

But Jaebum is seeing red as this bastard had put Mark through so much and is now trying to do more damage to him.

Luckily, Jackson gets to Jaebum first before the others and pulls him off of Sky while talking where only Jaebum can hear,

“You need to stop right now or you’ll play into Sky’s hand. Trust me, I want to tear him from limb to limb like you do but this won’t help Mark or Lilly.” 

Jaebum struggles a bit but as he hears Jackson’s words he knows it’s true. Shit. He fucked up. He already did exactly what Sky wanted. And Sky was smirking behind his hand as he wipes the blood off before getting up and putting up his perfect mask.

“See? What did I tell you? He’s violent and I don’t want my daughter anywhere near him.”

“Why you little-” Bam starts but is held back by Youngjae.

“Someone tell me what’s going on?!” Mark has had enough of this. 

“Like I was trying to tell you in the bathroom before you hit me. I’m here on legal business Yien. I’m here to retrieve my daughter that you refused to let me have even partial custody over.”

Mark pales while shaking his head, “N-no…”

But Sky keeps going,

“I hate to have to go about it like this but you left me no choice. You wouldn’t let me sign the birth certificate. You took Lilly the second you had the chance and then flown to another country, hiding and changing your name just to keep Lilly from me and when I finally found you, you wouldn’t listen even after I told you it was me and that I was only disguised because I’m a famous rapper and was trying not to draw attention to ourselves. But instead, you attacked me and had your coworker thinking you were in danger before he attacked me too. All before you ran off and took Lilly and ran again. Did you think your brother could keep you safe from the law Yien? Just because he’s famous doesn’t mean he can pull strings with authorities or win them over with his charms. You broke the law. And really? You think our daughter is fit to be around six other men at such a young age? What were you thinking? Clearly not of the safety of our daughter.”

Mark can’t believe it. Sky’s working his magic and twisting everything around that he even has the law on his side right now…

“Shouldn’t we discuss these private matters somewhere more private?” JYP brings up but Sky shakes his head.

“There’s no need. I said my part and we found my daughter.”

The police take a step forward to Mark,

“Hand her over and put your hands behind your back.”

“Please…” Mark begs with the officer but he isn’t listening.

“Don’t make this harder on you or her. We will take her away by force if you don’t comply.”

“I don’t want to go! I want Mommy!” Lilly cries out and clings tighter.

Mark tries to comfort her as she’s becoming hysterical now as the cops surround them. 

“It’s ok honey. I promise it’ll be ok…” Mark’s voice cracks with emotion.

The one cop grabs Mark’s arm and it causes Mark to jerk and Lilly wails louder as they’re now forcing them apart. 

“You’re hurting Mommy! You’re hurting him!” Lilly shouts.

Jaebum breaks free and rushes forth to get to his mate but more cops rush forward along with Sky’s bodyguards and tackle him to the ground. 

“Lilly!” Mark cries out for her as she’s snatched from his arms before he’s shoved up against the wall.

Lilly reaches out for him as she struggles in the officer’s hold. Mark struggles with the officer.

“Stop resisting!” the officer orders but Mark can only hear Lilly crying out for him. 

Seeing her so terrified and reaching her hand out for him to take. Soon Mark finds himself on the ground and the others have lost it as well.

“He’s pregnant! He’s fucking pregnant!” Jackson hollers as he’s too being detained.

The officers luckily let up and move Mark so he isn’t on his stomach anymore as Mark sobs while they tighten the handcuffs behind his back.

“If you don’t stop resisting, we will taze you right now,” the one officer says as Jaebum is still struggling.

Jinyoung’s Mother watches as the pack are all struggling while trying to be detained and that they’re gonna end up arresting the entire pack at this point if something isn’t done.

“We haven’t even heard Mark’s side of the story yet nor does he have solid proof does he?” 

Sky’s lawyer replies back, 

“What more proof do you need? Mark ran with Lilly-”

“No. I’m talking about probable cause for Sky to even do this. He even stated that he is not signed as the parent of Lilly on the birth certificate correct? Anyone can say they’re a parent of a child but is there solid proof that Sky is even Lilly’s father?”

Everyone stills as the lawyer stumbles to find a comeback but Jinyoung’s Mother is right.

“No. There is not.”

“Then a DNA test should have been done first. Am I wrong? So right now you do not have the right to arrest Mark and charges can be set in place for the damage and trauma you just put Mark and Lilly through. This won’t look good in court on any of your guys’ part.” 

Sky grits his teeth at this woman. If she hadn’t of opened her smart mouth this would’ve all went according to his plan. 

“Then we’ll do a DNA test but it’s pointless because I know I’m the father!” Sky states.

“Then let’s do that in a more civil way, yes?” JYP suggests. “We can have a doctor come here and perform the test.” 

“Good.” Sky says. “But you’re just wasting time.”

It’s time they need though. Jinyoung’s Mother just needs some time so she can try and figure out where to go from here because it’s not looking good at all. And she doesn’t have the whole story from Mark. Looking to her son, she can tell he does though. That the whole pack does and she wants to do everything in her power to help. Especially when she can still hear Lilly crying out for her Mother as the authorities are taking her to another room until this is sorted...


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you calmed down now?” the officer asks Jaebum.

No. Jaebum is furious and wants nothing more than to grab Sky who is right there and tear him apart. But Mark’s hurt voice as he cries brings Jaebum back down where he’s not seeing red anymore. Jaebum nods while breathing harshly through his nose and after another moment, the officers start to let up and Jaebum can see Jackson on the ground being detained near him. Jackson didn’t want to feed into Sky’s plan but the moment they slammed Mark to the ground and roughly tried to detain him, all bets were off. Jinyoung even got involved but he’s still up against the wall while being handcuffed. The other three didn’t even get a chance to move as police predicted them of joining in so they were already trying to detain them as well. The whole hallway was full of the authorities and it was going to no doubt draw the media and others to what’s happening so JYP is quick to try and get things moving so that maybe Got7 can be saved.

When Jaebum is helped back up on his feet and the officers still holding onto his arms tightly, Jaebum instantly looks for Mark and finds him still bent over on his knees with his head against the ground as he lets out another cry. It was heartbreaking as a Mother is hurting for their child that they can hear crying out for him until they finally get her into a separate room. 

Reality crashes hard onto Mark. His dream-like fairytale now a living nightmare as Sky is back and trying to ruin his life once more. And Mark has no idea how to get out of it. Yeah he has some time but once that DNA test comes back that Sky’s the father, what then? He’s going to be arrested. Jaebum might even be arrested. And then everything that Got7 has worked so long and hard for, will be ruined all because of him. They’ll have to disband. This will be all over the news and their lives will be ruined. And Lilly. God, he’ll never be able to see Lilly again. And he’s pregnant! How is he going to keep the twins safe in prison? Will they be taken from him too the moment they’re born while he’s sentenced to god knows how long? 

Is this because he didn’t accept his fate of being with Sky? Because he refused the alpha that had lied and faked his way into Mark’s life before showing his true colors? At first Mark thought Sky was the one. Things had gone so well and he was so in love but then slowly Sky’s true colors were coming out behind closed doors before Sky tried to stop Mark from leaving to obtain his dreams. He went from sweet to cold real fast anytime Mark disagreed to the point that he would get violent so Mark left him and went off to become a trainee. To start over and be by his brother’s side to find his purpose in life. And then it all went spiraling downhill from there. All because he didn’t want to be with an abusive bastard who didn’t give two shits about his daughter. Even now, he’s only using her against him and Mark doesn’t want to think about what he’ll do to her if he gets full custody...it hurts so damn much.

It hurts to breathe. His throat hurts from voicing his cries. His knees hurt from taking the blunt of the fall so it wouldn’t all go to his stomach. His wrists are rubbed raw and his one shoulder is throbbing. But what hurts the most is his heart that’s shattering.

“He needs to be checked over. He’s carrying twins,” Jinyoung voices to the officers, hoping that they won’t be rough with him anymore.

They nod, acknowledging Jinyoung and start to help Mark up. Mark’s world spins too fast as his anxiety is high and his adrenaline is crashing down that his legs are weak and one officer has to hold him steady as Mark chokes on the next breath before throwing up on the ground. The others grow worried and Jaebum tries to go over but another officer stops him. 

“He needs me, please.” 

Jaebum doesn’t care that he’s begging. He knows he has no right after attacking and struggling a moment prior but Mark needs him and he’ll do anything.

“Alphas are vital for the omega during times of high stress, especially now when he’s newly pregnant with twins or do you want a miscarriage on your hands as well,” Jinyoung’s Mother addresses.

“Jade,” JYP calls out in light warning to not push too far but Jade isn’t hearing it.

She’s not afraid and she isn’t going to back down. If she was, she wouldn’t have become a lawyer. The officers share a look before relenting some and look to Jaebum,

“You’re the father?”

“Yes. We’re newly mated too.” 

Well shit, no wonder Jaebum went ballistic. Alphas get super protective over their newly mated mate and if you add into newly pregnant too, hoo boy. They sure got lucky they had multiple officers to help cause Jaebum was not easy to take down and hold still. And even then, just the simple fact that Mark is his mate, wouldn’t matter if it had been years of being mated, Jaebum would’ve been just as feral if harm was being done to Mark. 

“Sheriff?” one officer asks and he nods.

“Take those two to a separate room where he can be looked at properly while we wait for the test results.”

Jaebum thanks the officer while bowing the best he can before he’s being led off with Mark. The others try to follow but the officers stop them.

“Sorry but we need to separate you guys so you can all cool off and we can get everyone’s story,” the Sheriff states.

“I would like to be present with my son,” Jade says as she comes to stand near the Sheriff and points to who her son is.

“Very well. Follow me.”

Jade and JYP share a look before both attending to what needs to be done. With all the chaos still going around no one notices how Sky is glaring at Jaebum’s back. A medic arrives and asks if he needs his wounds looked at. Sky almost snaps at her and telling her to back the fuck off him but he can’t let his perfect mask slip so he kindly tells her no before excusing himself to go clean up in the bathroom. 

The second he enters, he locks the door and heads to the counter where he grips it so hard that his knuckles turn white and he growls. There’s dried blood on his face both from the cut above his eyebrow and his split lip. There’s also a growing bruise on his cheek but it’s his eyes that are showing pure anger and evil. Fucking Lim Jaebeom! Who does he think he is?! Not only touching his omega but mating and getting him pregnant?! 

His breathing comes out in pants as he wants to go to Jaebum right now and…

He has to stop himself from reaching into his pocket that has a switchblade in it. How easy he can take it out and stab Jaebum with it. Right in the chest. Right where he’ll bleed out before they can get him to the hospital.

No. Remain calm. Your plan will still work. They’re just buying time to deny the inevitable. For one the test results come back and he’s declared the father, their fate is sealed. Sky can press charges on Jaebum and get him put in jail too and once Mark is arrested, he can plead with Mark to do the right thing and go with him. That Sky will drop all charges if he goes back to him and he knows Mark will do it. He won’t want to be separated from Lilly. Maybe he’ll even sweeten the deal and drop the charges on Jaebum too if Mark promises to never run again or see that alpha. To never talk to Jackson or any of his loved ones again. It’ll be just them two living happily ever after…

Yes. There we go. Sky smirks into the mirror after cleaning off his face. The wicked grin is feral like too and just makes Sky laugh before slipping that mask back on as he’s going to get full enjoyment out of this.

“Baby…” Jaebum calls out with such emotion in his voice.

He nuzzles against him the best he can while being handcuffed to the chair. Mark’s sitting in front of him, their knees touching as Jaebum presses a loving kiss to the bite on his neck. They let Mark take off his collar so Jaebum can help calm Mark down. Mark stopped crying and was able to catch his breath after a while of Jaebum scenting him and whispering sweetly into his ear. It also helped to calm Jaebum breathing in Mark’s scent and being close to him again. To knowing that Mark and the twins were ok after the doctor came to check up on him first before initiating the DNA test, that'll take some time to get and send to the lab before finding out the results.

“Baby, look at me,” Jaebum urges softly as he nudges Mark’s chin up before pulling back some.

Mark’s blue eyes stare into his and it hurts Jaebum at seeing how much pain Mark is in.

“I’m sorry,” Mark says and he looks ready to break down again but Jaebum is quick to reassure him.

“No, don’t apologize for what that bastard’s done. You did the right thing by leaving him and getting Lilly away. And you did the best thing by coming to us. You can’t apologize for bringing me such happiness and joy now are you? I got a mate, a daughter and twins out of you coming here. We got a complete pack that will stick together no matter what just like we are now. Just like Jackson said, it’s seven or nothing, remember? So no matter what will happen when the test results come in, everything will be ok in the end.” 

Mark tries to hold his emotions back but a tear still slips through and slowly trails down his face,

“I don’t deserve you…”

“You do Mark. You deserve to be happy and feel safe and to live out your dreams. You deserve to be surrounded by a loving pack and to see family and friends. It’s him that doesn’t deserve you and he knows that but can’t let you go so he’s stooping down to these levels to try and get you back. But he can’t have you. I won’t let him.” 

“You sound like a knight in shining armor right now,” Mark can’t help but think.

Jaebum chuckles a little before pressing a kiss to Mark’s forehead,

“I’d like to think I’m more like the dragon. For I’m not going to let anyone get past me and take you away.” 

Mark gives a small smile at that before Jaebum leans their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Jaebum says while keeping their gazes locked.

“I love you,” Mark says back with the same emotion.

The two remain like that as Mark closes his eyes and lets himself bask in everything that’s Jaebum…

“Now is this what Mark told you?” The Sheriff asks.

“Not just him. Jackson has told me about Mark’s ex as well as their parents before I even met Mark. Do you even need to ask us? Clearly from the scene that went down, you saw that Mark is the victim here!” Jinyoung shouts as he slams the palm of his hands onto the table. 

The chains rattle from his handcuffs as silence fills the room. Jinyoung is infuriated that Sky was able to play the victim and make it look like Mark was some evil Mother. But would an evil Mother have her daughter crying out for him and fighting against the police just to get back to him? She even cried out that she wanted to stay with Mark. 

“What more proof do you need? Ask the staff here. Ask my grandfather. Go look at the footage we’ve been taking during the promotions that haven’t been released yet! Not once was Lilly mistreated or held against her will. The only thing we’re guilty of is spoiling her and making her happy.”

“Mark was obviously threatened where he couldn’t speak about such events in fear of not only his daughter’s life but for his loved ones as well. If in his shoes, wouldn’t you have done the same? Would he have been able to go to the police about this? It would be an omega’s word against an alpha’s. Without Mark having proof of his birth control being tampered with or the heat inducer still in his system, it would’ve been seen as Mark seducing his ex into sleeping with him when his heat hit. Sky had this planned for a while before executing it. He’s not sane,” Jinyoung finishes as his chest heaves from such emotions.

The Sheriff stands there after taking this all in. Jade goes over and puts an arm around her son to help comfort him as this has affected him greatly. Seeing Mark and Lilly being ripped from each other before everything turned to chaos was not something Jinyoung ever wants to see again. He can’t even imagine what Mark must be feeling right now.

A knock on the door is heard before another officer steps in. He locks eyes with the Sheriff who signals that he’s coming. Nodding to the other officer already in the room he gestures toward Jinyoung.

“Let him out of the cuffs but don’t let him out of the room just yet. If you’ll excuse me for a second,” he bows to Jade before exiting the room.

“What did the others say?”

“The same thing yours did I assume?” 

The Sheriff nods. 

“You know we’ve dealt with many cases of omegas in heat with partners they’re in relationships with to having one just after a breakup and thus ending pregnant and then wanting nothing to do with the other that they run but…”

But he can’t shake this feeling that something is off. Mark looked genuinely confused like he had no idea why they would be there. Why they would try and take his daughter from him. Add onto the fact that Lilly clung onto Mark for dear life and it took till just a while ago to get her to stop crying out for Mark. And that’s only because the doctor said he needed a sample of her blood to help her Mother. She instantly held out her arm and said seven words,

“Don’t let the bad man take Mommy.” 

I mean, if Mark was truly on the run from the law, why after so long would he resurface and try to become a Kpop Idol? Did he think fame and money would get him out of it? Maybe if he had enough fans he could have them defend him? He’s seen the power of what an army of people could do but still…

“You can handcuff the others but make sure they’re calmed down and that they won’t leave the room until after the results are situated. I’m gonna have a talk with the little girl.”

The officer nods before the Sheriff makes his way to the room Lilly is located in. Standing outside is Sky who looks very upset.

“I don’t understand why I can’t see my daughter while we wait for the news. She’s surrounded by people she doesn’t know in there.” 

“JYP is in there no?” The Sheriff asks and the one officer nods.

“Then she has someone she knows in there and he’s the best one right now as it would be a huge liability to him if a little girl was hurt on his premises so I know he’s going to take the best care of her. Now I know you’re upset but until these results are in I need you to remain out here.” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer as he goes into the room and shuts the door behind him. Lilly sits in a chair with her legs curled up toward her chest while hugging herself. The hopeful look on her face falters when she looks up and finds it’s not her Mother or one of the pack. 

“Lilly is your name little lady?” The Sheriff greets and she nods.

JYP stands near her as a nurse is close by with several officers.

“Is Mommy ok?” She asks as the Sheriff gets closer.

“Did the doctor not tell you after checking him over?” 

“He did but Mommy was crying. Mommy is still hurting.”

The Sheriff pulls out a chair before turning it to face backwards and sits down. He crosses his arms over the back of the chair and leans forward a bit.

“The doctor informed me that you talk about your Mother a lot.”

“Mommy’s my favorite. I love him the mostest.” 

She says it so honestly and simply like it’s obvious to the world.

“What about your father?”

“JB?” she asks back confused.

“Ah, that’s right, Jaebeom would be your step father since he mated your Mother-”

Lilly shakes her head. 

“That doesn’t make him my father by default. Mommy said I didn’t have to call anyone my father unless I wanted to. I call JB my Daddy because I love him and want him to be my father. Blood or paper don’t determine that. I do.”

The Sheriff is taken back by this as Lilly says it with such emotion and wanted to make sure he understood her.

“What about him then?” The Sheriff points to Sky outside the window who is looking in.

Lilly looks right at him with a glare while stating,

“He’s the bad man. He hurt Mommy in America. Mommy was so scared and didn’t know what to do or where to go but I convinced Mommy to go back to Korea to Gaga. That Gaga could protect us from the bad man.” 

It wasn’t even Mark’s idea to come back here. 

“Who is Gaga?”

“Uncle Jacks!” Lilly says with a duh look on her face as she looks back at the Sheriff.

“You’re right. I should’ve known that. So back to this bad man. Have you met him before in America? Seen him before?”

Lilly shakes her head.

“I never saw his face till now. I overheard the coworker that came to check on Mommy talk about him. But that’s not the first time I heard about the bad man. Mommy would have bad dreams…”

Lilly trails off as her hands tighten into fists as she clutches the ends of her dress.

“Mommy would wake up screaming sometimes. Would have trouble breathing at others. Would plead for the bad man to stop. He’d even call out for Daddy to come save him.” 

“Jaebeom?”

Lilly nods, “Mommy doesn’t know that I know that though.”

“Your Mother knew Jaebeom before?”

Lilly nods again, “Yes. Their love story is my favorite to listen to! They met during trainee days before Mommy had me and dropped out. But now they’re together!” 

Lilly sounds very happy about that as she recalls the story over in her head. 

“And what’s the best part about their love story?” The Sheriff can’t help but ask.

“Seeing Mommy finally smiling and so happy. Oh, wait, I have two best parts. Is that allowed? Cause I love that I get to be a part of it and be with the pack. To be home.” 

The emotion in her voice and on her face says it all. This doesn’t sound like a little girl that was brainwashed. Or a little girl that was abducted and mistreated. This girl was taken care of and loved as her smile spoke volumes. Of a daughter’s love for her Mother.

Sadly knowing this now, the Sheriff was still going to have to go through with the charges if Sky is the father of Lilly. Though the Sheriff doesn’t mind testifying and doing what he can, he unfortunately can’t stop the proceedings as it’s out of his jurisdiction. 

“Thank you for your time little lady,” The Sheriff says as he stands back up and tips his hat to her.

He goes to head to the door when she speaks again.

“He’ll never be my Dad. No matter what the test results say, JB is my Daddy.” 

The Sheriff doesn’t show his sad smile as his hand stopped on the doorknob. He remains facing away from Lilly as he doesn’t want to hurt her more by what these test results could do for her life. Nodding to let her know he acknowledged her, he exits the room.

The door is closed at the same time as another officer comes forth and says,

“Sheriff, the results are in.”

Jade enters the room where Mark and Jaebum are in and witnesses a loving moment between the two. She may not have met Mark until now but she got to know Mark through the others. Through Jackson and his undying love for his brother and niece and how the others would talk about him. Since Jinyoung met Mark, she knew that she would love him dearly the moment she finally did meet him just like her son has. And who wouldn’t? He’s so sweet and pure. Putting others before himself on top of being so strong as he fights silently so he doesn’t worry anyone. Even now he’s asking Jaebum if he’s hurt and how the others are faring. 

“The others are holding up just fine,” Jade gently cuts in.

The two realize she entered the room and perked up from hearing her voice.

“Mrs. Park-”

“Jaebum, how many times have I told you to call me Jade or Mom. I’ve seen you too many times to count for you to be using formalities like that.” 

She moves closer,

“We’ll discuss that another time though. I’m letting you know now that I’m standing in as your lawyer whether you like it or not. And in just a few minutes, they’re gonna come in here so we can hear the test results.”

Their hearts skip a beat at that. It was almost time. Jade can tell how scared Mark is. That he doesn’t have much hope of this ending well but Jade isn’t going to give up. She’ll find a way to beat the system. Hell, she thinks the Sheriff might even be on their side now and he can help testify. She goes to tell them this when the door opens. All their attention is now on the people walking in. From the Sheriff, a few more officers, the doctor and now Sky and his lawyer.

Mark bites back the whimper that wants to escape as Sky’s eyes lock with his. The feeling of dread is back as it crawls up his skin but soon Jaebum redirects his attention to him.

“I’m here baby, look at me.” 

Mark does. He keeps his eyes on Jaebum even as the doctor announces that the results are in. Even as Sky says finally. Even as Mark’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest and the urge to throw up is making its way up his throat. So much is happening and changing but not Jaebum. His eyes don’t waver once as he holds Mark steady with his gaze alone. Anchors him to the moment and Mark can’t help but feel like maybe it really will be ok. And it’s at this moment that Mark thinks back to Jaebum’s words. Of how love heals all things. Back to the memories of when they first met all the way to that passionate night at the playground. Of Jaebum showing him what a true alpha was. Of what true love is…

“Here on behalf of the results of Lilly’s father, Sky Lee…” The doctor begins to state.

“I love you,” Jaebum whispers to Mark sweetly as Mark’s expression is breaking with emotion.

“I love you,” Mark whispers back as his voice trembles with emotion.

“You are NOT the father of Lilly.”

The shock that shows on everyone’s faces is clear, especially Sky’s. But for Mark and Jaebum it takes only seconds for them to put it together as tears well up in both their eyes in relief and happiness.

“It’s you…” Mark can barely get out.

God his heart is filling up with so much love and warmth as the tears are steadily falling now.

Where they thought Sky messed with Mark’s birth control right before he applied the heat inducer. It’s proven that Sky must’ve done it before Mark had left to become a trainee and didn’t take into account of Mark getting into another relationship so soon or having a one night stand. Then again, getting pregnant outside a heat was rare but not impossible. You had to be really compatible and it is said that only true mates can achieve such a feat. 

“I’m her father...I’m really her father,” Jaebum lets out as he’s overwhelmed by the knowledge that Lilly is really his.

That it makes it that much more meaningful to know Lilly loved him before knowing he was actually her father. And now that he really is, Sky can’t do shit. He can’t take Mark to court. He can’t hold him accountable for anything. Jaebum not only protected Mark and Lilly, he saved them from being taken away by Sky for good. 

“Well I’ll be damned. Your little girl wasn’t lying when she talked about your love story,” The Sheriff announces with a smile before apologizing,

“I’m sorry for what took place today. We’ll get you out of these cuffs and we can talk about if you guys want to press charges.”

Jade smirks in triumph before looking right at Sky’s lawyer.

“You better bet your asses we’re taking this to court. Not only for fraud but for trauma, assault, trying to kidnap an innocent child, stalking, tampering with birth control, illegal use of a heat inducer,” 

Jade was hounding every account she wanted Sky to be charged for. She was going to make it to where Sky never saw the light of day again. She listed several more while Sky wasn’t even paying attention to any of it. The whole time since hearing the news, he hasn’t taken his eyes off the two. Seeing how happy they were. Hearing how Jaebum is the father. How Jaebum took everything away from him. Claimed Mark. Got Mark pregnant before he could. And now he’s pregnant again. The two are currently sharing a passionate kiss as the officers are moving closer to undo the handcuffs so the lovers can surely embrace each other in happiness. 

Sky’s eyes move down to Mark’s stomach. If they think this is over. If they think they’ve won. He’ll show them…

Sky suddenly moves right before the officers can grab him. Sky slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out the switchblade and launches himself toward the two. 

“NO!” Jade cries out as everything moves in slow motion.

With Jaebum and Mark still handcuffed to the chair, neither can move to get out of harm’s way and the officers are too far to grab Sky. Jade watches in horror as things speed up after you hear Mark cry out and the smell of blood fills the air. Officers all jump in so it’s a chaos of bodies that block her view so she can’t see where Mark was hit…

But then she hears Mark crying out for Jaebum and some of the officers move where Jade can see that it wasn’t Mark who had been stabbed. It was Jaebum. He had moved Mark’s chair back with his leg and propelled forward to hit Sky at the same time. The knife was currently in his side as Sky twisted it. The officers struggle to take Sky down as two hurry to undo Jaebum and Mark’s handcuffs. Jinyoung and Jackson race in, Jinyoung pulling his Mother out who ends up with the others outside the door before her eyes take in her son lifting a hysterical Mark up in his arms. 

Jaebum grunts out in pain as he’s stabbed again and Mark won’t stop calling out for him.

“No! Jaebum! Jaebum! Let me go! Jinyoung let me go!” 

Jinyoung ignores Mark and carries him out as an officer shouts that he’s tasing him but it doesn’t even stop Sky. He’s beyond feral. Seething rage as he wants Jaebum dead. 

Jackson joins in the fray right as another officer yells,

“He’s got my gun! He’s got my gun!”

Jinyoung barely has Mark out and in Yugyeom’s arms when they all hear several gunshots go off. 

“Officer down! Officer down! Repeat, multiple casualties! Need backup now!” The Sheriff calls into the radio.

More officers are running to help the few that were in the room to start with. Jinyoung tries to go back in but as more officers come, they hold him back.

“I need in there! Jaebum and Jackson are in there!” Jinyoung pleads as he struggles against the officers.

More gunshots are heard before a loud shattering of glass.

“He jumped through the window. Block his exits! He’s trying to make a run for it!” An officer yells.

Now the police are rushing out to try and chase down Sky but everything is like white noise as Jinyoung can see into the room once more.

“We need the medics now!” 

“We got three officers down and two civilians! I repeat, we have three officers down and two-”

Jinyoung’s heart stills, his blood running cold as he sees Jaebum in a pool of blood with an officer trying to keep pressure on his side but it only gets worse... 

“Son,” Jade calls out but Jinyoung can’t hear her. 

He can’t hear the sirens. The shouts. The screams. The cries. That he’s the main one shouting. That he’s crying and fighting against whoever is trying to stop him from entering the room. He doesn’t even feel his Mother touching him. Trying to redirect his attention. He goes completely numb, forgetting to breathe as he can’t take his eyes off him. As he takes in Jackson…

Of him just lying there unconscious with a gunshot wound through the chest…


	13. Chapter 13

“There may be one hundred ways to leave a lover but there’s three thousand ways to love one.”

Jackson’s words ring in his head, over and over again as moments of their time together overlap with the present. From how they first met during trainee days to really getting to know one another as they worked hard to debut. How Jinyoung first thought Jackson had been taken when it turned out it was Mark he’d been talking about. Jinyoung admits he’d been jealous at first for Mark held all of Jackson’s love but he didn’t realize until he truly opened his eyes that he’d been wrong. Mark didn’t have all of Jackson’s love for there was a special place in Jackson’s heart that was meant for his mate and it took him a few years to see that Jackson was trying to give that to him since the beginning. And once they finally met halfway and shared their first kiss...it was over for Jinyoung right then and there. He knew at that moment that there’d be no other. That he’d never want anyone else. 

Every day felt like a dream. To wake up next to your lover and be by their side as you go through the journey of life. It is a wonderful feeling and Jinyoung still recalls Jackson telling him about the future. How he thinks they’ll be when they’re old and after they retire from fame. Every moment he spoke with Jinyoung in it. He mentioned they’ll be arguments. They’ll be sad moments and hard moments. But they’ll be happy ones. Lots of good ones and best of all, they’d still have each other. That so many people would list off reasons to leave a lover but you don’t ever hear them list the reasons to love them better. And Jackson let Jinyoung know that no matter what happened, he was going to be there to love him better. To love him more.

So how was Jackson going to do that now…

Pain jolts through his body and Jaebum hisses. His breathing is harsh and the world keeps going in and out. With the pain, he strangely feels cold and the lights are so bright. Why are they so damn bright?

“Stay with me,” a voice is heard though it sounds far away.

The light is blocked out as a face appears and Jaebum has no idea who it is. He also wants to know why it feels like he’s floating. Is he actually floating? Why are they moving so fast?

“Mar-”

His tongue feels like it’s made out of lead as it’s hard to talk but he feels he needs to speak. That something had happened. He tries real hard to focus. To recall it and the nurse sees what he’s trying to do from his facial expression.

“You just arrived at the hospital, Sir. There was an altercation with another person who stabbed you multiple times.”

It hits him then as it comes flooding back to him.

“Mark...Where is he…”

“I need you to not move, Sir,” She gently keeps him from trying to get up. “If you’re talking about your mate, he’s just fine. He unfortunately can’t come back here to the operating room but he’s here and will be looked over.”

Jaebum pouts at that because he wants to see Mark. Wants to hold him and make sure he’s ok himself. More of the incident runs through his mind and Jaebum grows worried once more.

“Jackson...he was shot…”

Jaebum had been so happy. To hear the news that he was Lilly’s father overrided everything else. He had fallen into their own little world and he couldn’t hold back from expressing himself through kissing Mark. But doing that made him let his guard down. To be so focused on wanting to hold Mark and love on him, he had forgotten the main threat in the room still and Sky showed just how crazy he really was. At how fast he moved and got out the weapon long since prepared. When Jade shouted, Jaebum had noticed just in time of what Sky was going to do. That he would head straight to Mark and try and injure the twins. So Jaebum reacted on instinct and shoved Mark’s chair back the second before Sky could reach them as he took that opportunity to take Sky’s focus off of Mark and onto him. The first wave of pain ran through him as the knife went into his side. It knocks the breath out of him and his hands jerk but they’re still handcuffed behind him to the chair. And then all chaos truly broke loose with the loud noise. With the cops trying to get Sky off of him as the blade twists. Jaebum could still hear Sky telling him how he was going to kill him. How Mark is his and no one else's. He could hear Mark calling out for him too and it made it all the more real that this could be it. These could be his last moments and he hoped with everything in him that the pack would get Mark out. That the pack won’t let Mark fall no matter what happens to him. But damn he didn’t want to die. Not here. Not now. He wanted to help Mark through his pregnancy. Wanted to greet the twins and help raise them. Wanted to spoil Lilly for all the time he missed and he wanted to remain with the pack with Mark there by his side. It’s with those thoughts that he holds on. That he fights through the pain as the knife goes into his back of his shoulder. 

And then he hears Jackson. Telling the cops to hurry up and undo Jaebum’s handcuffs before a cop shouts that Sky has his gun. That was it. There was no way to defend against that as he looks Sky in the eyes and sees the feral look there. Can see the happy evil glint as he’s about to kill him. Jaebum apologizes to his loved ones and to Mark in his head. Closes his eyes as his life was flashing before his eyes when the gunshots went off…

But death never came. Not yet. His eyes fly open as he sees a face that he knows all too well. Someone who stood beside him for years as they walked the same path.

“Jackson…” Jaebum watches in horror as Jackson gasps in breath with blood dripping out the side of his mouth before slowly falling.

“Jackson!” Jaebum calls out as the chaos is still going on.

There’s an officer down whose not moving at all while the others are still trying to subdue Sky as backup is being called. Jaebum is finally freed from the chair as he catches Jackson. He ignores the sharp pain and how his body doesn’t want to cooperate with him. 

“Jackson…” Jaebum can see the gunshot wound through Jackson’s chest and knows right away what Jackson just did.

He kept Jaebum from dying instantly. The bullet would’ve gone straight into a vital organ and he would’ve died within seconds but Jackson took that big leap of faith to save him. 

“No-”

Jackson gives him that genuine smile even though bloody as his hand closes over his. Words don’t need to be spoken as Jaebum understands completely and it hurts dammit. Jackson’s hand soon goes limp and Jaebum finds himself slipping in the blood. More gunshots go off but Jaebum doesn’t look. He keeps his eyes on Jackson, even as his vision blurs. Even as someone is touching him now and trying to apply pressure to his wounds. He can’t stop looking at Jackson who risked his life for him…

“Is he ok?” Jaebum asks as everything had gone black then and now he’s here being rushed to the operating room.

The nurse’s face shows too much emotion that grips Jaebum’s heart before they’re putting an oxygen mask over his face and sticking something in his arm that knocks him out the next second.

“Is there still nothing?” Jade asks with Lilly tucked into her side.

“No. The authorities are still out there looking for him,” JYP states as they sit in the car.

The hospital was full of chaos right now. The media followed and are lined outside and trying to get in. Concerned fans are all here as they heard members of Got7 got hurt. Mark wanted to be with Jaebum during the ambulance ride while Lilly stayed with Jade for the most protection. It’s why Jade is still at the company to keep Lilly away from any fans or bystanders until everything calmed down and JYP could get everything settled. 

“Is everyone ok?” Lilly asks and the two struggle to not break.

Lilly had luckily been away from what went down so she didn’t see or hear anything as she was down another hall and by the time everything was going down, they moved her to another part of the building for her safety. So she has no clue on what’s happening. That Jaebum and Jackson have been hurt or how Sky tried to harm Mark and the twins. 

“Everything’s going to be just fine,” Jade tries to give a reassuring smile but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

She’s beyond worried for Jaebum and Jackson. For her son who is going through this difficult time…

“Of course it’s going to be fine. Daddy says love heals all things and he wouldn’t lie,” Lilly says with confidence that Jade and JYP both react to but can’t find the words to say.

Jade instead keeps Lilly close and runs fingers through her hair while she prayed everything would be alright.

“I don’t understand how we could’ve lost him Sir! He couldn’t have gotten far!” 

The Sheriff doesn’t understand it either as he rounds another corner. They should’ve had that man surrounded but he somehow slipped past their defenses. Not to mention three of his officers are dead with the two civilians in critical condition at the hospital.

The hospital. 

Shit. How could they be so blind?! Abruptly stopping in the middle of the road, the Sheriff does U turn and floors it.

“All units to the hospital. I repeat all units to the hospital. He’s going to be heading there!”

Sky was a mad and feral alpha. He lost everything and knew there was no way out now. It’s why he didn’t hold back anymore and showed his true colors while trying to take Mark out. But even then he was stopped by Jaebum. But the job wasn’t done. And when you’re on the run from the law and have limited time what would you do in your final moments of freedom? Finish what you started. And that meant he’d be going straight for Mark. The perfect chance to finish the job when your two protectors are both in critical condition.

“I hope we’re not too late.”

Each beating of his heart felt like he was being shot. Is this what Jackson felt like when it happened? Was his pain this great? Jinyoung hopes not. He hopes it was painless. Even as he can barely stand right now, he never wants Jackson to experience this pain. This heartache as he watches through the operating window. As he takes in the doctor and nurses working against the clock to save his life. Of the bullet that went so close to his heart.

He keeps his hand against the glass; the closest he can be to his mate but even now he’s not supposed to be here. He couldn’t bear to be in the waiting room though. To just sit there and stare blankly at a wall as the love of his life fights to remain in this world. 

“You are fighting right? Isn’t this one of the hundred ways to leave a lover? Didn’t you promise to stay? To love me three thousand?” 

He whispers those words with such emotion. He says them as his eyes show how much Jackson was his entire world. His expression is faltering as he’s going to break down again but he’s trying to be strong. He’s fighting too. Fighting to stay sane. To be there for when Jackson wakes up. 

The loud beeping sound is heard before a doctor exclaims,

“Shit. He’s losing too much blood too fast!” 

They’re moving faster, bodies surrounding Jackson as the noises from the machine are growing louder. Jinyoung stares in shocked horror until he finds someone grabbing him.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” 

It was one of the security guards as another stands there.

“No...please..my mate-”

“You’re not helping anyone by being in this area.” 

The guard doesn’t give him any room to fight as the two take him and start to walk down the hallway. Jinyoung grits his teeth to hold back his emotion. He knows struggling would be futile and would only get him kicked out of the hospital but it was so hard not to. To want to kick. To punch. To do anything to go back to that room. To demand them to save his lover. 

He’s a mess by the time they exit the operating area. The silent tears as his body is growing weak from all the emotion and mental exhaustion. The two guards feel bad for him and let him go gently. Jinyoung instantly clings to the wall.

“No hard feelings man but for the safety of everyone you have to be out here. I do hope everything goes well for you.” 

With that, the two leave to attend to their jobs. It’s already chaotic enough with all the fans and media trying to get in.

Jinyoung watches their feet walk away before he ends up sliding down the wall to curl up with his knees pulled tight to his chest. Jinyoung lets it out, sobbing right there as his hands shake and his entire body and soul ache for Jackson.

Hands try and touch him and Jinyoung jerks to get away but the hands refuse to stop and soon Jinyoung finds someone cupping his face and lifting so he can look at them. His expression breaks more at the person before they’re both clinging to the other for comfort. 

“I’m sorry,” they say to them and Jinyoung lets out a pitiful noise.

“Mark…” 

Jinyoung can feel Mark’s tears flowing down his neck and soaking his shirt as Mark shakes in his arms and keeps apologizing. 

“It’s not your fault,” Jinyoung says, stopping Mark from blaming himself.

“Jiaer didn’t do this so you could blame yourself. At that moment, all he was thinking about was helping his pack and loved ones. He would’ve done this no matter if it was due to Sky being involved or not. Jackson’s a caring person just like you…” Jinyoung can’t help but laugh though it comes out pained, “I’m starting to think it’s a brother thing…” 

“My brother loves you so much, Jinyoung. From the moment he met you, he would talk about you for hours to me. Would ask me if you’d like this or if he should do that? Would ask me for advice if you two got into an argument because he never wanted to lose you.” Mark states while trying to control his emotions. 

He ends up pulling back some and wiping at his face cause he wants Jinyoung to know. He ends up failing as more tears fall but he does make eye contact with Jinyoung, 

“And though I hadn’t met you yet back then, I knew you were the one for him when he had come to visit me personally just to tell me that he was going to spend the rest of his life with you and more.” 

Mark gives him a sad smile through the tears,

“So it’s ok if you’re mad at me. Or if you end up hating me-”

“Hate you? Mark it’s because of you that I got to be with Jackson. He wasn’t going to become a trainee unless you came with him and then when you left, Jackson was ready to drop everything but he stayed...he ended up staying because we got into the argument over you. I had thought you and him were a thing. I had no idea he had an adopted brother yet and I had let my jealousy get the best of me that it led to an argument and before I knew it, we were making out in his dorm room and now look where it led us. So thank you, Mark. Thank you for bringing Jackson into my life from China all the way to Korea. Just thank you for being you.”

Jinyoung gives his own smile through the tears as he meant it. He’s hurting but he’s happy that Mark is in Jackson’s life. That Mark gave him the best gift in the world and that is Jackson Wang. 

Jinyoung takes Mark’s hand and intertwines them together.

“I’ll never hate you. No matter what may come after today, we’re still a pack.”

And even if the worst comes, Jinyoung would rather love Mark better in Jackson’s place than try and take apart the one person Jackson cherished. To experience their brotherly love in his place. He would want Jackson to be happy and know that everything will be ok if he passed. That he didn’t die in vain. That they would all remain together…

Please don’t leave me Jiaer.

Mark pulls Jinyoung up to stand and the two cling to one another in the middle of the hallway. They helped to be the temporary anchor for one another as they fought to remain strong for their mates. They both understood what the other was going through and they would make sure the other wouldn’t fall. They’ll get through this together as a pack.

The sound of a gun being cocked back is heard before they both still. 

“Don’t move.”

Mark and Jinyoung exchange looks. Mark is scared but Jinyoung’s is steady as he helps to keep Mark calm as his eyes tell him it’ll be ok.

“Slowly back up from him with your hands in the air.”

Jinyoung starts to do so. Mark wants to keep Jinyoung close, to get him away from the gun that’s currently against the back of his head but he can’t move for fear of Jinyoung getting shot. Sky’s face came into view as he smirks evilly.

“It’s futile you know?” Jinyoung lets out and Sky growls in anger before hitting Jinyoung with the butt of the gun.

“Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung goes to the ground before Sky moves forward and snatches a hold of Mark. The gun is now placed to the side of Mark’s head as his other arm keeps Mark’s back to his chest.

“All of you think I’ve lost but have I really? Those two won’t make it and now I have Mark. I’ve won!”

Jinyoung winces at the throbbing pain against the side of his head. He has to steady himself for moving at the moment makes him dizzy but soon his eyes focus and he sees something through their legs and finds Youngjae crouched down at the corner. Their eyes lock briefly before Jinyoung lifts his head and looks to Sky,

“And then what? Repeat this all over again? Even if you take Mark out of here, he’s still mated. He can’t have your kids now. You can’t tie him to you through a claim. I honestly think you’re in denial.” 

Sky laughs, “That’s where you’re wrong. I know I can’t run from the law forever.”

The smell of blood hits Jinyoung’s nose and he notices blood dripping down to the ground from Sky’s leg. He’s wounded. He notices more blood spots that lead to where Sky is standing. He’s running out of time. 

Sweat has formed on Sky’s forehead and his breathing is labored. He’s lost a lot of blood and he could be injured somewhere else. The clock is ticking and Jinyoung knows now for certain of what Sky plans to do. He needs to keep talking. He attempts to move and Sky growls,

“Move and I’ll kill him!” 

“Isn’t that your plan? You just said so yourself that you can’t run forever so if you can’t have Mark, no one will, right?” 

Jinyoung can see how feral Sky is now that his perfect ‘mask’ is gone. This man was probably feral for a long time and Mark sadly had become his victim. But even in Sky’s feral state, he could tell something was up the moment he saw the glint in Jinyoung’s eye--

Suddenly, Sky is being tackled to the ground. Mark is pulled away by Bam as Mark takes in Yugyeom being the one who took Sky to the ground. Youngjae is right there and doesn’t hesitate to punch the guy hard in the face which causes Sky to let go of the gun and Yugyeom kicks it away. Youngjae pulls Yugyeom back before Sky can attack but the two are about to be jumped when the sound of the gun goes off.

Yugyeom and Youngjae are able to move back, shielding Mark behind them with Bam as Sky cries out in pain at his wounded leg being shot.

“You fucker!” Sky shouts before glaring at the one holding the gun.

Jinyoung stares him down with the gun pointing right at him.

“Should we go over how your plan was futile from the start? How you should’ve given up the moment Mark left your ass the first time? You thought Mark would be trapped by you. You thought Mark wouldn’t find someone who truly loved him. That his brother’s love couldn’t compare to yours,” Jinyoung takes a step forward as Sky tries to keep pressure on his wounds, “You thought by instilling fear and torture that Mark would obey you and stay. But you forgot one major factor, Sky. Love. His love for his daughter. The love a daughter has for her mother. And even now as you thought you’d be able to do at least this, you forgot that it’s not just his brother or his mate that you have to go through. It’s his pack. And let me tell you that a pack’s bond should never be underestimated.” 

Sky laughs, not even flinching as he stares down the barrel of the gun,

“What pack? It won’t matter if both alphas die. It’ll rip your ‘pack’ apart and nothing will repair that. I ruined your guys’ lives! Even after death Mark will think of me. I’ll always be a constant reminder day in and day out until I can find him again in the afterlife.” 

But Sky’s laughter is cut off as instead of the expression and emotion Sky wants from Jinyoung, he gets a smile in its place.

“Have you not been listening to what I’ve been saying? Love heals all things. But you,” Jinyoung’s smile just grows, 

“I hope you rot in hell.” 

Sky goes to attack but Jinyoung fires the gun at the same time with no hesitation. It hits Sky right between the eyes and his body falls to the ground before them. Jinyoung feels no ounce of regret as you’re damn right he was seeking revenge for what Sky did to Jackson. To Jaebum. To Mark and Lilly. To the whole pack. 

Jinyoung drops the gun to the ground as the guys all come together and hug before the police can be heard arriving on the scene. The others hold Mark tighter who cries out in both relief and other emotions as it’s over. It’s finally over…

Jaebum’s eyelashes flutter as he slowly comes to. Numbed down pain greets him but that’s not the only thing. Lilly is there against his side. The steady beeping of the machine is heard and the white walls lets Jaebum know where he is. But when he turns his head to the other side, his breath hitches as he sees Mark lying down next to him as well. 

Smiling lovingly at Mark, he reaches out to touch him. Mark starts to stir, the hand on his stomach moving to reach up to clasp over Jaebum’s before his eyes open. Bright blue eyes meet Jaebum’s and it doesn’t take long to see the passion and devotion to shine through,

“Bummie,” Mark calls out with such emotion and Jaebum can’t help but grin.

He’s happy. He’s so fucking happy. Mark’s ok. He’s safe and so are the twins and Lilly. It doesn’t matter that he’s hurt or in a hospital bed for he’s going to kiss Mark and pull him closer and he does just that. Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck as they kiss and Mark lets out noises of how happy and relieved he is.

“Daddy!!” Lilly exclaims as she wakes up from them moving about on the bed and finds Jaebum awake.

Jaebum can’t stop his own tears now as he doesn’t hesitate to pull her close and kiss the top of her head as she cries. He had come close to dying but he survived and now he gets to continue loving these precious people. 

A loud gasp is heard before more loud noise follows as the pack is waking up from the hard plastic chairs and rushing over.

“You’re awake!” Youngjae beams

“Finally! Bro! You’ve been out for days!” Bam grips the guard rails and shakes them with emotion.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom cries loudly.

All three keep voicing how happy and worried they’ve been while Lilly continues to cling and Mark is here in his arms. He was surrounded by love and warmth and couldn’t be happier. But then he notices that Jinyoung isn’t there and his mind races as Jackson soon comes to mind and he remembers everything that went down.

“Jackson...what about Jackson?” 

Mark’s loud hiccup before the hitched sob comes forth has Jaebum fearing the worst while looking at him. But then the pack move and Jaebum can see Jinyoung still asleep even with the loud chaos happening as he’s curled up next to Jackson. And Jackson…

He’s giving him his signature squirtle smile with a weak wave of his hand. Jackson’s alive!

“He came through just fine! Thought it got scary at one point because of the blood loss but he’s going to make a full recovery!” one of the pack explains how the surgery went.

Jaebum and Jackson share a look before Jackson says,

“I’m glad that you’re alive because you can bet my ghost ass that I would’ve kicked yours if my sacrifice would’ve been for nothing.”

The way Jackson said it and how it was so Jackson that after Jaebum said it back how he’s glad he made it too; they all laughed. It hurt for the two to join in but they’re happy. Doesn’t matter the pain. They’re alive and love will heal them.

“What about Sky?” Jaebum worries next but Jackson just beams as he kisses the side of Jinyoung’s head,

“My mate took care of the bastard for good.” 

The others soon butt in as they start to tell the badass story. Loudness and chaos is all around with dramatic effects but that’s just how Got7 is none of them would have it any other way…

Weeks later…

From out of the hospital to taking time off to recover at home, things slowly started to get back to normal. News spread of Sky and his true intentions and briefly spoke on what went down after JYP made sure to keep the real personal things under wrap. Got7 got major love during their time off and even now as they stand on stage during one of the Award shows after being given several awards tonight. It was a great feeling. The pack’s bond was inseparable and love and warmth was all around. Jaebum doesn’t hold back as he does what he does best and that’s being him. He announces to the whole world the moment he gets the award of how thankful he is to have such a great pack. He doesn’t hesitate to say he’s mated with Mark, who proudly showed off the claim on the red carpet of the Award Show and that in a few months time, they’re going to be expecting two twin boys. He says it lovingly with his hand intertwined with Mark’s over the baby bump that’s been growing. 

Confetti goes off and loud cheers are heard with clapping before Mark and Jaebum share a passionate kiss. It feels like a dream but it’s not. It’s real. The dream he set out for years ago alongside his brother. The brother who is beside him now. To the pack he always wanted and a loving family as well. All the way to being with the love of his life. He just ended up taking a little detour along the way but he got one of the best miracles out of it. He looks at Lilly and hears her giggling as she dances with Yugyeom and Bam. Sees Jackson and Jinyoung slow dancing even though it’s an upbeat song. And Youngjae who is laughing away while recording.

He’s happy. Oh so happy and loved. He’s free and...home. Looking back to Jaebum who is still looking at him. Yep. This is home. The place he was always meant to be…

“Mommy! It’s your guys’ song!” 

Sure enough, the song from their album starts to play and the moment they hear the music, Jaebum and Mark smile at each other.

And yes, Jaebum was a huge romantic sap and sang every lyric to Mark on live television. It didn’t take long for it to trend as #lovegoals; #truelove. And it didn’t take long for Jaebum and Mark to be trending on many days as they proudly showed off their love for one another as the days came and the lives of Got7 were never dull…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it guys! It's finished! I know I could've went more but I felt this was a good way to end it. Thank you for reading along this journey with me!


End file.
